Two Seconds, Too Late
by Jerry236
Summary: During the Fourth Great Ninja War, Neji made the ultimate sacrifice to save Naruto and Hinata. What if he didn't make it in time? How will his destiny change? How will he move on? It is up to Neji to help Naruto guide onto the right path.
1. To You

In the midst of battle, the disfigured Juubi had launched a trajectory that had completely wiped out the headquarters in the Land of Lightning. Thousands of foreign Shinobi stood before Obito and the reanimated Madara Uchiha, whom was standing on top of the Tailed Beasts's head.

Naruto stood on the battlefield clueless of what's happened.

"So... what just happened?" Naruto asked.

Neji had suddenly appeared before Naruto to tell him the news. "You're the key to our plan, Naruto."

"No, no! I'm talking about, what happened to Shikaku and Inoichi?" Naruto asked.

Neji stayed silent, Naruto started to realize what really happened. He thought back when that Juubi fired that trajectory within the air moments ago, then suddenly there was nothing but silents. His eyes widened with shock when he realized that everyone at the headquarters, including Shikaku and Inoichi were dead. Out of nowhere, the one of the Ten Tail's arms starts scooping up some allied shinobi. Neji gasped as he saw the arm coming. Hiashi had suddenly jumped in front of the arms that was coming their way.

"Neji! Use Palm Rotation clockwise!" Hiashi ordered.

"Got it!"

_**'Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation!'**_ The two Hyuga jounin, yelled as they activated the large spinning cyclone of air, repelling one of the Juubi's hand to make it simply fly backwards. The allied shinobi whom were in the area had no choice but to watch retreat behind the Hyuga.

"W-wow." Naruto couldn't believe what he was looking at.

"No way, they repelled it?" A cloud ninja yelled in shock.

"It's the parrying technique of Konohagakure's Hyuga Clan. We had a hard time dealing with them in past wars." An elder cloud ninja explained.

"Don't stand there spacing around, Naruto! We're in a war! People die!" Hiashi's words caused Naruto to focus once more. "But if we lose this war, everyone will end up dying as well!"

"Yeah, I know that!" Naruto replied.

Neji stood right next to his uncle Hiashi, taking his Gentle Fist stance and activated his Byakugan. "Shikamaru and Ino's fathers would most likely say as shinobi, they were glad to have died for their children. Just as my father did." Neji mentioned Hiashi, which made him stay silent. "Naruto... your power is critical to the plan. So until we execute it..." before Neji could finish, Hinata appeared next to Neji, taking a Gentle Fist stance as well.

"We must protect you!" Hinata yelled.

"Hinata!" Naruto noticed.

Madara and Obito stood on top of the Juubi's head talking to one another. "They will know despair, thoroughly." Obito raised an arm and Madara temporarily glance at Obito.

**"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **The Juubi roared, catching most of the Allied Shinobi's attention. It raised all ten hands within the air and started firing downwards at the allied shinobi forces.

_**'Wood Style! Cutting Sprigs!' **_Obito yelled as he forced the Juubi to fire multiple projectiles.

"Aaargh!" Many shinobi started screaming in agony, once the sprigs made contact with the humans, they would take root within the body and expand like thorns, almost causing them instant death. Many shinobi withstood until they were impaled, there were those who tried to out run them but was impaled as well, and there were those who hid and took cover from the falling sprigs, like Sakura, whom had used some stone she lifted up with her bare hands to block against the sprigs to protect herself and Kakashi.

Neji jused Eight Trigrams Palm Rotation once more to repel multiple falling sprigs, but one of the sprigs had made contact with Neji's headband, causing it to come off and Neji flinched. _'There's so many! My rotation won't keep up!'_

Naruto activated Sage Mode suddenly summoned shadow clones and created Rasenshurikens. "Thanks, Neji! Now I can activate Sage Mode now! I can't keep relying on you geniuses forever!" Naruto joked, which made Neji smile.

_**'Wind Style! Rasenshuriken!'**_ Naruto he and his clones threw the Rasenshurikens at the falling sprigs and repelled most of the Juubi's arms. It took a certain extent of his chakra to make his shadow clones disappear. Naruto fell on his hands and knees fatigued. _'That took too much of my chakra!' _Hinata next to Naruto a little worried.

Suddenly, another one of the Juubi's hands come scooping up the ground, which was heading for Naruto and Hinata. Hiashi once again stood in front preparing to repel it. **_'Eight Trigrams Air Wall Palm!' _**Hiashi yelled as he pushed wind with force to send one of the Juubi's arms to fly upwards. As it flies, the Juubi's index finger releases a bunch of more cutting sprigs towards Naruto.

Hinata saw the sprigs coming down faster. _'It's so fast!' _she noted as she stood in front of Naruto as a body shield.

"No, Hinata!" Naruto said as he tried tell her not to shield him.

_'No... Hinata and Neji's air palms won't be sufficient! _Hiashi noted as he watched the sprigs coming down.

Meanwhile, Neji saw the sprigs coming towards towards Naruto and Hinata's direction. He tried his best to put whatever chakra he had left into his feet. He instantly ran towards Hinata until... '_No! If I don't do something, Lady Hinata will- Ugh!' _Neji tripped over a corpse of a cloud shinobi that was killed by one of the sprigs and fell face first to the ground, leaving a few scratches on his face. _'D-dammit!' _he cursed himself as he slightly lifted his head. Suddenly, Neji heard a splat and impact, Twelve o' clock. He lifted his face up to see what had happened. But when he did, he gasped in horror. He could not believe his eyes. He wished that he was caught in some kind of genjutsu, but this was reality.

Naruto's eyes were shut before the sprigs made impact with something or someone. As he opened his eyes, he saw the image of an impaled Hinata Hyuga, lying on the ground before him. She was impaled by the cutting sprigs, protecting Naruto. The sprig expanded like thorns, piercing through her chest, one of her shoulders and her thigh. Blood poured from her lips and dripped off of her chin, and her leaf shinobi vest began to stain with her own blood.

Hiashi stood there helpless and in horror as he saw his first daughter impaled by the cutting sprigs. He was stunned for a moment. Almost as if the entire world had stopped rotating.

_**'Earth Style! Mountain Jutsu!'**_Kitsuchi placed both hands on the ground, subduing the Juubi by having large rocks attempting to crush him on both sides, which made the Juubi stop attaking, temporarily.

"The Juubi is subdued! Let's get em'!" a shinobi yelled.

Dozens of roaring shinobi started charging towards the Juubi, Obito and Madara Uchiha with killing intent.

Naruto wasted no time grabbing and holding up Hinata's nearly lifeless body. "Help! Medical team! We have an injury! Somebody, help me!" Naruto cried out.

"No... Naruto..." Hinata weakly whispered.

Naruto gasped as he heard her weak voice. "Hinata..."

"Lady Hinata!" Neji yelled as he got off the ground and ran with tears in his eye to aid his younger cousin.

_'Hinata... my daughter.' _Hiashi's eyes began to water.

Hinata's eyes fluttered open as the first person she saw was Naruto. "Naruto... are you... alright?"

"Listen, stop talking! We need to find Sakura and save you!" Naruto yelled as he hung on to a string of hope. He looked around and saw nothing but corpses impaled with sprigs. The survivors were far back, such as Sakura, Kakashi and the others evading the sprigs. "Hurry! Somebody help her!" he yelled once more.

Hinata turned her head to see Neji with tears in his eyes beside her. "Big... brother, Neji..." Hinata called.

"Lady Hinata... please forgive me..." Neji humbly bowed and asked for her forgiveness for not making it in time.

"It's okay..." Hinata lightly smiled.

Hiashi stood there helpless as he watched Naruto and Neji aid his firstborn daughter. He reached his arm out to her, but then pulled it back, remembering how he treated her in the past. Tears then ran down his face, as he realized his daughter was about to die.

"I'm sorry... Naruto... for being useless..." Hinata apologized. "I... I just-'

"No! Stop talking, Hinata! You weren't useless! Not in the slightest! You're stronger than that! Look, you're gonna make it, alright? So just hang in there! And-'

"Naruto!" Neji called Naruto, whom was trying to hold on to hope so that Hinata could live. "These are her last moments. You know that. So let her say what she has to say." he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I..." Naruto then turned his attention back to the dying Hinata. "I just wished... that I could... stay by... your side... to the very end..." Hinata managed to say before coughing blood, which landed on Naruto's left cheek. "I... am willing... to die for... you..." Hinata used what remaining strength in her body to raise a hand and placed it on Naruto's face. Naruto caught her hand and placed his hand on top of hers, which was on his face.

"Hinata..." Naruto's eyes began to water. "Why? Why would you go this far for me? ME?" he asked.

Hinata smiled with tears of joy in her eyes. "Because... I... love you." she confessed, which caused Naruto to gasp as he then remembered.

Flashback

The Hidden Leaf Village was destroyed, moments before Naruto fought Pain. During that fight, Hinata watched as Naruto fought all six Pains with her Byakugan, until Naruto was subdued by Pain's black rods. Hinata intervened alone, preparing to face Pain, whom she was no match for in order to protect Naruto.

_"I used to always cry and give up... I made many wrong turns... But you... You helped me find the right path... I always chased after you... I wanted to catch up to you... I wanted to walk beside you all the time... I just wanted to be with you... You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That's why I'm not afraid to die protecting you! Because... I love you..."_

End Flashback

Naruto had finally remembered her words when he fought Pain. Back then, he didn't really understood how she felt. Now that they're on the battlefield, and during her last moments, Naruto finally understood her feelings. He now knows she wanted to be with him for the rest of her life. For the first time ever, Hinata had witnessed Naruto crying right in front of her. Tears had rolled down his face, as he knew that Hinata would've made one heck of a wife in the future. Now she will never be one.

"Hinata... I'm sorry..." Naruto cried as he caressed her near lifeless body.

"Naru...to..." Hinata smiled as tears fell down the side of her eyes and blood poured from the side of her mouth. Hinata looked at Neji, whom was trying to stay strong, but couldn't barely hold it in any longer. _'Big brother... thank you for helping me get stronger...' _she then looked to see her father with tears in her eyes. _'Father.' _Hinata then thought about her teammates, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, whom were like brothers to her. _'Kiba, Akamaru, Shino. I'm sorry. You are family to me...' _

Suddenly from afar with the other surviving allied shinobi forces, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino suddenly looked over to the Juubi. They felt a disturbing presence where they knew something went wrong.

Hinata then thought about Kurenai, whom was sleeping and taking care of baby Mirai. _'Kurenai-sensei... __you were a mother to me. You always protected me, even as a ninja. I wish I could do the same thing and protect your daughter.'_

She then thought about her clan, her family. _'Grandfather. Hanabi. I'm sorry, I won't make it home tonight.' _Hanabi was in her room sleeping.

Hinata looked up at the black sky, ignoring the Juubi and thought about her life. Without her knowledge, she suddenly felt her body lose life. She started to lose hearing in her ears, and her vision, is starting to become white. She thought it was her Byakugan, but it wasn't activated. Within seconds, Hinata knew she at the end of her life. _'I'm sorry, Naruto. I wished I could've spend more time with everyone... in the Leaf...'_

Hinata Hyuga had now just died in the arms of the man she loved. She had no regrets, whatsoever. Her eyes were left open after she died and Naruto could feel that Hinata was gone. She was now caressing a corpse of the one that loved her is now gone. Tears ran down Naruto's and Neji's face as they mourn for the loss of the Hyuga Heiress.

"Hinata!" Naruto openly cried.

"I thought you said you weren't gonna let your comrades die? Eh Naruto?" Obito asked.

This caused Naruto to glare up at Obito Uchiha, as he continued to hold Hinata's lifeless body.

* * *

**Author's Note: This is What if Neji had survived parody. There will be a part two. Also R.I.P. Hinata Hyuuga :(**


	2. Unbreakable Bonds

"Hinata!" Naruto openly cried.

In Obito's Point of view. From a distance, he and Madara who stood on top of the Juubi's head and watched as the Jinchuuriki mourned for the loss of Hinata Hyuga. Suddenly, this made Obito flashback to when Obito held Rin's corpse in a bloody puddle, under the red moon. Obito couldn't help but smirk. _'That's it. He's finally lost it.' _Madara on the other hand stood there and glanced at Obito.

"I thought you said you wouldn't let your comrades die? Eh Naruto?" Obito asked.

This caused Naruto to glare up at Obito Uchiha, as he continued to hold Hinata's lifeless body. Then suddenly, Naruto was forced to remember back at least an hour ago when he told Obito what he and his shadow clone once said. _'I'll never let my comrades die!' _Naruto then laid Hinata's gentle corpse on the hard ground.

"Those words of yours, "I will never let my comrades die? Whatever happened to that, Naruto?" Obito quoted Naruto's previous vow. "Now look around you, and try to say those words again!"

Naruto slowly turned his head around to see multiple casualties from the cutting sprigs. He saw dozens of shinobi, whom he was unfamiliar with dead. Naruto was left speechless as he saw some of the corpses with their eyes left open. He started to acknowledge that they are dead because of him.

"I told you to say it again!" Obito yelled louder. "As the bodies lie cool in your arms, take in their deaths! Especially the girl who gave died in your arms!" Obito referred to Hinata.

As Obito mentioned Hinata, both Hiashi and Neji couldn't help but glare at the two Uchihas with both of their Byakugan activated.

Meanwhile, in a distance, the survivors of the Allied Shinobi Forces heard Obito yell at Naruto. A Hyuga member in the background activated his Byakugan and saw what was happening. He gasped in horror as he discovered Hinata's corpse. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"No way… Lady Hinata's… Dead?!"

The survivors heard the news about Hinata Hyuga's death. Most of the surviving Hyuga clan were left stunned, angry and sistraught over Hinata's loss.

Ko Hyuga, whom was in the background was devastated from the news. He dropped to his hands and knees. Tears streamed down his face. Ko was Hinata's bodyguard in the Hyuga Clan's main household. He had deeply cared for Hinata's well being ever since she was a little girl. _'I'm sorry… Lady Hinata!' _ He had blamed himself for Hinata's loss and not being there when she needed him the most.

Hinata's classmates like Ino, Shikamaru, Choji were stunned.

"Wait, did that guy just say that Hinata is…"

"Yeah." Shikamaru answered Choji's question.

"We have to help them. We have to avenge Hinata!" Choji yelled.

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Shikamaru asked. "Ino and I just lost our fathers. How can we avenge our classmate?" Choji gasped as he realized that there is little chance. "Our best bet is Naruto, and right now, he's not looking so good."

"Well, what do we do, Shikamaru?" Ino asked as her eyes watered after hearing Hinata's demise.

"Right now there's nothing we can do, Ino." Shikamaru sighed. _'If this wasn't a war, I'd say this is a drag.' _he thought as he stared at the Juubi.

Meanwhile, Rock Lee's body froze in place, as he heard about Hinata. _'No way. Not Hinata!' _Rock Lee thought as he clenched his fists.

Might Guy couldn't help but feel bad for Neji. _'Neji… I can't imagine how hard this must be for you…' _Might Guy thought.

'_It can't be true… it can't…!' _Tenten placed a hand over her mouth as she mourned for the loss of Hinata. Tenten met Hinata through Neji and they had a great relationship afterward.

Kakashi and Sakura couldn't help but feel bad for Naruto and Neji.

'_Hinata…' _Sakura's eyes watered.

Kakashi looked around and saw most Hidden Leaf Shinobi were shocked and stunned. _'Many of our shinobi can't even move after hearing the news about Hinata. I can't even imagine how Shino and Kiba are taking this.' _Kakashi wondered.

Meanwhile, Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino heard the news. Akamaru whimpered for Hinata's loss, while Shino stood there silent with his head hanging down, and finally, Kiba froze in place and his eyes were filled with horror. He couldn't believe his ears.

"No. Not Hinata. That man is lying… he's gotta be lying!" Kiba was in disbelief. He then turned to Shino. "He's lying, right Shino?" Kiba got no response from Shino as he stood silent. "Say something! Tell me he's lying!"

Shino then glanced at Kiba. "If I told you he was… then I would be lying."

Kiba gasped as he finally faced the music. He then heard his partner Akamaru howl in grief. Kiba had dropped to his knees. "No… then what he said is actually true…" His eyes met the ground, then punched it with his fist. "Dammit!"

Meanwhile, Obito is continuing to lecture Naruto, whom is distraught.

"This will keep happening and your flippant words and ideology will become lies. This is the end of ideals and hopes. This is reality!"

'_Obito…'_ Kakashi thought.

"Naruto… what is there left for you in this reality? Your parents are gone, and so is your master. If you keep trying to stand against us, then more people you care about will keep dying, one by one. This will become a world where no one who acknowledges you will exist, even the dead!

"Tch!" Neji couldn't help but get irritated about Obito talking about destiny.

"The only thing that awaits you hear is your own personal worst nightmare… Solitude!" Obito yelled as the Juubi attempt to break free from the mountain jutsu. Naruto hung his head down in defeat.

Hiashi, on the other hand, stared at his daughter's corpse and tear up again. _'Hinata… forgive your father…'_

Madara stared at Obito with a calm face. _'Obito. You're almost exactly like me when I was younger… Naruto will fall very shortly. He is the key to the Allied Shinobi Forces winning.' _

"But…" Obito said.

"Huh?" Naruto looked up as he heard Naruto say the word "But."

"There is a quicker way you can end all this."

"H-how?' Naruto asked humbly.

"Say the words, "I GIVE UP, right now! Say it, and I promise you that all this would be nothing but a bad memory!" Obito said as he stretched out his hand towards the Jinchuuriki.

At first, Naruto hesitated to speak in the first five seconds. Naruto looked down at Hinata's body once more, then looked up at Obito again. Everyone stood and watched Naruto's reaction.

_'Don't do it, Naruto...' _Kakashi thought.

_'Don't give in, Naruto!' _Rock Lee and Might Guy thought.

'_Don't say it, Naruto…' _Shikamaru thought as he watched Naruto.

'_Naruto…' _Sakura thought.

Naruto's eyes started watering again as he stood in shock. "I… I give—ugh!" he groaned as he felt a fist collide with his face. Naruto hit the ground after the hard fist. He rubbed his cheek and looked up to see that it was Neji who punched him in the face. Neji glared down at Naruto with disappointment. Obito, Madara, Kakashi, Sakura and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces were left shocked and confused.

'_Why did Neji just punched Naruto?' _Sakura wondered.

"Don't you dare give up after everything that's happened…" Neji said with edginess in his voice. "Do you really think that Lady Hinata died because those bastards killed her?" Naruto slowly nodded his head.

"Ngh!" Naruto grunted as Neji hoisted him up by the collar.

"You're wrong. Lady Hinata died… because she gave up her life so that you could live. And so were all of these shinobi," Naruto looked back to see all the shinobi corpses and the living shinobi running forward towards them. "Listen. Yes, it's true that Lady Hinata loved you. She was in love with you until the very end. She would've died for you ten times over if it meant that you could live. Right now, you hold more than one life in your hands. Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" Naruto remained silent as Neji spoke. "I will never let my comrades die." Neji quoted Naruto's early words. "Neither those nor convictions behind them were lies."

"Huh?" Naruto muttered.

"Lady Hinata successfully stored them within her heart..." Neji looked down at Hinata's corpse. "until the very end of her life."

"You mean..." Naruto begun to speak.

"That's right, Naruto. It's not just you. We all hold those kind of feelings within our hearts. They are what bind all of us together," Neji looked back at the surviving Allied Shinobi Forces. "...and make us all comrades." he dropped Naruto. "If you give up here and now, not only will I not forgive you, but Lady Hinata's death would have been for nothing. That's how I feel." Everyone focused their attention on Neji, whom is preaching to Naruto. "Not going back on your word is your ninja way, right?

Flashback

During the Chunin Exam Prliminaries, Hinata had fought Neji in one on one hand-to-hand combat. Neji had the upper hand while an injured Hinata was using whatever strength she had to pick herself up off the ground.

_"Why? Why do you refuse to give up?" _Neji asked.

_"I will never go back on my word... Because that too is my nindo, my ninja way!" _Hinata answered.

End Flashback

Neji recalled back then, during the Chunin Exams when he fought both Naruto and Hinata. "That was also Lady Hinata's ninja way as well." Naruto suddenly remembered back when the two Hyuga cousins fought each other in the preliminaries, and Hinata said the exact words Naruto said. Neji then bent down and picked up his shinobi headband that fell earlier and retied it around his head. He then smeared his left hand with Hinata's blood. "I'm not going to let Lady Hinata's ninja way die out like this... so stand up, Naruto!" Neji stood up and stretched his left fist out towards Naruto. "Because at this moment, I vow..." Naruto lightly gasped, as he looked up at Neji whom has Hinata's blood in his hand, Naruto saw a reflection of his kid self holding Hinata's blood from the floor. He couldn't help but think back during the preliminaries after Neji had defeated Hinata.

"I vow to win!" Neji and kid Naruto yelled.

"Neji..." Naruto muttered once again.

"But I can't do it alone. So I'm telling you to stand up and fight alongside me, Naruto! Because you hold more than one life in your hands!" Neji yelled.

**"Of course it's more than one! Don't forget about me either!" **Kurama yelled as he sat in Naruto's mind while summoning chakra.

"I know that! I take all of my bonds seriously. I never abandon my comrades." Naruto then hung his head down in disappointment. But, Hinata is-

**"Stop whining, or I'm going to clobber and take over your body for real, this time! Have you forgotten about this? Your mom and dad sacrificed their lives just like that girl Hinata did, right after you were born! They sealed me, their archenemy inside of you. Entrusted everything to you, right before they died! Your life was already linked to two others. Your mother, Kushina my previous Jinchuuriki... and your father, the Fourth Hokage!**

Back to the plain reality, Killer Bee was able to subdue the Juubi by releasing a Tailed Beast Bomb within its mouth.

Naruto had finally com to realization that he had people that cared about him. 'That's_ right. It's not just mom and dad either... yeah... everyone else too.' _Naruto remembered those whom had died before him like, his parents, his master, Itachi, Nagato, Lady Chiyo, Inoichi, Shikaku, and the Third Hokage. Naruto then slowly stood up and met Neji's gaze with newfound confidence and determination. "Thank's, Neji," Naruto collided his right fist with Neji's. "I needed that punch!" Naruto recalled Neji punching him two minutes ago. _'And Hinata thank you... for watching over me this entire time... If I had only known about your feelings earlier... and if it wasn't for this war... there's no doubt in my mind... that you and I would grow old together!' _Naruto then raised his left arm in the air and quickly clenched it. As he did, Naruto immediately activated his mastered his mastered Kyuubi mode. And with Neji, whom had already connected fists had suddenly gained a Version One Kyuubi cloak with two tails.

_'This power... I feel like my chakra just shot through the roof!' _Neji thought as he felt his chakra suddenly rising.

"Let's do this, Neji!" Naruto yelled.

"Right!" Neji responded.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know that Naruto introduced Hinata with the Version one Kyuubi cloak with one in the original story, so I decided to give Neji two tails just for fun. Lol**


	3. The Dance of Ninjas

'_What is this?' _Naruto had just transformed into his mastered Kyuubi Mode and transferred Neji his Version One Kyuubi cloak. He raised his hand upwards and discovered that he is unaffected from the raw power of the Kyuubi chakra. _'It's like Naruto has given me strength!'_

All of a sudden, as the remaining Allied Shinobi Forces, also Obito and Madara were stunned from what they had just seen.

C, whom had raised his body off the ground and sensed something bizarre. _'That's the Kyuubi's-no… it's Naruto's chakra.' _He noted in his mind.

'_**Shadow Clone Jutsu!' **_Naruto summoned shadow clones three more shadow clones in their Kyuubi Mode. The three shadow clones leaprf towards large groups of the Allied Shinobi Forces within an instant.

"You're late, Naruto!" Shikamaru said.

"I know!" Naruto replied, as he tagged Shikamaru and gave him a Kyuubi cloak. He then turned to his other friends. Ino! Choji!"

"Yes!" Ino responded, as Naruto tagged her and Choji with Kyuubi cloaks.

"What the… I can feel the calories coming back…" Choji noted, as the weight place onto his body.

"Choji, you're turning back to normal!" Kiba said, as he watched.

Naruto's shadow clones had tagged multiple shinobi, giving them Kyuubi cloaks. To Obito and Madara's point of view, as they stood and watched on top of the Kyuubi's head, it was as if a bunch of candles had lit up like a light show.

"That brat, Naruto. He's giving the Allied Shinobi Forces the Kyuubi's chakra." Madara stated as he watched.

"Don't worry. We'll soon take that chakra for ourselves." Obito said with a calm demeanor.

Without his control, the Juubi suddenly released an arm and lunged it right at Neji.

Neji stood tall and unleashed a furious _**'Eight Trigrams Gale Palm!' **_The Juubi's hand was pushed back with such force, that the Juubi couldn't stop it from hitting itself, then howled.

"Whoa!" A shinobi yelled.

"The lad has gotten stronger, just by receiving the Kyuubi's chakra." Madara said.

Hiashi stood amazed at Neji. _'Neji did that with just an Air Palm?' _He then carried his firstborn daughter's corpse. One of Naruto's shadow clones had approached him.

"Mister Hiashi. I'm going to give yo my-"

"Don't," Hiashi declined. "I need to spend some time grieving for my daughter." He said, as he looked at Hinata's peaceful face.

Naruto's face was a little sad. "I understand…"

Hiashi then took Hinata's corpse away from the battlefield. The respectable Konohagakure clans such as the Yamanaka Clan, the Nara Clan, the Akimichi Clan, the Sarutobi Clan and many more had formed a strategy that was planned by Shikaku Nara before his final moments. With their formations in order, they were able to give the Juubi a run for their money, for the time being.

Meanwhile, Hiashi had brought Hinata's corpse to safety. Hinata's teammates such as Kiba and Shino had followed Hiashi.

"HINATA!" Kiba screamed, in grief. Shino however stayed quiet, but was grieving as well. Might Guy, Rock Lee and Tenten had appeared around Hinata's corpse. Might Guy had a mild expression, Rock Lee was frustrated and Tenten had tears streaming down her face.

"Kiba. Stop crying. This is a war." Might Guy told him.

"Easy for you to say!" Kiba lashed out at Might Guy. "Everyone in your team is still alive! How the hell can I face Kurenai-sensei, look her in the eyes and tell her that her precious student is dead!?" Kiba said, as he continued to grieve.

"Kiba…" she tried to reach a hand towards Kiba.

"Don't touch me!" he yelled.

"I know how you feel, Kiba… So long as we don't abandon Hinata's convictions… he will continue to live on within our hearts!" Might Guy pointed at his heart. "Hinata's will shall be carried on… we're all connect-"

"Let me share something with you…" Obito interrupted Guy. "It's those connections that made me who I am today! You otta know that things, such as bonds and connections could be curses too, you know!" he yelled.

Kakashi walked over to Naruto. "Naruto… I'm the one who told you, "I will never let my comrades die." Those words are admonition aimed at me, myself. I wasn't able to save many comrades when I was your age. It was why I keep telling myself, this time I will protect them. But then I realize… I can only do what I can to save others, but I can't save everyone… I'll be confronting those wounds… for the rest of my life…"

"But that's why we're ninja. That's why we Endure, right? They'll never let you forget." Naruto responded as he caught the attention of those around him. "But it's those wounds that proves that your comrades live inside here. Comrades that you can create and can't get hurt aren't real." He looked at Obito. "And that means you're erasing your actual comrades, right?" Kiba looked up. "Curse or not, I wanna keep the real Hinata in here!"

'_I wanna keep the real Hinata in here, he says?' _Hiashi turned to Naruto.

'_This whole experience made me love Hinata even more…!' _Naruto smiled.

"Naruto," Hiashi called. "Tell me. You were classmates with my daughter. Tell me. What was she to you?" He asked.

"Oh," Naruto slightly rubbed his back a little. "To tell you the truth… back then, I thought she was weird."

Hiashi activated his Byakugan out of annoyance. "Weird, you say?"

"N-not like creepy weird or anything!" Naruto stuttered, as a chill went down his spine. "She was usually shy and all, but… I ended up growing to like her." He smiled.

"Hmph." Naruto's shadow clone then passed the Kyuubi cloak to Hiashi.

'_Naruto. Back then, even I, including thousands of people had treated you like an outcast, because you were the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi that attacked Konoha back then. I didn't want my daughters near you, because you would hurt or get them into trouble with your mischief.' _Hiashi had remembered Ko telling him about Naruto's mischiefs, as he ran to safety.

'_I watched you defeat my nephew, Neji in the Chuunin Exams.' _Hiashi remembered Naruto upper cutting Neji and winning the match.

'_I may have not been there when the Akatsuki had attacked, but I have heard great things about you. You even inspired my daughter to fight the leader of the Akatsuki.' _Hiashi remembered seeing the massive damage to Konohagakure.

'_And now, you're the key to winning this war. I don't know what my daughter saw in you, but I know that you played a big part in her life.' _Hiashi smiled. _'If things were different, you… would have my blessing.'_ Hiashi got far to the rear of the battlefield, and gently laid her body on the ground.

"Lord Hiashi!" saw a familiar voice.

Hiashi looked Four o' Clock and saw his subordinate, Ko, whom had tears in his eyes. "Ko…"

"I…" Ko humbly bowed on his hands and knees. "I failed… to protect Lady Hinata…! I'm sorry!" he pleaded, as he sobbed.

"No," Hiashi responded. "I'm the one, who should be apologizing." Ko raised his head in confusion. "I placed a heavy burden onto her when she was young. For years, I treated her like a failure... but I'm the one who failed… I failed her as a father." He lowered his head, as he reminisced about Hinata while she was alive. "You were more of a father to her than I was…"

"You're wrong, Lord Hiashi. I've always thought of Lady Hinata as my little sister. My job was to protect her." Ko wiped his tears.

Hiashi bent a knee. "Ko. As Hinata's bodyguard. Will you do me one last mission and guard her body?"

Ko paused after hearing that request for a moment, then confidently smiled. "It would be an honor, Lord Hiashi!"

"I'm counting on you." Hiashi had left Hinata's corpse in Ko's care.

Meanwhile, the remaining Allied Shinobi Forces were engulfed with Kyuubi cloaks, staring at the Juubi, Obito and Madara. Killer Bee had transformed into his Hachibi state, while Naruto was in his Kyuubi Mode. Hiashi had just arrived seconds, before the Allied Shinobi Forces made their next assault on the two Uchiha and the Juubi. Killer Bee used his Bijuu Bomb, and everyone used their respectable jutsu. Obito and Madara ordered the Juubi with hand signs to surround their enemies with giant Juubi hands, like a bird in a cage. Everyone had managed to survive the attack by, somehow.

"I won't let my eldest daughter's death be in vain!" Hiashi yelled as he continued to fight on.

"Your daughter? Eh?" Obito asked. "Well, if you truly had valued your daughter's life… then you should've been the one to take those sprigs." Obito recalled, minutes ago, that Hinata took two fatal sprigs to the back while protecting Naruto.

Neji looked at the night sky. _'Lady Hinata. I know that you are up there with father, looking down. Cheering us on. You are free. I honestly want to know what it's like. One day… I will come and join you on the other side.' _He then focused on the two Uchiha. "But not today!"

Naruto took the lead in charging towards their enemies, with Rasenshurikens in each hand. The Allied Shinobi Forces charge with a roar. Soon enough, everyone gathered in formation and their Kyuubi cloaks had merged together, forming into a massive lioness.

"That's a… Lion." Madara noted its appearance.

"Hinata's will… Isn't dead, yet!" Naruto yelled, as the massive Kyuubi cloaked Lioness tore threw the arms of the Juubi. The Lioness then charged towards the Juubi with raw power and at full speed.

Suddenly, a pumped up Rock Lee had appeared next to Naruto, as they charged. "I'll take the one on the right!" he yelled.

"Okay!" Naruto yelled as he was prepared to throw the Rasenshurikens. All of a sudden, Naruto felt pain in his left shoulder. He realized that his left shoulder had been unintentionally dislocated. "Ugh!" he groaned. _'Dammit! My shoulder's dislocated again!' _Naruto looked to his left side to see no one right behind his left side. _'This isn't good! I have to throw this Rasenshuriken or-' _

'_You can do it…' _said a feminine voice.

All of a sudden, time had stopped for that split second. Hinata's invisible spirit had appeared behind Naruto's left. She floated halfway, as her legs were in floating a little, defying the laws of gravity. Naruto's eyes couldn't see her. No one could see her in fact. Not even the Byakugan could catch the dead. Hinata gently placed her soft hands onto Naruto's dislocated left shoulder and pressed down, relocating it.

'_My shoulder…' _Naruto thought, as he realized the pain disappeared.

Hinata wrapped her arms around Naruto's upper chest, as her feminine cheek rested on his neck. _'I believe in you… Naruto.' _Hinata's smooth voice had reached his ear. Before time had started working again, Hinata's spirit had floated all the way up, back into the heavens.

As time worked again, Naruto gasped. He turned his head slightly to the left. As he looked, he saw no one on his left. He could've sworn that he heard a voice. He then realized that it was Hinata's sweet voice that he heard. His eyes watered a bit, before turning it into a confident smile.

"Yeah!" Naruto roared, then turned to Rock Lee. "Do it, Bushy brows!" Naruto told Rock Lee.

"On it!" Rock Lee charged forward, assaulting Madara Uchiha, disconnecting the cord to the Juubi.

Naruto disconnected Obito's cord, by throwing a Rasenshuriken in his left hand. The massive Lioness made from Kyuubi cloaks had attacked and pinned down the Juubi's face with its fangs. Both Obito and Madara gasped, as they realized that the Juubi is being overwhelmed with power. They both jump off of the Juubi's head, being engaged by the confident and furious Allied Shinobi Forces.

"Unlike you guys… I don't want to cut off my bonds, or severe any of them!" Naruto roared.

"Then we'll just have to severe them for you." Obito said, as he and Madara used hand signs and prepared a Fire Style Jutsu. _**'Fire Style! Great Fire Annihilation!' **_As the flames hurl towards Naruto, the Elite Hyuga Jounin, led by Hiashi Hyuuga had stepped forward in front of Naruto and repelled the Fire Style attacks with their Gale Palm.

"We, the Hyuga are the strongest of Konohagakure! Don't underestimate us!" The bold Hyuga Jounin yelled, as they approach the two Uchiha.

"The Hyuga Clan, eh? I haven't fought them in many years. They're gifted in Taijutsu, and they possess the Byakugan, which makes them the more dangerous. They're right behind the Senju Clan and our own Uchiha Clan." Madara grinned in excitement. "This war is getting more interesting."

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for your support. So what did you all think of the tribute to Hinata? In the series, Neji's tribute was a bird. In this story, Hinata's was a lion. I also created that a moment where Hinata's spirit temporarily aided Naruto in his time of need. I'm going to skip plenty of details in this story. I'm going to skip to where Sasuke joins the battlefield. That Neji and Sasuke rein counter. Thumbs up. :)**


	4. Rookie Eight

The remaining Allied Shinobi Forces continue to press on against the duo Uchiha, whom are Madara and Obito, and the Juubi. Naruto had become fatigued from Kyuubi chakra to pass onto the Allied Shinobi Forces, and is now being treated and healed by his teammate, Sakura. Neji had a squad of skilled shinobi to the front lines to hold off the Juubi with strength and intel they had.

Obito had transported himself and Kakashi to Kamui's dimension, so that Kakashi wouldn't interfere with the Juubi and settle the score between the two former teammates.

The Four reanimated Hokage, Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi and Minato Namikaze had all arrived onto the battlefield. Their sclera were black, they had cracks on their bodies. The Four Hokage quickly learned of the situation and had set up a barrier, surrounding the wild Juubi. By using the Ten Seals.

What was most surprising, is that a certain rogue ninja with an unknown goal had suddenly appeared on the battlefield, leaving everyone around him confused, except his blonde-haired rival. "It's about time you've shown up, Sasuke." Naruto said.

Sakura's eyes widened a little, as gazed at his backside Uchiha crest. She couldn't believe her green eyes. She thought she would never see herself gazing upon Sasuke once more. "Sasuke?" she hesitated.

Sasuke responded, by glancing from behind, seeing Sakura since the Danzo incident. "Sakura." He replied.

She briefly paused, as her eyes had watered. "Sasuke!" Sakura yelled in surprise. The outburst caught the attention of the remaining Rookie Nine, including Neji, whom was taking Hinata's place.

Ino was the first person to rush towards Sasuke Uchiha, as she recalled her old feelings for him. "Sasuke, is that really you?" she asked, as she was then stopped by her teammates, Shikamaru and Choji.

"Ino, stop! He's an enemy now!" Shikamaru yelled.

"You need to keep your distance for now, Ino. You can't trust him!" Choji said.

"You guys are boisterous as ever…" Sasuke glanced at the boys.

"You bastard! You have the nerve to show up here, after everything you done?" Neji scowled, as Akamaru barked with contempt.

Right from behind, Neji had approached the rogue Uchiha from behind with normal breathing. Sasuke turned and glanced at Neji, the now Hyuga Jounin for the first time in three years. The two highly skilled Doujutsu users stared at each other for a couple of seconds. Neji's blank eyes squinted at Sasuke. Neji had already made up in his mind. Neji thought if his cousin Hinata was still alive, he would not let her be around the likes of Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha." He said.

"You…" Sasuke replied.

Flashback

Sasuke reminisced back when he met Team Guy in the hall before the Chunin Exams started three years prior. The two Doujutsu users were surrounded by Genin in the hall. Some were watching the duo, others were minding their own business.

'_You're a rookie, right? How old are you?' _Neji asked.

'_I don't have to answer you.' _Sasuke ignored Neji's question and walked away back then.

End Flashback 

"I don't know why you are here, but I do not trust you, nor do I like you one bit." Neji said bluntly.

"Hmph. That's fine." Sasuke shrugged it off. "I don't care if you resent me."

Sakura lowered her head a little, as she thought of something to say. "Why are you here, Sasuke?"

Sasuke turned to Sakura when she asked that question. "Look, a lot of things had happened, a lot has happened… I've changed for the better and my goal is… to become the Hokage."

The Rookie Nine were stunned and shocked after hearing what Sasuke just said, except for Naruto and Neji. Neji activated his Byakugan to see that if he was under genjutsu, but Sasuke was fine. Naruto had a normal look, knowing that he was going to say something like that.

"WHAAAAAAT!?" Sakura freaked out.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to laugh! I didn't know that rogue ninjas were such comedians!" Kiba yelled, at the same time being sarcastic. "Do you even understand what it means to be the Hokage!?" he roared.

"I understand far more than you." Sasuke back sassed Kiba.

"You wanna go, right now!?" Kiba challenged Sasuke.

"No way… not even if hell freezes over. You will never become the Hokage." Neji detested Sasuke's goal.

"Regardless of what you've done and what you've been through…" Shikamaru begun.

"Do you really think that we will get pass your crimes?" Shino asked, not expecting an answer.

"I'd figured that you all wouldn't just let go of the past. I don't give a damn if you all hate me now." Sasuke said, without a shred of remorse in his voice. He stopped himself and looked around to count his former classmates in his mind, until. "Hey, isn't there another person that should be here?" he asked, as he referred to Hinata Hyuga. The two never interacted, since becoming Genin three in a half years ago.

The Rookie Nine was in silence, as they all thought about Hinata's death. Neji wanted to react to Sasuke, but what good would it have done, he thought. After the moment of silence and no one speaking upon the matter, Sasuke quickly understood. "Oh, I see…"

"Look, Sasuke. Hinata's not here right now. That's all you need to know, okay?" Naruto broke the silence.

"He's right.

"Don't you dare speak of Lady Hinata in vain." Neji told Sasuke.

"Or we'll kill you on the spot." Shino added, as he lifted his arm and pointed at Sasuke with black tiny beetles pouring out his sleeve.

"Yeah, and I'll be the one to beat you and become the next Hokage!" Kiba yelled.

"In case you didn't know, the Five Kage are the reason that we are in this predicament." Sasuke told Kiba. "That's why I'm going to become the Hokage and change the system." He said with ease.

As everyone stared at Sasuke and heard his words, Naruto thought about Itachi's words for a brief moment. He then stood by Sasuke and then told him. "I'm the one who's going to become the Hokage!"

"I'm really glad that you all want to become Hokage, but we have a greater situation, here!" Hashirama yelled to the Rookie Eight and Neji.

The Rookie Eight stood on top of boulders and awaited for the First Hokage to open the barrier. The now reunited Team Seven stood at the very top of a rock, arm-and-arm. Team Ino-Shika-Cho stood on the below right from Team Seven, and Team Eight stood on the below left from Team Seven.

Neji looked at Team Eight, knowing that they were incomplete, due to Hinata's death. Kiba and Akamaru had sad faces while Shino stood there, blank, as they thought about Hinata. Neji took a deep breath and stood next to Kiba.

"I'll take her place." Neji said.

"N-Neji?!" Kiba stuttered.

"Lady Hinata may be gone, but she still live within our hearts. And if anyone is to blame for Lady Hinata's death… it's me. I wasn't fast enough to protect her from the Juubi." Neji said.

Kiba's worried expression turned to a smile and placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "Thanks, Neji. I'm sure Hinata would've liked you stepping up."

"Bark." Akamaru barked in happiness.

Hashirama had used Wood Clone Jutsu and some of his doppelgangers had surrounded the entire barrier and some had went inside the barrier.

"It's open! Now's your chance! Give the Juubi hell, everyone!" Hashirama shouted.

"Okay! Now, let's show them what Team Seven is truly made of!" Naruto yelled, the Rookie Eight and Neji had rushed head first inside of the barrier, before the Allied Shinobi Forces. "Let's go!"

"Right!" Everyone shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is kind of short, but I wanted Neji and Sasuke to meet each other after the Chunin Exams, because in the original, they only met once. I'm skipping to all the way to when Naruto and Sasuke fought Obito, shortly before the Tug of War. Neji will play a big part in the next chapter. :)**


	5. Father and Son

Obito Uchiha, whom had now become the Juubi's Jinchuuriki had been through a lot during the battlefield. He had survived a Chidori from Kakashi, the Copy Ninja, survived a critical blow from his sensei, Minato Namikaze, absorbed the Juubi and survived being torn apart by the Juubi's overwhelming power. Just by thinking about his teammate Rin Nohara, whom was the light to his eye.

Meanwhile, Madara Uchiha, whom is using his Perfect Susanoo to fight off against the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju and his gigantic wooden golem. They seem to be evenly match for one another, as for previous decades.

He is currently fighting the likes of Sasuke Uchiha, the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju, Naruto Uzumaki whom had possessed the Yang half of the Kyuubi, and the Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze whom possess the yin half of the Kyuubi. Both father and son had used their Kyuubi forms at their fullest potential against Obito.

Obito Uchiha floated in the air, staring at the two Kyuubi avatars. He thought of a plan and put his hands together, not as in rubbing, but as using hand signs. "Shall we begin?" Obito used a hand sign to summon the Juubi from his body. Its massive size had no effect or strain on Obito's imperfect body.

The Juubi had been released and made a loud thud, hitting the surface of the earth. The Juubi had entered its third form instantly and roared out loud.

Neji was one of the many survivors that had saw the Juubi emerge onto the surface. He used his Byakugan to examine the situation. _'Obito just summoned the Juubi! This is bad…' _

"That's the Juubi!" Naruto called out.

'_And now the Infinite Tsukuyomi shall begin!' _Obito thought as the Juubi had started to take a certain transformation. The Juubi's face had poked itself back into its body and took minutes to transform into something new. The Juubi that was summoned from Obito's body had suddenly transformed into an unfamiliarly massive tree. The Shinju Tree.

Everyone gazed upon the Shinju Tree, as it stood in front of the red moon.

"The Juubi turned into a… tree?" a random shinobi asked.

One of the roots of the tree was raised into the air, which caught most of the surviving Allied Shinobi Force's eyes.

"Do you see that?"

"Yeah… one of the roots are moving!"

The Shinju Tree struck its roots at the Allied Shinobi Forces below it, causing a loud strike, sending some shinobi flying into midair.

"Ah!"

"Guah!"

Many shinobi screamed when struck by the roots of the Shinju Tree. It sensed the Kyuubi chakra that was cloaked around some Allied Shinobi, then extended its branches out to catch the subdued Allied Shinobi in midair. As an example, a shinobi from Kumogakure was caught by the branches of the Shinju Tree.

"Aaah—urgh." Without warning or explanation, the branch immediately drained the Kyuubi's chakra and the shinobi's life force, leaving him absolutely dry and mummified. His eyeballs had rolled to the back of his head. As he dropped to the ground, he was already dead.

Many more shinobi had witnessed the terror of the Shinju Tree draining chakra from its victims. Those who saw the horror had started retreating to t he high grounds.

"Runaway, if you want to live!" A cloud shinobi screamed.

"Somebody! Anybody! Help me!" A sand shinobi screamed with tears running down his face.

"This can't be real…" Two shinobi from Konohagakure watched in horror, as they watched their comrades die in front of their eyes. They had scared and distraught faces.

"The tree is hunting us down, one by one!" Another leaf shinobi yelled, before getting caught within the branches.

After fifteen minutes of the Shinju Tree lashing out and draining chakra, it had all suddenly stopped, as if Obito was controlling it. Most of the surviving Allied Shinobi had regrouped.

"Are you alright, Sakura?" Sai asked, checking on Sakura's condition. Katsuyu, the large white slug lied next to Sakura.

"Yeah," Sakura panted. "The Five Kage will be here shortly, thanks to Lady Katsuyu." Sakura informed her teammate.

"Neji!" yelled a familiar voice.

Sakura and Sai turned their head and followed a cry. They looked to see Rock Lee, Neji Hyuga and Tenten together, but something was wrong. They gasped in horror, as they saw Neji severely injured. Team Asuma, with Kiba, Shino and Shino rushed to the scene to see Rock Lee carrying a dying Neji within his arms.

"Oh no!" Ino said.

"This can't be good!" Kiba said.

"Neji!" Rock Lee cried once more as Neji panted slowly.

"Neji…" Tenten whimpered.

"Lady Katsuyu! We have to use the long distance healing, immediately!" Sakura demanded.

"That's not possible." Katsuyu replied.

"Wh-why not?!" Sakura complained.

"That technique uses many of my tiny duplicates as a means of passing chakra to them, but all of my tiny duplicates had their chakra extracted and died." Katsuyu explained.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock. "No way…"

"In other words," Katsuyu looked at all of the drained and dead Allied Shinobi who lies on top of the rubble, below the Shinju Tree. "Just like the forces on the battlefield, all of my duplicates had been extracted and died."

'_If we don't do something fast, Neji's gonna…' _Sakura and Sai ran and glanced at Neji with a worried look.

"Sakura!" Rock Lee called.

'_Father… Lady Hinata… I'm sorry,' _Neji panted and blinked. _'I guess I'll be joining you after all… I'll finally know… what it means to be… free.' _Neji closed his eyes.

Shikamaru clinched his fist and punched the ground out of frustration. "Dammit!"

"Shikamaru?" Ino called.

'_It's my fault that Neji is in this mess. If I was fast enough… Neji wouldn't have pushed me out of the way!' _Shikamaru beat himself up on the inside.

Flashback 

Five minutes prior, the Shinju Tree had attacked the surviving Allied Shinobi Forces. Many who witnessed its horror firsthand had fled to the high grounds. One out of a less than a thousand shinobi was Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru was running forward and looking back at the same time. _'Damn. This is bad. Almost half of the Allied Shinobi Forces had been drained from their chakra. How could we even match that kind of power? Naruto, Sasuke and the Hokages are dealing with Naruto, and…' _Shikamaru gasped, as he saw two large branches headed towards him. _'No, I make it in time!' _

'_**Eight Trigrams Gale Palm!' **_Neji yelled, as he pushed wind towards Shikamaru's back, causing his body to push and fall forward, dodging the Shinju branches.

"Ngh!" Shikamaru grunted as he hit the ground. _'What the hell was the force?' _he quickly got up from the ground and saw Neji, whom was now wrapped under the large branch. He gasped in shock. "Neji!"

The branch was wrapped around Neji's waist and drained the Kyuubi chakra and his own. Neji did his best to fight back, but the branch was too durable, since Neji was losing strength.

"Leaf Hurricane!" Rock Lee yelled as he had jumped into the air and kicked away the branch to pieces. Rock Lee had used the Inner Eight Gates to catch Neji and flee the scene. "No! Neji!"

End Flashback 

After the assault from the Shinju Tree, Hashirama Senju connected with Ino Yamanaka and linked with everyone's thoughts. He tried to reason and convince them not to give up, even if the time was hard. But, not a single shinobi would come over and fight with him.

Naruto glared and cried towards Obito, whom is the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. After the major losses of the Allied Shinobi Forces, Naruto couldn't help but grieve and lowered his head. Obito on the verge of convincing the entire Allied Shinobi Forces to surrender.

But out of nowhere, Sasuke Uchiha, whom is in his humanoid Susanoo struck one of the Shinju branches. This image caused Naruto to snap out of depression and to chase after Sasuke once more. He promised to bring Sasuke back to Konohagakure, no matter the cost.

Then everyone, whom was still cloaked in Kyuubi chakra had suddenly felt a surge through their bodies. They all felt Naruto's feelings and saw some of his memories.

'_No way…' _Sakura thought.

'_These feelings… these are Naruto's? It's passing through all of us… through my jutsu.' _Ino silently noted, as she looked at her hands.

Naruto reminisced that time when he was on the playground with the other kids. He and Sasuke were the only ones alone. Sasuke started to walk into the dark woods by himself. Naruto briefly followed him and attempted to speak. But for some reason, he didn't and lowered his hand.

'_At the time… I should've called out to him. I keep regretting that scene over and over again.' _Naruto thought, which reached the Allied Shinobi Forces.

'_This must be… Naruto's heart.' _Sakura thought.

The Allied Shinobi Forces saw flashbacks of Naruto's old memories. From the time where he sat on the swing alone and watched the other kids become Genin, to the time to where he caught up to with a runaway Sasuke at Final Valley.

"Don't tell me…" Shikamaru said.

"It's that time…" Kiba said as he, Shikamaru and Choji thought back during that Sasuke Retrieval mission. They had encountered the Sound Four along the way. Their mission turned to be a failure, but in the end, they made it all out alive.

Everyone then saw a flashback during the time when everyone in Konohagakure had attended the Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi's funeral during a dark cloudy day. Hiruzen the aftermath of his death in Naruto's memories.

The next thing he saw was the funeral of his late son, Asuma Sarutobi. Three years later.

'_Asuma…' _Hiruzen was sad to learn of his son's demise.

'_Asuma-sensei.' _Ino, Shikamaru and Choji thought as they reminisced about their sensei before he died.

The next flashback that everyone saw was when Naruto was a kid and he was with the late Sannin, Jiraiya the Gallant. There was a tomb deep into the woods made by Naruto to honor him. Sadly, Tsunade, Orochimaru and Hiruzen had reminisced about Jiraiya and the countless missions they went on decades ago.

Tsunade would remember beating on Jiraiya for his pervy misdeeds. Orochimaru remembered defecting Konoha and fighting Jiraiya in attempt to severe their bond. And Hiruzen Sarutobi remembered teaching Jiraiya how to make animal contracts.

The next flashback was Naruto and Killer Bee encountering Itachi Uchiha and Nagato. Sasuke remained silent as he knew he's the younger brother of Itachi.

'_Big brother.' _Sasuke reminisced about Itachi. He had just parted ways not too long ago.

The next flashback was when Lady Chiyo had died. She had successfully revived Gaara, but in cost of her own life. All shinobi from Sunagakure had personally attended Gaara's revival. Everyone then prayed for Chiyo's soul to be safe, and Sakura cried as Chiyo remained dead within her arms.

'_Lady Chiyo…' _Sakura's eyes watered.

Gaara saw Naruto's memories as well. _'Lady Chiyo. I owe you my life.' _Temari, Kankuro and most of the sand shinobi reminisced as if it was yesterday.

The next flashback was when Hinata Hyuga had died in Naruto's arms. That event happened an hour ago. Everyone who knew her. Her father Hiashi, whom felt bad about her death. Her guardian Ko, whom had cried for her and guarded her corpse. Her teammates Kiba, Akamaru and Shino, whom was devastated over their teammate's death and disbandment. The Konoha Eleven, the Rookie Nine. Her respective Hyuga clan, whom had acknowledged her after standing up to Pain. Including the dying Neji Hyuga, whom had considered her a failure at first, then became her personal trainer afterwards. Everyone could see through Naruto' memories. They even saw the time when Naruto and Hinata met as little kids. Hinata was being bullied as Naruto stood up for her.

"Lady… Hinata…" Neji muttered in Rock Lee's arms.

Rock Lee looked down at Neji as he heard her voice. "Neji!"

'_That's why I don't want to leave behind any regrets!' _Naruto silently yelled.

"I don't wanna look back and think what could've been… I wanna continue to move forward!" Naruto yelled as he pressed on against Obito.

* * *

Neji gasped. He moved his eyes around to see what was going on. _'Am I dead?' _He quickly sat up and saw that he was inside a pitch-black void stretched many miles away. Everything was dark as he stood onto his feet. "Where am I? And why is everything so dark?"Neji took a deep breath. "Byakugan!" Neji squinted his eyes and attempted to activate his Byakugan, but failed. _'My Byakugan… it's not working…' _He looked around to see what it was. "Is this a genjutsu?"

"No. It isn't a genjutsu." Said a familiar voice.

Neji gasped as he heard a voice come from behind him. He turned around and took his Gentle Fist stance to face the person in the dark. "Who's there? Come out of hiding!" he demanded.

"Rest easy, Neji." A man had suddenly walked out of the shadows to approach the young Hyuga. As Neji got a good look at the mysterious man in the dark, he gasped in shock. The man that approached Neji is no other than his own father, Hizashi Hyuga. "For it is I… your father."

"Father… where am I? And why are you here?" Neji interrogated his late father.

"As you can see, my son. This pitch-black place is called the void." Hizashi turned his head and looked all around the void. "The void is a place where people are brought here, whom are on the verge of death. Right now, your life is hanging on a thread." Hizashi explained.

"Father. What you're saying is… I'm dying?" Neji asked and Hizashi replied with a nod.

"Yes. Right now, your friends are doing whatever they can to keep you alive." Hizashi removed the bandages from around his head, showing Neji that there is no curse mark on his forehead.

"Father… your curse mark is gone!" Neji pointed out.

"As you can see, there is no seal on my forehead. Every member of the Hyuga Clan's branch family possess one on our foreheads, including you and I. The only way for us to get rid of these Curse Marks… is death."

Neji did not speak for a moment. "How did you get here?"

"Despite me being dead, I felt that something was wrong. So I briefly left the afterlife and came here to see who it was and lucklily, I found you, my son." Hizashi answered.

"The afterlife. Father, is that where is Lady Hinata is—"

"Yes," Hizashi nodded. "Lady Hinata is currently in the afterlife."

"Father, can I see her?" Neji asked.

Hizashi looked at his son with a worried look. "It's not that simple, my son."

"I don't care! I need to see Lady Hinata with my own eyes!" Neji yelled.

"If you proceed to go to the afterlife without thinking, you will never wake up."

"What?"

"I understand your concern for your cousin, but there's a rule."

"A rule?"

"The only way that you can enter the afterlife, my son… is if you must completely accept death."

Neji's eyes widened in horror as he just heard his father's words. "So... if I want to see Lady Hinata again… I must accept death?"

"That's right," Hizashi placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "I know it must sound scary, but when you do accept death. Not only will you be able to see Lady Hinata in the afterlife, but you will be free from your seal. But if you choose to survive, your body won't die and you will help lead the Allied Shinobi Forces to victory."

"I see…" Neji looked down in disappointment. He then looked at his father with an answer. "Then I pick dea—"

"Neji!" yelled a familiar voice. "Neji!"

Neji was interrupted by a voice he was familiar with. He listened closely to figure out that it was Rock Lee's voice. _'Could it be… Lee?'_

"Neji. Do you know that person?" Hizashi asked.

"Yes, father. I know that annoying voice anywhere. It's Rock Lee." Neji replied.

Hizashi chuckled. "I see someone still wants you alive, though."

"I guess so. But if I wanted to survive, I don't know how to. That tree nearly drained everything from me."

Hizashi then thought of an idea. "Neji. I have something to tell you."

"What is it, father?"

"About Hinata. There's a way that she and all the other fallen Allied Shinobi can be revived..." Hizashi begun to say.

"Really? How?" Neji's ears widened as he listened to his father.

"You know. You just don't remember, my son." It took Neji a moment to figure it out, but then gasped as he finally knew what his father was talking about. After Naruto had defeated Pain in Konoha, a bunch of green dancing lights had flown across the sky and made contact with a number corpses. Shortly after, he noticed that many people who had fell victim to Pain's assault was revived.

"You mean, back then..."

"Of course. Hinata and everyon who had died can be brought back with that special jutsu."

"But how? Madara and Obito Uchiha possess the Rinnegan. There's no way that they will revive our fallen comrades." Neji detested.

"You can stop Obito from casting the jutsu with the Gentle Fist. All you need to do his strike the right pressure points." Hizashi encouraged.

"But can I really do that?"

"Of course you can. You're my son. But there's something else you should know about Madara Uchiha."

"What is there to know about him? They are trying to complete Project Tsuki no Me plan and cast everyone inside of a genjutsu." Neji informed his father.

"Madara Uchiha is planning to use Obito to cast Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth on himself after the Allied Shinobi Forces extract the Bijuu from his body."

"What? How do you know of this?"

"While in the afterlife, I spoke to the man, whom is responsible for Konoha's destruction. He told me that the masked man called Madara tried to use him and cast Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth on him."

"Are you talking about Pain? Why would you talk to him?"

"I once heard that everyone deserves a second chance. I was reanimated when this war started. I may not have been there to watch you grow up, but I could tell that you have gotten stronger. Strong enough to be acknowledged as a genius." Hizashi stated as he saw the now grown up Neji.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sakura is currently using medical ninjutsu to heal Neji. He had slowly started to gain conscious within his mind.

_'Naruto... you've tried to shoulder the burden all by yourself. First Sasuke... now winning this war... Don't try to do everything by yourself. As I said before, you are the key to winning this war. Your power is critical to the plan. Until we execute it, we must protect you!'_

Tenten glanced at Neji's unconscious body. _'Neji...'_

Neji then thought of his father Hizashi. He opened his eyes and looked at the night sky. "Sorry, father. There's something I have to do before I go... thanks to Naruto." he muttered.

"Neji! Don't talk! I won't let you die! Naruto-no... Everyone wouldn't want you to die! If Hinata was still here, she wouldn't want to you to die also!" Sakura yelled while continue to heal him.

Neji then thought about the time when he fought Naruto in the Chunin Exams. _'When we fought in the Chunin Exams, I told him that becoming Hokage was impossible and that only those who are destined to become Hokage.' _Hashirama Senju stared at the half conscious Neji Hyuga, whom had mentioned Hokage. Tobirama Senju the Second Hokage had listened to the conversation as well. _'But after he beat me... he taught me that I can change my own destiny. He made the impossible, possible. I see now.' _The Kyuubi cloak of chakra had suddenly reappeared surrounding Neji as he gained full conscious. _'Naruto Uzumaki is destined to become Hokage.' _he sat up. _'Also, I made a promise that I now tend to keep.' _he panted as everyone around him was happy to see him make it.

Tobirama smiled.

_'Thank you, Naruto. With your chakra and willpower... you saved him.' _Sakura thought.

"Yep. Good to see you again, Neji." Sai said.

Rock Lee embraced Neji with tears of joy, squeezing him. "Neji!"

Tenten teared up. "Neji..."

"Lee, you're squishing me..." Neji muttered. He then felt a palm pressed against his forehead. The wrinkles on his face had disappeared as he looked normal. He looked up to see the Fifth Hokage Tsunade smiling. "Lady... Hokage?"

"Lady Tsunade?" Sakura was surprised to see Tsunade here.

"Well done, Sakura." Tsunade placed a hand on her forehead and she smiled.

Everyone gathered up in one place at a time, preparing to aid Naruto and Sasuke and stop the Infinite Tsukuyome from activating. The Five Kage had started to lead the assault against Obito. Neji stood up among the surviving the Allied Shinobi Forces.

"Our youth is limitless! Let's go, Lee! Neji! Tenten!" Might Guy yelled with passion.

"Right!" Neji responded.

"Yeah!" Tenten responded.

"Yosha!" Rock Lee responded.

Hashirama Senju stood in front of everyone. "Let's go chase go off our hopes and dreams! We're off!"

"Right!" Everyone responded and charged towards their fates.


	6. The Broken Uchiha

In the midst of battle, Naruto and Sasuke had teamed up and fought against Obito, whom is the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. The two shinobi from Team Seven had fought Obito in their separate respective avatars. Naruto used his Kyuubi fox avatar and Sasuke had used his humanoid Susanoo. Jugo has been at Sasuke side to lend him senjutsu.

Sasuke decided to do something different. Naruto gasped as he saw Sasuke doing something to his humanoid Susanoo. "I believe this is what Madara had done in the past." Sasuke noted as he fit his purple Susanoo armor around the Naruto's Kyuubi avatar.

Hashirama caught a glimpse of the duo's transformation. "That's the…"

Naruto and Sasuke whom had now combined their efforts had created a large purple Susanoo armored Kyuubi with a Susanoo katana. Obito Uchiha had his Sword of Nunoboku held in his left hand and his massive black shield into his right.

"Come on!" Obito yelled.

The duo clashed their most powerful avatar weapons against Obito's. Obito's massive shield made a great defense against the Susanoo wearing Kyuubi's katana, and his speed was too great for Naruto and Sasuke to catch.

Obito looked to the night sky and glanced at the bright full moon. "The moonlit dream will fill this hellish void… has finally come! The divine blade of the Sage of the Six Paths, Nunoboku, is in my possession and it is quite formidable. What little hope you had just went out the window. You will all succumb to Project Tsuki no Me." Obito said.

Naruto downgraded to his chakra mode, still in sync with Sage Mode. He somehow called his classmates from the Konoha Eleven. The first to notice was Kiba.

"Hey, guys… isn't that—"

"Yeah." Shino responded.

Team Guy suddenly sensed Naruto, calling for them as well.

"Lee. Tenten." Neji called.

"I think that's Naruto calling us!" Rock Lee said.

"Yup, that's him. Let's go!" Tenten responded.

"He's calling for us!" Shikamaru said as Team Asuma placed chakra into their feet and ran towards Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sasuke. We only get one shot at this. As soon as we see an opening… we're going to strike!" Naruto informed Sasuke.

"Got it." Sasuke replied.

Within the Kyuubi Susanoo, Naruto had summoned nine massive Rasengan within each tail. The Konoha Eleven… Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Rock Lee, Tenten, plus Sai had made long jumps and penetrated each of the Kyuubi tails.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Tsunade use a jutsu to constantly rejuvenate the remaining Allied Shinobi Forces as they fight on against Obito.

Most of Konoha Eleven gasped as Naruto's Kyuubi cloaks were automatically worn and giant spiral Rasengan had appeared before them.

_'What is this!?' _Tenten thought.

"These Rasengan… I trust that them to you! Use them to destroy that black shield!" Naruto demanded, telekinetically.

_'Will we I… really be able to do it?' _Rock Lee thought, feeling hesitant.

_'Of course you can, Lee! You can do it!" _Neji encouraged Lee, telekinetically.

_'You'll all be fine!' _Naruto spoke, telekinetically.

The Konoha Eleven thrusted the massive Rasengan forward, attacking Obito's giant black shield. The Nine Rasengan had made contact with the giant shield, causing it to crack a little.

_'Go, everyone!' _Sakura and Tsunade silently cheered on.

The nine knew that it wasn't enough, so they pushed harder, yelling and giving it all they got, finally destroying the shield, leaving Obito defenseless.

"Haah!" Naruto and Sasuke grunted as they thrusted the Susanoo katana forward towards Obito.

With Obito's shield gone, Obito was defenseless. Obito tried to clash his Sword of Nunoboku with Naruto and Sasuke's Susanoo katana. Before the blades made contact, Obito suddenly saw visions of himself of what could've been, if he had returned to Konoha as a hero.

_'Why am I.. seeing all of this?' _Obito asked himself as the vision would not stop playing. Little by little, Naruto and Sasuke had broken through Obito Uchiha's Sword of Nunoboku and successfully slashed Obito's left side. _'What… just happened?' _he wondered. And out of nowhere, the Bijuu chakra had leaked out of Obito's side and attempted to escape, like they were in the cage. The first seven Bijuu nearly broke out.

**"You know what to do, Naruto. It's the same as Tug O' War! Pull the Bijuu's chakra from Obito!" **Kurama instructed.

"On it!" Naruto replied.

Naruto used its seven tails to attach and latch onto from the Nibi's to the Nanabi's chakra. He even tried to use its two remaining tails to catch the Ichibi and Hachibi's chakra, but was instantly rejected.

Kurama grunted. **"It didn't work with the Ichibi and the Hachibi. Make sense that Naruto has never received their chakra before." **

Out of nowhere, Gaara had appeared on his flying cloud of sand. "I'll do it. Since I was the former Jinchuuriki of Shukaku, the Ichibi."

"Gaara!" Naruto called.

Gaara summoned a large portion sand that was within the large gourd behind his back and used it to latch onto Shukaku's face. _'It's working… come, Shukaku!' _

Killer Bee was seen falling out of the sky. Weeeh! You finally let your guard down, Hachibi's Chakra is all mine now! Foreshow!" Killer Bee rapped in spirit as he used two large octopus tails to successfully catch Hachibi's face.

"Octo-pops!" Naruto cheered on.

With the Jinchuuriki fighting in a Tug O' War, the Konoha Eleven landed on their feet with no casualties. The Kyuubi capes that was worn around them had disappeared and downgraded back to version one Kyuubi cloaks. Shikamaru looked up to see the Tug O' War.

**"Pull! If we succeed, he'll only be a shell of the Juubi! Which means the flower will not bloom!" **Kurama yelled.

"Gurh!" Obit grunted.

The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, whom was next to Orochimaru had watched the Shinju Tree stop from blooming. "It stopped…" He then thought about the fight with Obito. _'This means… he has no control over the tree!' _

Shikamaru had his teammate Ino link with everyone by using Mind Transfer Jutsu. _'Everyone! I told you that even though we don't hold much power, we can still play a vital role. That vital role is now! Listen closely, everyone.' _Shikamaru instructed everyone to listen to his plan.

Meanwhile, Sasuke used the Susanoo's arm to pull on its tails. "Just pull, Naruto." Sasuske said, extending an arm.

"Sasuke…"

Without warning, the Konoha Eleven had aided Naruto and Sasuke once more as they landed on one of its tails.

"Naruto, you're the one who asked us for help! So that's what we're gonna do until the very end!" Kiba said confidently.

"You guys!" Naruto smiled when he saw his friends.

"It's not just us, Naruto." Shikamaru added. Hundreds of the remaining Allied Shinobi Forces had arrived to the scene to help Naruto in Tug O' War.

The Fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze, whom was in his Kyuubi mode had arrived as well. He grabbed a portion of chakra and created and extended a long numbers of chakra arms for the Allied Shinobi Forces to pull on. "Everyone! Please grab on to my chakra!"

"Oh yeah! Everyone is working together!" Naruto yelled as he could feel the teamwork.

The entire Allied Shinobi Forces was pulling. For the first time, the Allied Shinobi were all working as one. Minato had extended nine long arms, Killer Bee had already transformed into his Hachibi mode. All shinobi from Konohagakure, Sunagakure, Kumogakure, Iwagakure, Kirigakure and samurai from the Land of Iron are working together.

Obito, who floated in the air and watched as the Bijuu were attempted to be pulled right out of him. After at least five minutes of pulling and struggling, Obito had lost the war. Naruto smiled when the seven Bijuu had been successfully extracted from Obito's body as the pale white skin broke off Obito's body.

"Hell yeah, we did it!" A random shinobi yelled in excitement.

The seven Bijuu are now free from its prison from inside Obito Uchiha, who fell hundreds of feet down. _'Did I… lose?' _Obito thought, before crashing into the ground.

Naruto and Sasuke's avatar dispersed after their total victory against Obito. "Alright, we did it!"

Everyone cheered, as they had finally avenged their loved ones and friends. The progenitor of the Fourth Shinobi World War.

One of the surviving shinobi started to wonder of Obito's whereabouts. "Hey, where is the bastard, Obito?"

C used his sensory-type abilities to sense him out and glare east. "Over there! He's still alive!"

"Yeah, let's get him!" A random shinobi yelled. As the army of Allied Shinob began to run, they were then stopped by the Fifth Hokage, Tsunade.

"Holt!" Tsunade threw her arms up, stopping all of the shinobi.

The number of Shinobi were confused of why they were stopped. They could've killed Obito then and there. Justice would've been given. Five minutes after being stopped, Neji was with Rock Lee and Tenten.

"I don't get it. Why did Lady Tsunade stop us, Tenten?" Rock Lee asked.

"Don't ask me, how the hell should I know the answer?" Tenten gave Rock Lee an attitude.

"Lady Fifth must have her reasons." Neji answered.

"Neji?" Tenten called.

"What was that?" Tenten asked about the rumble.

"Over there!" A shinobi pointed south, as many eyes saw the impact from Naruto's Rasenshuriken. Naruto used Sage mode and jumped on top of a tree to locate and sense Madara's chakra. Madara was fighting the First Hokage, Hashirama Senju in the south southwest. Many shinobi had used chakra in their feet and ran towards the scene as fast as they could.

"If that Naruto kid threw that jutsu over there, then that must be where the real Madara Uchiha is!" A cloud ninja pointed out as he ran.

In that large party group of shinobi, Neji was in there running. As he ran towards Madara, he got second thoughts and stopped. Rock Lee and Tenten were the closest one next to Neji and noticed that he stopped.

"Huh? Neji?" Tenten called in concern.

"What's the matter, Neji? We're about to seal Madara away for good." Rock Lee said.

"Yes, I know but something doesn't feel right." Neji noted the atmosphere. He knew that it was too soon for victory. Neji gasped as he remembered what his father told him.

_'You have to stop Madara from being revived at all costs.' _Hizashi's words.

Neji sprinted off and turned the other way, running towards Obito. Rock Lee extended a hand. "Neji, come back!"

"Lee!" Tenten grabbed his arm.

"But, Tenten."

"Neji has a plan. Remember. Naruto called him a genius. He's got this." Tenten convinced Rock Lee to let Neji go and do his personal thing.

Rock Lee nodded. "You're right!" he and Tenten followed everyone else to where Madara is.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obito, whom is lying on his back paralyzed with Kakashi Hatake and a one-armed Minato Namikaze standing over him.

"I hoped you'd make amends for everything you've done up until now…" Kakashi turned to his sensei, Minato. But if that's the state of his current condition, then I guess just laying there will have to suffice." He began to move. "Sensei, please take care of Obito."

"Of course." Minato replied. Obito clapped his hands together, forming an earth hand sign. "What are you trying to do now, Obito?" Minato asked, curiously.

Kakashi stopped in his tracks and turned back to Obito. "What?"

"There was a man… I hoped to use… had used a forbidden jutsu in order… to betray me."

Minato had no clue what Obito was talking about, but Kakashi knew what he meant. The forbidden jutsu that had revived him completely. He remembered sitting down next to his deceased father, Sakumo Hatake in front of a fire, until he was called back to the living world. "No, Obito. You can't mean…"

"Not in my wildest dreams… did I think that I would walk the exact same path as he did." Obito thought of Nagato, whom was known as Pain and God in Amegakure. **_'Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth.' _**

Kakashi bent down. "Obito, if you use that, then…"

Minato glanced at the worried Kakashi. _'Given by that reaction, Kakashi must know that if Obito uses that jutsu… he'll die.' _

"I finally think I understand why Nagato betrayed me…" Obito thought about both Nagato and Naruto. "When the feelings and emotions of a group of people become unified… it really does become quite the device. Seeing both how Naruto and Nagato were students of Jiraiya the Gallant. Meaning that Jiraiya had defeated me… despite being already dead." Obito glanced at his sensei, Minato. "Minato-sensei. You were his student, too… and the man who became Hokage."

"That's correct." Minato answered.

"I once was your student and once dreamt of becoming Hokage. I failed to resonate my feeling and emotions with my comrades." Kakashi remained silent as Obito talked. "I no longer have the right… to meet Rin in heaven."

"Are you sure you wanna go through this? You can still atone for all the crimes you've committed." Kakashi insisted on living.

"No… That'll be too easy…" Obito answered.

"Wait!" yelled a familiar voice.

The three members of Team Minato had turned their heads to hear a voice approaching them. They looked to see Neji running towards them with his Byakugan activated.

"Who's that?" Minato asked.

"It's… Neji." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei. You're here." Neji panted as he arrived to meet with Kakashi.

"Yes, but what are you doing here, Neji?" Kakashi asked.

"Listen. Madara Uchiha is going to use this man to revive him with a forbidden jutsu." Neji explained.

"What? How do you know this?" Kakashi asked.

_'It's that Hyuga from before.' _Obito noted as he remembered watching Neji punch Naruto in the face. Neji took his time explaining Madara's plan to Kakashi and Minato.

"I see… so that's what it is." Kakashi looked at the immobilized Obito.

"We need to come up with a plan of our own and we also need to get Obito out of here as quick as possible, Kakashi." Minato then turned to Neji. "And you. Thank you for providing us with this information."

"It is an honor, Lord Fourth." Neji responded.

"By the way, you're from the Hyuga Clan, am I right?" Minato asked Neji.

"Yes, Lord Fourth." Neji answered.

"It seems that my son was lucky to meet a genius, such as yourself." Minato smiled and complimented.

Neji bowed. "Thank you. It is an honor, Lord Fourth Hokage."

All of a sudden, Black Zetsu had emerged from the ground right behind Obito and pierce his fingers into Obito's chest. All three Kakashi, Minato and Neji were distracted for that split second.

"I'll help you pay your penace… friend." Black Zetsu laughed horrifically.

"Oh no, he's already started!" Neji stated.

* * *

Meanwhile, both Madara and Hashirama were both rendered by each other's jutsus. Madara had pierced Hashirama with another of black rods, while Hashirama had used Sage Art: Gate of the Great God. At least three of them. One on top of the other.

"It's time to transfer." Madara grinned as his Rinnegan shined purple and his skin cracked a lot. "Finally… my counter attack."

"Nice bluff, Madara. But the war has been decided!" Hashirama told Madara as Naruto and Sai had immediately just arrived.

"Sai!" Naruto called Sai to do the sealing jutsu.

"Got it, Naruto!" Sai pulled out his large scroll across the ground. **_'Ninja Art! Super Beast Scroll!' _**Sai summoned a giant white painted tiger out of the scroll and it immediately charged towards the rendered Madara Uchiha.

"Naruto… you can't even imagine how grateful I am to you." Madara told Naruto.

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked, having no clue what Madara was talking about.

"By extracting the Bijuu from Obito's body. You've saved me the trouble of removing them, myself."

Meanwhile, Black Zetsu's black liquid form started to take over Obito's body. "Nothing personal, Obito. This had always been my one and only purpose, though."

"Black Zetsu… guh!" Obito groaned in pain as black rods stuck out of his right shoulder.

Neji, Minato and Kakashi watched as Black Zetsu watched Zetsu possess Obito.

"Oh no!" Neji said.

"Obito!" Minato yelled.

**_'Sharingan!' _**Kakashi quickly used his Sharingan to activate genjutsu on Obito's body.

Meanwhile, a rendered Madara had just been bitten by the Super Beast summoned by Sai. "Just a little longer…"

**_'Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth!' _**Both Madara and Obito yelled on different sides.

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for their support. I understood that I written too much in the last chapter and kind of [Spoil] the plan. Guess what happens next chapter. **


	7. Miracle Around the World

**_'Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth!' _**Both Madara and Obito yelled on different sides.

Meanwhile, Kakashi Hatake, Neji Hyuga and the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze, whom was glowing a yellowish-orange with black chakra outlines on his body. They glanced down at Obito's body, whom was currently possessed by Black Zetsu. Everything was silent for at least a minute.

"What just happened?" Minato asked, confusedly.

Kakashi looked at his sensei, Minato. "I just…" Before he could answer, the ground below their feet started rumbling. Not just these shinobi, but all shinobi across the battlefield could feel the rumble.

Then without warning, a giant monstrous face with Rinnegan pupils, white skin and antennas behind its head had emerged from the ground and was as tall as a tower. This creature was previously used by Nagato's Naraka Path Pain. It is called, the King of Hell.

Everyone stopped and turned back to see the face of the Outer Path.

"What the hell is that thing?" a random shinobi asked in shock from its great size.

"It's humongous!" another shinobi shouted.

"Is it an enemy?"

The Outer Path then opened its large mouth, dropping it all the way to the ground and tilted its face back. Its mouth then started glowing. Most shinobi were heavily alert, thinking that its an enemy's attack.

"What the—"

The Outer Path then shot out multiple projectiles of emerald green lights from its giant mouth, releasing the mount of souls within the skies. Everyone talking among one another and asked questions. They were shocked, confused, alarmed and gasping. Only shinobi from Konohagakure knew what this meant. This was the same jutsu that resurrected all those, who were revived by Nagato after the village's destruction back then.

There were souls that streamed down towards the surviving Allied Shinobi Forces with the speed of light. Some dancing towards the Allied Shinobi.

"Look out!" A mist shinobi yelled as he tried to defend himself, but some of the dancing souls passed him. "Huh?"

"What is this?" Mifune asked as he gripped his katana and glanced.

"What kind of jutsu is this?"

The dancing souls he streamed near the surface of the ground and made contact with corpses, such as the shinobi that had their lives drained from the Shinju Tree and the ones who died from the earlier attacks, such as the when the Juubi unleashed the Cutting Sprigs, impaling and killing a good number of Allied Shinobi. In order for the victims to be completely revived, the cutting sprigs that had to be removed from the corpses to prevent major damage to the arteries. Hinata Hyuga was one of the fallen victims to that attack. She had voluntarily sacrificed herself so that Naruto could live.

All of a sudden, a cloud shinobi's corpse, who had its life drained and left mummified by the Shinju Tree. A green soul had penetrated his body. Within seconds, the wrinkles on his face had disappeared and his body started filling back with life. He gasped as his eyes shot open and he sat up. He panted and looked at his hands. "I'm alive…"

The remaining Allied Shinobi Forces had watched as the green souls had penetrated numbers of dead shinobi and brought them back to life, as it was a miracle made by god. Many shinobi had woken up from death and were left tired and confused. The Five Kage were together at this time, watching their subordinates be brought back to life. They had shocked and confused looks on their faces, add with a bit relief.

"What is the meaning of this?" Ay asked as he stared at the dancing souls.

"Many of our shinobi… are coming back to life!" Mei noted as she cracked a smile. "It's a miracle."

"Yes. A miracle, indeed. Whoever is responsible for this jutsu will be a hero!" Ohnoki said as he gazed at some of the revived shinobi.

Gaara, whom had watched this miracle made him think back when Lady Chiyo had sacrificed her life to bring him back. _'This jutsu… takes me back.' _Gaara glanced at Tsunade, whom was in front of him and the other Kage.

Mei Terumi walked next to Tsunade. "Lady Hokage, do you know what this jutsu is?" Tsunade stayed quiet, then chuckled. Mei saw the chuckle on her face.

Meanwhile, Sakura is standing next to Katsuyu, whom is the size of a boulder. She looked at the dancing souls streaming across the sky. "Lady Katsuyu. This jutsu… isn't this the same-"

"Yes. It is the same jutsu that Pain used after Naruto had defeated him. The jutsu that revived everyone who died during Pain's assault." Katsuyu answered.

Sakura gasped in excitement and her eyes watered eagerly. "Naruto… you did it." She looked at the sky and continued to stare at the dancing souls stream through the air with no worry.

"Get the new revived shinobi to the infirmary! We don't want anymore casualties!" Tsunade yelled.

"Yes ma'am!" The shinobi that was around the Five Kage responded and gathered the new revived Allied Shinobi and took them to the infirmary, as instructed. It took about fifteen minutes to gather most of them on the battlefield.

Meanwhile, all the shinobi who were killed by the Juubi's Cutting Sprigs were moved to a certain place.

The number of souls had dance and traveled all across the lands of Lightning, Hot Water and Frost. The souls danced like rainfall and immediately struck the bodies that they belonged to.

"Where am I?"

"I'm alive? I'm alive!"

"What is the meaning of this?"

Many fallen shinobi and samurai all around the world had begun to question their reawakening. They were dead, and now they're alive again. But the problem was... what do they do now? There's no one that they can get answers from, and there HQ has been destroyed without their knowledge.

* * *

Meanwhile, all alone in Amegakure lied the body of a women. A women, who was apart of the Akatsuki Organization. Her name was Konan. Technically, she was killed by Tobi, himself. Due to abandoning the Akatsuki and defending Nagato's Rinnegan. She was strangled to death and casted under genjutsu. Her lifeless body floated in the middle of the sea. No fish from below would bother her corpse, nor bird from above would pick at it. It was as if she died peacefully.

From afar, an emerald green soul had crossed onto the borders of Amegakure and dance across the sky, until it had found its host. It danced down below and found Konan's corpse. It immediately made contact with Konan. A few minutes had passed, and her body was suddenly filled with life.

Konan gasped for air and her eyes were shot open in shock. She sat her head up, not realizing that she was still floating on water. She shifted her head left to right, looked around to see nothing but water and a few sheets of paper floating. it was night time from where she was.

She used her chakra sit and stand on top of water. _'What happened?' _she asked herself, but there was no one around. She knew that she was dead, and that Obito had taken Nagato's corpse. She looked down to see the wound on her chest and remembered being impaled from a rod by Tobi. The wound was gone. She placed a hand on her chest and sighed in relief.

She glanced at the night sky and thought about how she came back to life. There was only one jutsu that was capable of reviving the dead and bringing them back to the living. Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth. She knows, because Nagato used it to revive everyone that died in Konohagakure. Konan thought that if she was alive, then Naruto must've defeated the masked man, who calls himself Madara Uchiha. She let out tears of relief and happiness, and realized Naruto, the Child of Prophecy had beaten the masked man.

"Thank you, Naruto." Konan said as she slowly walked back to Amegakure.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ko, who had taken Hinata's corpse far away from the battlefield, far away from the Shinju Tree, to an infirmary where the corpses were sent to and swore to protect it to the bitter end. He removed his green Konoha vest off his back and put it on Hinata, as her vest had large holes and was stained with with blood.

He withstood over her and looked up to the sky and used his Byakugan and watched these dancing lights. He saw this before during Konoha's destruction and quickly knew what this meant. _'These dancing lights,'_ He gasped as he saw one green soul had made its way towards his direction. _'If it's coming this way, then that soul must be...' _Ko looked at Hinata's corpse, which had the sprigs removed from her body. He turned his head forward, only for the emerald soul to pass his head and entered Hinata Hyuga's body. "Lady Hinata!"

Hinata's corpse glowed a green light. Ko stared at her corpse for a couple of minutes, waiting for Hinata to open her eyes, but there's no response. Not a twitch in her finger, not a moan from her voice, not a flutter from her eyes. She's alive, did not wake up. Ko was confused. _'W-what's going on? That... jutsu worked, didn't it? So, why isn't Lady Hinata waking up?' _Ko silently questioned, as he previously saw souls contact with countless corpses and revived them, but this was different. Hinata was hit by the dancing soul, but wasn't responding. He could've sworn Hinata would've awaken by now, so Ko checked her pulse by placing two fingers on her neck. He could feel her heart pumping normal again, by laying an ear on her upper chest. "She must be sleeping, then."

* * *

"Dammit," Madara cursed himself. Madara was in a tight position. He was currently rendered by Hashirama Senju's technique, Sage Art: Gate of the Great God technique. Madar couldn't squeeze out of the red torri, which was currently on top of him and his arm was currently being yanked by Sai's Super Beast Scroll at the same time. "Black Zetsu failed." Madara knew that Black Zetsu was supposed to use the Rinne Rebirth technique at the same time as he did, but Madara quickly came to understand. that something must've happened on his side. He either missed his keypoint, thanks to fighting Allied Shinobi, or he must've been defeated. He then sighed out of annoyance. "Fine. I guess I have to do it, myself."

"Huh? What are you talking about?" Naruto asked Madara, as Sai tried to seal him away.

"This." Madara's eyes shot wide open, left both Sai and Naruto confused. Without notice or warning, a minimum explosion occurred. The torii that trapped Madara was destroyed, and Madara was free. Madara had activated his blue Susanoo rib cage, extended blue arms. He glanced at the two young shinobi in front.

Naruto, whom was under Sage Mode and Sai gasped in shock. "H-how did he..." Sai stood in motion as Naruto stood there shocked.

"Naruto. Did you forget that I defeated the Five Kage?" Madara confidently at the young blonde shinobi. "This is nothing to me." he said as he walked towards his target, Naruto.

Naruto growled at Madara.

"Now I'll-" Madara gasped as his body was suddenly coated by black flames unknown to him, which was called Amaterasu. Madara showed no reaction as he glanced and saw Sasuke Uchiha riding on Sai's Super Beast. He looked closely with his Rinnegan and saw Sasuke's Eternal Mangeyou Sharingan and blood dripping from his left eye. "Oh..."

"I'll burn you until there's nothing left." Sasuke said, as he use Amaterasu on Madara.

"Sasuke! Madara can absorb ninjutsu with his Rinnegan, so Amaterasu isn't going to work right now!" Naruto yelled.

"I know that now!" Sasuke replied from above.

"Don't worry. I'll make this quick." Madara cracked his knuckles and glanced at the young shinobi.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi stood there panting, Minato whom was bent on one knee and confused and Neji was alarmed. Obito lied paralyzed on the ground with Black Zetsu seperated from Black Zetsu standing halfway with his legs beneath the ground.

"What did you do?" Minato asked Kakashi.

"I used... genjutsu on Obito... ordering him to use the technique, since Obito was on the brink..."

Obito panted heavily. "Everyone who died... in this war... has came back to life!"

All three, Kakashi, Minato and Neji gasped.

"Wait, you're saying that everyone is... alive again?" Minato asked his dying student.

"And not only them, but... I also resurrected... everyone I killed within the past year..." Obito added.

"Obito..." Kakashi worried.

Neji stared at Obito's body with new information he had just heard He thought in his mind. _'Am I hearing this correctly? He just said that... everyone has been revived?' _A little over a month, on the day of Konohagakure's destruction, he remembered himself and hundreds of survivors witnessing the miracle of Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth. He saw dancing emerald color souls contact everyone in the village. _'If what he says is really true, then...' _Neji gasped, as he remembered his cousin Hinata. He knew there was hope. _'Lady Hinata is alive!' _His eyes watered in relief.

"Damn you, shinobi." Black Zetsu cursed the three shinobi that stood before Obito, as he knew he failed to revive Madara Uchiha. "You stopped me from reviving Lord Madara." Black Zetsu stretched his hand towards Obito's left eye. "But, the least I can do now is take the Rinnegan in your left eye."

"Stop him!" Minato yelled.

Kakashi and Minato were the closest ones to Zetsu, but they were not fast enough to catch Black Zetsu from re-attaching himself onto Obito's nearly unconscious body. Obito grunted as he stood.

"As long as I attach myself to his body, Obito Uchiha will survive." Black Zetsu stated.

"What the hell are you?" Minato asked.

"I am Black Zetsu. I am the Will of Madara Uchiha. And I shall eliminate anyone who stands in his way."

"But, I thought you were caught!" Kakashi assumed.

"It seems that you all underestimated me." Black Zetsu said.

"I see now." Kakshi now realized that Black Zetsu can merge and phase into solid matter.

"Until I give Lord Madara the Rinnegan, I will make use Obito's body, 'til the end." Obito said.

Neji looked back. He knows now that Hinata and everyone else has been revived. He wants to go to her as quick as possible. _'I have to hurry to see if Lady Hinata is alright.' _

"Worrying bout your friends isn't going to do a damn thing, brat." Black Zetsu caught Neji's attention. "You may as well forget it, because Lord Madara is just going to wipe them out again."

"Tch!" Neji grumbled.

"We'll stop you, Black Zetsu." Minato said.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Madara's side of battle. He has temporarily knocked out Naruto and Sai to the sidelines and he is temporarily battling the young Sasuke Uchiha. The duo had plenty of things in common. They're rogue shinobi, both lost people dear to them, both obtained the Mangekyou Sharingan, powerful Susanoo. Sasuke's snake katana that he received from Orochimaru clashed with Madara's old gunbai. It was if they were equally matched.

"My, my. You're quite talented for someone your age. How about we make a deal?" Madara proposed.

"A deal?"

"You're a surviving Uchiha, just like me. Do you want to join forces?" Madara offered Sasuke to cooperate with him against the Allied Shinobi Forces.

"Make no mistake. You're going back to hell where you belong!" Sasuke answered harshly.

Madara sighed. "Very well... As soon as I'm done with the others... you won't have much time left." Madara looked to see Naruto and Sai come from behind and held his breath, storing chakra to release a ninjutsu technique. **_'Fire Style! Hiding in Ash and Dust!' _**He launched the jutsu from his mouth onto the ground in order to escaped. Fire and ash had burned nearby shinobi, minority, including Naruto.

Naruto grunted as he backed away. "It burns!"

Madara Uchiha made his way towards his old friend, Hashirama and smiled.

"What is the meaning of this, Madara?" Hashirama asked.

"When I finish the other thing, I will come back for you." Madara dodge his question and left Hashirama, whom is still rendered by the black rods.

Hashirama thought about the Allied Shinobi Forces and the Bijuu. _'This is bad... at this rate, he's heading for...'_

The reanimted Madara Uchiha stood bould on top of a rock, in front of a large number of angry and blood thirsty Allied Shinobi Forces and Bijuu from the Ichibi- to the Nanabi, all glaring at him. Madara didn't care how they looked at him. All he thought was... "It's time for you to know your places, you filthy Bijuu." he smirked, as his Rinnegan looked sinister.

* * *

**The next chapter will be focusing on Madara Uchiha, but I will be making Madara Uchiha's story my way. **

**I couldn't revive the likes of Shikaku or Inoichi, because their bodies were obliterated by the Juubi's Bijuu Bomb. In order for Rinne Rebirth to work, the souls must make contact with their host's bodies. **

**Also, I revived Konan, because I feel like she was killed off in the story badly. We never hear anything from the Hidden Rain village after the war. NEVER! So I made it where Obito revived everyone he killed after declaring war. Konan is one of my favorite female characters.**


	8. Madara Strikes Back

Madara Uchiha stood on top of a cracked a smile, as he witnessed a bunch of foreign angry shinobi with weapons in their grasp glared at him. The first seven Bijuu glared at Madara as well. Never once has many Bijuu focused their hate on one man before.

Sensory-type ninja, such as Cee had gotten bad vibes of what was going to happen. _'This is bad…' _He glanced back at the shinobi from behind and saw some looks of fear in their faces. "Everyone, get away from here!" Cee ordered.

"Yessir!" Many shinobi answered as they had scattered from the scene, leaving a huge gap between Madara and the Bijuu.

Madara saw plenty of shinobi fleeing to the sidelines. "Oh, it seems that some of these shinobi are sensory-types. Some of them must know that they are out of my league." Madara had known that the shinobi world had modernized. He knew that this current generation of shinobi had developed in Ninjutsu and Fuinjutsu. He didn't want to play around, since he was still technically dead. He could get sealed at any moment. _'If I can't summon the Kyuubi, then…' _Madara slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning jutsu!" he shouted.

Meanwhile, Obito, who was possessed by Black Zetsu was prepared to fight two Jounin and a former growing inside of him. He dropped to his knees in pain and it looked like a lump was growing from his shoulder. He grunted and tried to gain self-control, but it was too much.

Minato grunted. "What's going on?"

Neji's Byakugan was activated and examined Obito's body. He could see something trying to escape Obito's body. _'What is that? It's like something's trying to escape Obito's body…' _

Black Zetsu could feel the Gedo Statue emerging through Obito. _'Lord Madara has finally summoned the Gedo Statue. It won't be long until…'_

Obito's body then shot up with his face looking towards the sky. "AAARGH!" Obito screamed, as the Gedo Statue had emerged from his body and took root like a plant. The Gedo Statue been released from Obito Uchiha's body, causing a large and loud thud as it landed.

'_It's so big…' _Neji gazed at the Gedo Statue's ginormous size.

"That's the Gedo Statue!" Kakashi pointed out in shock.

"Does Black Zetsu plan to tend to fight along that?" Minato asked with concern, then turned to his student, Kakashi. "Kakashi, can you still use Kamui?"

"I'll figure something out." Kakashi's Sharingan quickly activated and transformed into the Mangekyou Sharingan. He glanced at the Gedo Statue, preparing to send it to Kamui's Dimension. "Kamu-

Before Kakashi could fully use Kamui, the Gedo Statue had poof away, disappearing without the three shinobi's knowledge.

"Did you do it, Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"No. I didn't have enough time to use Kamui, though. It looked like it just disappeared out of nowhere." Kakashi panted.

"Could it have been a summoning?" Minato questioned.

"Neji." Kakashi called.

"I'm already on it." Neji had already activated his Byakugan, searching for the Gedo Statue, looking left to right from inside the deep pit.

Obito's body then collapsed, due to the Gedo Statue released and a huge toll on his body. Kakashi and Minato saw him drop like paperweight.

"Obito!" Kakashi cried.

"Obito, you had the seven Bijuu extracted from your body. And now with the Gedo Statue extracted… you would've been in the afterlife by now…" Zetsu noted as he slowly got bac up on his feet.

'_He's right… at this point, I should be long dead…' _Obito panted as he was nearly out of breath. His eyes were heavy and orbs sweat had streamed down his body.

"Obito!" Kakashi tried to move towards Obito, then Zetsu pulled out a random kunai, causing Kakashi to stop in his tracks.

"Ah, ah, ah." Black Zetsu forced Obito's body and put the kunai near his throat. "One more move, and Obito is good as dead." Black Zetsu threatened to kill Obito then and there.

"Tch!" Minato grunted.

Neji stopped searching and focused on Black Zetsu. _'I need to hurry...'_

* * *

Meanwhile, Madara had stood up, as the Gedo Statue had appeared from behind and intact.

"Ah, there you are…" Madara smiled as he turned around to see the stoned statue above him. He then made a long jump above, landing feet first on top of the Gedo Statue's head.

Gaara gasped, as he floated on a cloud of sand next to Shukaku. "It can't be…" he muttered as he stared at the Gedo Statue.

Naruto and Killer Bee had just arrived to the scene, inside of their perfected Bijuu forms. They confronted Madara as well as the seven Bijuu.

Naruto gasped as well. "That thing is back?"

The Yonbi, Sun Goku was confused. **"I don't get it. How can he summon that thing while still dead?"**

The Nibi, Matatabi answered his question. **"Madara Uchiha is capable of summoning, whether dead or alive."**

Madara closed his eyes for a moment, then shot them open in another. _**'Limbo Border Jail!' **_

In a matter of seconds, stood silence. Madara did not move from his spot, neither did the Bijuu move from theirs.

"**What's he doing?" **Gyuki asked.

"**Looks like he's up to something. Be careful every—ah!" **Matatabi was then struck in the face by an invisible being.

"**Guah!" **Sun Goku grunted as he flew backwards, crashing onto his side.

"**Ugh!" **Saiken, the Rokubi groaned in pain, as he was struck in the face as well, accidentally spitting out mucus.

Isobu had crashed in the rubble, face first. **"Ow…" **

Kokuo, the Gobi screeched as he crash landed onto his side, where the rocks caught his fall.

"**Guh!" **Chomei, the Nanabi's body flew upwards, as he was struck by the invisible being.

"**What the—ack!" **Shukaku, the Ichibi left sand trails, as he was struck.

"**Urgh!" **Gyuki, the Hachi grunted as he was struck from his right.

Naruto and Kurama grunted as they were struck as well. "W-what!?"

All nine Bijuu had been struck at the same time and no one knows why, except Madara Uchiha. Each of the Bijuu lied on their backs, wounded and nearly down for the count.

'_What… was that just now?' _Gaara was puzzled. He couldn't figure out what he just witnessed. All nine Biju had been knocked down. This has never been done before in shinobi history.

'_That bastard,' _Naruto grunted, while in side the Kyuubi avatar form.

The shinobi from the sidelines watched the horror of the Bijuu being all knocked down. They couldn't believe their eyes. If Madara could knock down the Bijuu without touching them, then what hope did they have of stopping Madara.

"Now. As they… all great things must come to an end." Madara clapped his hands together, forming a tiger sign. "Time to put these Bijuu on leashes now!"

The Gedo Statue slowly opened its mouth, sliding down like a jaw door. Inside its mouth glowed a purple light, then shot purple snake-like chains, yards away shooting towards the nine Bijuu. As soon as they made contact, they rapped themselves around the Bijuu's necks, like animal collars. The Bijuu howled in pain as they could feel the leashes tighten.

"Now, I shall extract the Hachibi and Kyuubi from their troublesome Jinchuuriki." Madara grinned.

"Kurama!" Naruto cried out for Kurama.

"**This isn't good…" **Kurama scratched and clawed with his hands to get rid of the snake chains, but his attempt was futile.

Naruto then thought of an idea. He could feel Kurama's body being dragged. _'If I can undo the Kyuubi mode, then maybe-' _

"Don't bother."

Naruto gasped, as he heard a voice close to him. He sensed negative energy close by. Really close. He slowly turned around just to see Madara Uchiha inside of Kurama's avatar. Naruto's eyes shot open with shock. A shadow clone of Madara had snook in without his knowing.

"It is futile. Once those chains latch on, there is no escaping." Madara said with ease.

"How the hell did you get in here? Tell me!" Naruto wanted answers from Madara.

"Just like how Kakashi and that other bowl-cut gut got in here." Madara referred to Kakashi and Might Guy, during a previous battle with Tobi. "You can't escape now."

"You son of a…" Naruto tried to move and punch Madara, who's inside of Kyuubi form. But before he could land the punch, he was stopped by Madara, who glanced at him. Naruto was now paralyzed and couldn't move his body. _'Dammit, I can't move…!' _Naruto had enough strength to face Kurama, who was restrained. "Ku… kurama."

"It's pointless," Madara taunted Naruto. "Neither you, nor the Kyuubi can escape these chains." Madara said.

"His name is Kurama!" Naruto yelled.

"Who cares if the Bijuu all have names? In the end, they are all pieces of the Juubi. And you will die from the extraction." Madara shrugged.

"S-shut up!" Naruto roared.

"Hmph, make me." Madara taunted.

Meanwhile, Shukaku was being pulled first, due to being the Hachibi. He tried his best to not get pulled within the Gedo Statue's mouth. Gaara raised his hands forward, summoning sand.

'_**Sand desert!'**_ Gaara summoned enough sand to create giant sand hands and clasped the chains pulling in Shukaku. "Over my dead body… will I ever let you have Shukaku!"

Shukaku glanced at his former Jinchuuriki and sand using Kazekge. He saw determination in Gaara's eyes to protect Shukaku at all costs.

"Oh really?" Madara summoned Susanoo's ribcage and launched a sword towards Garra, hoping to kill. Madara was surprised to see Shukaku defend a human. Shukaku raised a hand, stopping his sword. "Oh?"

"**I am Shukaku, the Ichibi! I hold the greatest defense in the world!" **Shukaku yelled with pride, despite being dragged towards.

"Who cares about your defense? You can't even save yourself from the Gedo Statue." Madara snapped his finger, shortening the chain and attacking Gaara.

"Guhh!" Gaara grunted as was struck by Madara's attack. Shukaku saw this and created a light cloud of sand made out of Shukaku's own esence to lessen his fall.

"**Gaara. You've done enough… there's no need to push yourself so hard to save me…" **Shukaku spoke with reason.

Gaara sat up and groaned. "I am no longer your Jinchuuriki, which means…" his green eyes glanced at Shukaku's making eye contact. "I can stay up pass my bedtime!"

"Fool. Soon enough, you will all be put to sleep." Madara snapped his fingers once more, causing Shukaku to jump forward towards Madara.

"**Farewell… Kazekage." **Shukaku gave one last prayer to Gaara before getting swallowed by the Gedo Statue.

Gaara had a shocked look on his face and stretched his hand out towards the Gedo Statue. "Shukaku!"

The Gedo Statue had swallowed the Bijuu from the Ichibi—to the Nanabi. Gyuki was next to be swallowed by the Gedo Statue. In order to save Killer Bee's life, Gyuki had transferred Bee's body to one of his tentacles and chopped it off before it was too late.

"**Sorry, Bee. You have to go on without me…" **Gyuki bid Killer Bee farewell before being swallowed by the Gedo Statue's mouth.

"And then there was one." Madara lifted a finger, then pointed at the restrained Kyuubi. "The war is almost over." Madara grinned.

Meanwhile, a wood clone of Madara was still in front of Naruto, watching him struggle to fight. He sees that Naruto has no means of giving up, whatsoever. Naruto would grunt and try to push forward.

"It's over." Madara's shadow clone said, before poofing away in front of his eyes.

'_A shadow clone?' _Naruto thought, then felt his body being pushed backwards while Kurama was being pulled forward. "Gurh!" he grunted at last.

Kurama turned to Gaara, who was on the sidelines. **"Hey, sand brat. I need a favor!" **

"Eh?" Gaara turned to Kurama.

The chains around Kurama's neck had gotten tighter. Naruto did all he could to hold on, but it was not enough to escape. Naruto Uzumaki had been yanked from Kurama's avatar, successfully extracted. Suddenly, Naruto's eyes widened in horror, as his life flashed before his eyes. His heart made one beat, as his body felt a weird ad deadly vibration.

"Naruto!" Gaara screamed. Then summoned a pile of sand to catch Naruto before crashing down. He quickly grabbed Naruto's dying body and fled the battlefield.

"It's done." Madara grinned, as he witnessed they Kyuubi's extraction. The Kyuubi had just now been extracted from Naruto. And now swallowed by the Gedo Statue. All nine of the Gedo Statue's eyes had completely widened open. "Ah ha, ha, ha!" he laughed sinisterly. "Finally! All nine Bijuu has been sealed away…" Madara temporarily celebrated, until he saw Gaara flying away with the dying Naruto. "Going anywhere so soon, Kazekage?" Madara summoned his Susanoo ribcage and attempted to launch an attack, taking out both the former Jinchuuriki. Until he sensed someone familiar a yard away. "Now to—" Madara had instantly activated his Susanoo ribcage.

A shinobi transported from behind and tried to strike down Madara, but failed. His kunai had chipped when it made contact with the Susanoo. Madara slightly turned to see his personal enemy, Tobirama Senju.

"Madara. I will stop you!" Tobirama grumbled.

Madara chuckled. "Go ahead and try."

Gaara is flying away with a dying Naruto Uzumaki on his back. _'Just hang on, Naruto. Help is on the way!' _Gaara decided to take Naruto to Tsunade for help.

Meanwhile, a sleeping Hinata Hyuga lied peacefully, with Ko protecting her body. As she slept throughout the night, her pinkie finger on her left hand twitched.


	9. Madara's Justification

Madara Uchiha withstood on top of the Gedo Statue's head. He chuckled at the visual sight before him. His personal nemesis, Tobirama Senju subdued and lied before Madara's feet. Tobirama had multiple black rods, also known as chakra receivers impale his reanimated body.

"Rrgh." Tobirama grunted. He could only move his neck and head.

"You know, Tobirama. I've wanted to do this to you for long time. Ever since you…" Madara paused as he reminisced his brother Izuna succumbing to his wound from Tobirama. The smile quickly turned into a frown. "Killed my brother, Izuna."

"That was a lifetime ago… Madara." Tobirama said as he glanced.

"Urgh!" Madara grumbled in anger after hearing those words. "Yes, my lifetime!" He stomped his foot in Tobirama's white hair, pressing Tobirama's face into the Gedo Statue's stone head. "I have never once taken a single member of your family, and yet you chose to take away my younger brother!" Madara put more pressure to his foot.

"I didn't have a choice…" Tobirama muffled, as his face was pressed into the Gedo Statue's giant stone head.

Madara raised his foot up from Tobirama's hair. "If there was ever a jutsu that could perish one's soul to oblivion, I would've used it on you a long time ago." Madara noted.

"Think what you want about me. I'm nothing more than a reanimated corpse that is past my time. And so are you." Tobirama replied.

"Yes, but truth be told. This war is technically your fault. If you had not invented this jutsu, people like that Orochimaru brat would've never had learn to perfect it. This war probably would've never happened."

"You do have a point, there." He silently gasped as his red pupil had locked on to something or someone from above. He spotted Sasuke riding on Sai's super beast bird, falling downwards, prepared to slice Madara, horizontally.

Madara could see his eyes and they were not focused on him for a split second. "What are you looking at?"

As Madara was going to slightly turn around, Tobirama gathered up chakra within his mouth to prepare a jutsu. _**'Water Style! Water Bullet!' **_Tobirama spat two liquid bullets from his mouth and tried to aim for Madara's Rinnegan.

Madara activated part of his Susanoo as a shield to protect his face. The liquid bullets had quickly evaporated into gas. He then saw Sasuke coming down with his snake katana through the corner of his right Rinnegan.

Sasuke gasped and his katana had dropped. His body had suddenly froze within midair. The truth is that Madara had used Limbo Border Jail to restrain Sasuke.

'_What is this? I'm stuck!' _Sasuke thought. He tried to wedge his way out, but the restrained had gotten tighter. _'Is there someone holding me?' _he assumed, as he could feel his muscles tighten harder.

"Ah, Sasuke. Why am I not surprised?" Madara turned around and saw Sasuke restrained by his invisible clones. He glanced at his snake katana and picked it up.

Tobirama assumed Madara's next move. "Don't do it, Madara!"

Tobirama's words fell on Madara's deaf ears as he faced Sasuke. "I gave you a chance to join forces with me and you once again spit in my face, by trying to destroy me." He glanced at the snake katana's blade, seeing his own reflection. "Don't worry. When I am revived… I will be the only Uchiha left in existence."

Sasuke's eyes grew big a little as he knew what Madara was about to do to him. _'No, he doesn't mean…' _

"Leave him out of this, Madara! This is between you and me!" Tobirama yelled, trying to protect Sasuke.

Madara paused for a second and looked back at Tobirama. "Now, why would you ever want to concern yourself with a brat from the Uchiha?"

"That boy is not evil. He was just angry that his clan went through a lot of pain for decades!" Tobirama replied.

"Speaking of pain, it was you who put the Uchiha through all that pain. I learned that after I was gone, you intentionally placed our-no my clan, the Uchiha within the Police Force where they could be outcast by and discriminated against Konohagakure. Am I wrong?"

Tobirama remained silent as what Madara said was true.

"You hate the Uchiha, you killed my brethren, you led the Uchiha down a path of destruction, so why does is it matter if I kill one of my own?" Madara then suddenly got a flashback from long ago. When Hashirama had stabbed Madara in the chest from behind at the Final Valley of The End. He remembered the exact words Hashirama had said before Madara had collapsed. "Hmph." Madara turned Sasuke's snake katana blade and made it reflect on Sasuke. "In order to protect those you love... you must sacrifice another."

"Madara!" Tobirama yelled.

"May they be a friend... a sibling... or even my own child." Madara quoted Hashirama's words. "Those are the words your brother told me before..."

Sasuke silently screamed as he felt something sharp pierce his chest. He flinched and slowly looked down and saw that he was stabbed in the chest with his own weapon. Sasuke's blade had stuck out through his Uchiha back crest. Blood had dripped from his mouth and off his chin. Sasuke then looked at Madara with shock.

Madara had a look of disappointment on his face. "What a waste of Uchiha potential."

"Plargh!" Sasuke slowly threw up blood. Some of his blood got on Madara's cheek, who didn't flinched at the spitting blood. "Now begone." Madara gently pushed Sasuke off the head of the giant head of the Gedo Statue. As Madara watched Sasuke fall, he suddenly saw a resemblance in Sasuke, which reminded him of his brother Izuna and gasped. _'Izuna.' _

Tobirama growled. "How could you... stoop so low?"

"I do this all... for the sake of Project Tsuki no Me." Madara told Tobirama. Then he looked at Sasuke's snake katana in his left hand, then threw it down off of the Gedo Statue's head, so it could be with its rightful owner. He then walked towards Tobirama. "I've wasted too much time with you. Now begone, Senju trash." Madara taunted and kicked Tobirama's impaled body off the Gedo Statue's head as if he was garbage, falling plenty of feet towards the ground.

A white Zetsu clone and Guruguru had appeared out of nowhere and approached Madara. "You caught all nine Bijuu within two minutes." he noted.

"You are so awesome, Lord Madara!" Guruguru cheered.

Madara turned his attention to White Zetsu. "Do you have it, White Zetsu?"

"Why, yes." White Zetsu raised a right arm and opened his fingers to reveal a purple rippled Rinnegan eyeball in his hand. "We are ready when you are, Lord Madara."

"Not right now." Madara declined.

"You don't want it?" A white Zetsu clone asked in confusion.

Guruguru raised his hand like a child in school and hopped around. "Ooh, ooh! Can I have it? Can I have it? I only have one eye socket." he begged.

"No," Madara pointed towards a large body of the Allied Shinobi Forces. "Your next job is to eliminate the Allied Shinobi Forces, Guruguru."

"Yessir!" Guruguru happily solute to Madara and jumped off the Gedo Statue's head without a care in the world. As his feet landed on the ground, he slammed his palm down, creating a summoning pattern on the ground. Summoning Jutsu!"

Guruguru had summoned a massive wooden statue, called the Kanzeon Lotus King. It was giant statue of a praying monk with five small faces for eyes and shoot five different elements at once. It also possess a thousand hands on its back. The Kanzeon Lotus King immediately moved towards the Allied Shinobi Forces.

"What the hell is that?" a random shinobi asked as the massive statue ad approached the Allied Shinobi Forces.

"Let's go, White Zetsu." Madara ordered White Zetsu to come along, as the Gedo Statue took steps towards its next destination.

"Mind if I ask where are we going, Lord Madara?" White Zetsu asked.

"We are going to collect the Kyuubi now." Madara answered.

"The Kyuubi? But, didn't the Gedo Statue swallow the Kyuubi?"

"Black Zetsu told me that the Fourth Hokage had used the Reaper Death Seal and split the Kyuubi within two. He sealed one half of the Kyuubi within himself, and the other half within that brat, Naruto Uzumaki. And now we will collect the other Kyuubi from the Fourth Hokage."

"But, Lord Madara. With one half of the Kyuubi, you're able to transform the Gedo Statue back into the Juubi, then seal it within yourself. Why do we need the other half?" White Zetsu questioned.

"Because I said so. I take form, I want all of the Bijuu. ANd I mean, ALL of them. I want to feel like I am in complete form." Madara smirked and sat down on top of the Gedo Statue's head, just riding as the Gedo Statue moved towards Minato. "Go and contact Black Zetsu. And tell him to have it ready when I arrive. And do not lose that Rinnegan in your hand."

"Yes, Lord Madara." White Zetsu left Madara alone.

Madara then looked forward, as the Gedo Statue moved towards the Fourth Hokage. 'Black_ Zetsu. You better have an explanation of why I was not revived.' _

* * *

**Thanks for following. I wanted to make this chapter special. **

**We all know that Madara hated Tobirama for killing his younger brother. I wanted to make it where Madara could feel justified for torturing Tobirama about what he did to the Uchiha, generations to come.**

**I decided to make Madara go after the other half of the Kyuubi within Minato, so he could collect all of the Bijuu, than have the Gedo Statue turn into the Juubi, prematurely. **

**Thumbs up for the next chapter.**


	10. Guess Who Just Arrived

"Let's burn our youth power to the max and help everyone!" Might Guy shouted, then glanced at Rock Lee, whom was helping him up. "Lee!" Then he looked at Tenten. "Tenten!"

"Yes!" Rock Lee replied.

Might Guy suddenly collapsed in Rock Lee's arms and felt dizzy. "Uurgh," he groaned.

"You're exhausted, Guy-sensei!" Rock Lee stated.

"Your body can't keep up with your optimistic mind!" Tenten yelled a her teacher.

"Huh?" Rock Lee's ear heard a swooming noise from above and looked up to see Gaara's sand flying. His round eyes looked closely, as he spotted of Gaara and Sakura riding on top of sand flying east, away from the Allied Shinobi Forces. "That's Gaara's sand... and Sakura's with him, too..."

"Why are they leaving the Allied Shinobi Forces?" Tenten asked, as she stared at the flying piles of sand.

"Considering that Naruto's Kyuubi chakra suddenly vanished and Sakura left the medical team. I believe the action is happening the same place where Kakashi and Neji are..."

"Yes! We have to go help Neji and Kakashi-sensei!" Rock Lee yelled with optimisim in his voice.

"Right!" Tenten said.

"Than it's settled!" Might Guy had stretched his hand towards the direction that Gaara and Sakura had flown. "We're going to help Kakashi and Neji and to finally put an end to this war!"

Tenten took a moment and wondered about her teammate, Neji Hyuga. _'Neji... I hope you're alright.' _She wondered, until she felt a rumble from the ground. She grunted, as she stood and heard the rumble. _'An earthquake?'_

Rock Lee tried to keep balance within his feet, with Might Guy on his side, due to the rumble. They groaned a bit.

"What's happening, Guy-sensei?" Rock Lee asked, as he held on to his sensei.

"That Lee, I don't know, yet. " Might Guy said honestly.

The three members of Team Guy had gasped, as they saw the Gedo Statue moving east miles away. They froze as they watched the Gedo Statue walk elsewhere. The Gedo Statue, nor Madara paid no attention to the three shinobi as they headed towards the Fourth Hokage.

Rock Lee was a little shocked. "Guy-sensei! Isn't that..."

"Yes, Lee. That is the giant ugly Statue that I fought earlier."

"And by it's direction... It looks like they're heading east. That's where Neji and Kakashi-sensei are!" Tenten informed.

Might Guy took a breather and gripped his fist. "Let's go after it."

"Yes! I agree!" Rock Lee replied without complaint or hesitation.

Tenten snapped. "You want us to follow that thing!? Are you crazy!?"

"Tenten, don't complain." Might Guy then pointed at the Gedo Statue's location. "Following the Gedo Statue will lead us straight to Kakashi and Neji."

"Yes. I agree. If we make it in time, we all can work together and stop that Madara guy." Rock Lee said.

"Well said, Lee." Might Guy then stood on his two feet for a brief moment and smiled. "We are going to defeat that Madara guy with the power of YOUTH!" Guy punched his fist towards the sky.

"Yes! The power of YOUTH!" Rock Lee punched his fist towards the sky as well.

"Oh!" Might Guy comedically collapsed.

"Guy-sensei!" Rock Lee bent down and attempt to help him up.

Tenten sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Mnato and Neji had engaged Black Zetsu, who had possessed Obito's body. Minato had launched a Rasengan within his left hand, while Kakashi launched a Chidori within his right hand.

Neji had activated his Byakugan and attacked Black Zetsu with the Gentle Fist. Neji knew that Black Zetsu was a liquid, so he tried to shut down Obito's chakra points, so Black Zetsu couldn't use him to stand. Thrust after thrust, Neji had a hard time hitting Black Zetsu, because he was evasive and possessed Obito's body, who possessed the Sharingan in one eye and the Rinnegan in the other.

"You shinobi are stubborn..." Black Zetsu said as he used his strength to block and evade Neji's attacks.

"Are you ready, Kakashi?" Minato asked Kakashi.

"Yeah, sensei." Kakashi replied.

"Let's go and assist Neji." Minato said as he was ready to take a step and fight Black Zetsu.

**"Wait a second, Minato!" **Kurama yelled.

"What's the matter?" Minato turned and asked Kurama within his mind.

**"Something doesn't feel right... I can't sense my other half."** Kurama said told Minato that it had lost contact with its other half.** "Try to sense my other half and Naruto."**

It took Minato a moment to try to sense the lighter half of Kurama. He tried to search for the lighter Kurama's chakra, but was unsuccessful. He gasped, as he felt nothing. Deep down, he knew what this meant. The Kyuubi within Naruto was extracted from his body. Minato's facial expression he made was shocking.

**"We were too distracted that we didn't notice that the other Bijuu had been taken by the Gedo Statue. Including my other half." **Kurama said.

"No, this can't be..." The Rasengan within Minato's hand had disappeared.

Kakashi looked at his sensei with suspicion and wondered what was going on. "Sensei?"

"Naruto..." Minato muttered.

Black Zetsu and Neji stopped fighting as they saw two flying piles of sand from above. Black Zetsu then took the time to create a gap between himself and the shinobi. Kakashi and Minato saw the flying piles of sand.

"Kakashi-sensei! Lord Fourth!" Sakura cried.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked Sakura as he looked at Naruto's unconscious body.

"The Kyuub within Naruto had been extracted! At this rate, he'll die!" Sakura explained.

Minato gasped. "Naruto!"

Neji suddenly heard Naruto's name called. "Naruto?" He saw Naruto lying unconscious and didn't know why. _'Something's wrong, here. Byakugan!' _Neji used his Byakugan to examine Naruto's unconscious body. He looked and saw Naruto's exoskeleton and noticed something was wrong. His eyes narrowed carefully as he stared and didn't want to blink. _'Something must've happened to Naru-' _He gasped, as he saw Naruto's heartbeat very slow. The average heartbeat was over fifty beats per minute. _'His heartbeat getting weaker...' _

"Fourth Hokage. You have to seal the other half of the Kyuubi from you within Naruto. If you do, then he'll survive." Gaara informed Minato.

"Oh? Sounds interesting." Black Zetsu just heard their conversation about saving Naruto. Black Zetsu was distracted for a moment as Neji had attacked and struck him while using Obito's body with the Gentle Fist once more. Neji hit his lower abdomen, striking his chakra points. Causing Obito's body to collapse and Black Zetsu to grunt as he let it slip. "Wh... what?"

"You're not getting to them!" Neji stood over Black Zetsu.

"I was... distracted by the news that... I let my guard down."

"Kakashi. Make sure Neji has backup. We don't know what else Black Zetsu has up his sleeve." Minato ordered Kakashi to help Neji.

"Got it!" Kakashi nodded and ran rushed towards Neji.

"I'll seal him away." Gaara volunteered on helping Kakashi and Neji do away with Black Zetsu. As quickly walked side by side with Neji and Kakashi. He stared down at Black Zetsu and released the sand within his gored. It had risen out of the top as if it was alive.

Minato used a few hand signs with one hand and placed his hand over Naruto's stomach, while Sakura watched. Minato felt a little relieved as he was about to save his only son. He suddenly remembered the conversation he had with his pregnant wife Kushina seventeen years ago.

_"I'm here, Naruto. I won't fail you now, as I did, then.' _Minato thought as he thought back when he first sealed the Kyuubi within Naruto on the night he was born. Minato's left hand started to glow a dark orange. Without hesitation and filled with confidence and determination, Minato wasted no time and quickly placed his hand on Naruto's stomach. _'Seal!' _Minato's body was covered with a dark orange aura as he started the seal. The Kyuubi within Minato's corpse had flowed within Naruto as if it was a river of chakra. Ten seconds later, the seal was complete and Naruto was technically a Jinchuuriki again.

Sakura grunted as she watched Minato seal the Kyuubi's other half within Naruto. "What happened?" she wondered.

Minato sighed in relief. "It's done. The Kyuubi has been sealed."

Sakura saw Naruto making progress as he could see and hear Naruto breath normally. She then checked his heartbeat by laying her cheek on his chest. His heart beat like normal again. Sakura gasped happily as a small blush had appeared on her face. Sakura was blessed and happy that Naruto was now saved. "He's alive."

"Fourth Hokage! What's going on?" Gaara turned and asked Minato.

"It's done. Naruto will live." Minato answered.

All three Gaara, Minato and Neji gasped after hearing that Naruto is making progress.

"Sorry, Zetsu. But your time has run out." Kakashi smiled within his mask.

Neji sighed. _'What a relief.' _

"So, all that's left is to get rid of this guy and go ahead and deal with the real Madara?" Gaara asked.

"That's right." Kakashi replied.

"But how can we stop Madara at this point? He's too powerful." Neji said.

Kakashi tried to think of a solution to defeat Madara. "That's the trickier part. Perhaps if we can try and seal him away..."

"It wouldn't work." Gaara said, then thought back when the Five Kage first fought Madara. "Madara is far too powerful to be sealed away. When the Edo Tensei became undone and the reanimated shinobi were returning to the afterlife... Madara and Madara alone defied the Edo Tensei, remaining in the world of the living."

"Is there another option we can defeat him?" Neji asked both Gaara and Kakashi.

"Well..." Kakashi placed a hand on his chin and thought of another idea. "I have one method that could work. I can use the Mangekyou Sharingan and transport him within Kamui's Dimension."

"I guess you could call that stopping him." Gaara said.

"But it's not gonna send him back to the afterlife." Neji said.

"That's right, Neji. Kamui wouldn't kill him, but it would trap him. Leaving him to wonder in that dimension for the rest of his days." But it wouldn't return him to the world of the dead."

"So basically, he'll be a serving life sentence while trapped there."

"That's right."

Kakashi, Gaara and Neji stood and grunted as they stared down at Black Zetsu laughing.

"Ahaha!" Black Zetsu laughed. "You're really foolish if you think that sending him to another dimension would stop him."

Gaara frowned and raised a hand towards Black Zetsu, while Obito's body was face first to the ground. "Tell us where Madara is. Now."

Black Zetsu remained quiet for a moment, until he sensed Madara's chakra. He used Obito's face to look up at the three shinobi and grinned at them. "Lord Madara... is here."

"What?" Kakashi was shocked to hear.

Next thing they knew that a giant shadow had overshadowed them. They looked around to see what was going on. Sakura looked up and saw something big crashing down towards them and gasped.

"From above! Everyone, look out!" Minato yelled.

Kakashi, Minato and Neji looked up to see the Gedo Statue crashing down to where they were standing. In the nick of time, the three shinobi who stood over Black Zetsu had moved their bodies out the way in a nick of time before the Gedo Statue's feet landed. Causing a little shockwave.

"Kakashi-senei!" Sakura cried, thinking that him, Gaara and Neji were caught up.

"We're alright, Sakura! Just protect Naruto!" Kakashi ordered Sakura.

"Right!" Sakura replied.

Madara Uchiha had jumped down from the Gedo Statue's head, jumping dozens of feet down towards the ground with ease. He had just heard Kakashi tell Sakura to protect Naruto. "So, the other Kyuubi must be inside of Naruto, eh?" Madara crossed his arms and glanced over at Black Zetsu, who is using Obito's body to stand.

"Lord Madara..." Black Zetsu said.

"Black Zetsu. You better have a good explanation for this." Madara expected a good explanation on why he has not yet been revived.


	11. One Step Close to Victory

Madara Uchiha had just arrived and he is not happy. He glared at Black Zetsu, expecting an honest explanation on why Madara was not revived with the Rinne Rebirth technique.

"I demand you tell me why did you fail, Black Zetsu." Madara said with an angry tone.

Black Zetsu bends a knee. "Forgive me, Lord Madara. For I did not mean to fail..."

"I do not want to hear any of your excuses. I came here because I want to know why you have failed! Be honest, now."

Black Zetsu then pointed in the shinobi's direction. "It was because... of them."

Madara glanced over at Kakashi and the others without moving his head to look at them.

"I don't know how... but they knew that I was planning to use the Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth technique to revive you." Black Zetsu pointed over at Kakashi. "That guy... Kakashi had used genjutsu on me... forcing me to revive the Allied Shinobi Forces."

Madara sighed. "I told you not to give me any of your excuses. You are my will. You are supposed to be immune to genjutsu." he claimed.

"My apologies, Lord Madara." Black Zetsu apologized.

"Did you at least capture the other half of the Kyuubi? I told White Zetsu to inform you to possess it while I arrive."

"No. I didn't. The Fourth Hokage had managed to seal it within Naruto while I was attacked by the Hyuga brat." Black Zetsu said honestly.

"What a disappointment you have become, Back Zetsu. I guess after Project Tsuko no Me is complete, I'll just have to discipline you, myself." Madara said coldly before sighing once more. "Oh well. I'll take care of this myself."

As Madara talked with Black Zetsu, the Allied Shinobi such as Kakashi, Gaara, Neji and Minato had stood side by side, ready to face Madara. Minato had activated Sage Mode and wielded his special kunai in his left hand. Kakashi's Sharingan wielded a normal kunai and his Sharingan was activated. Neji had activated his Byakugan and took his Gentle Fist stance and Gaara was ready to launch his sand while Sakura took guard of Naruto's unconscious body.

"Be ready, everyone." Minato said.

"On it." Neji replied.

Madara staired down the four shinobi and Kage before him. Madara knew that each and everyone of them were ready to fight to their dying breathes, except for Minato, whom was already dead. He glanced over at Minato, who was all the way to the left. _'The Fourth Hokage... also known as the Yellow Flash of Konohagakure. He has the same transportation technique as Tobirama. I gotta be careful not to be touched by him.' _He then glanced at the person next to him, which was Neji Hyuga. _'The Hyuga brat that punched Naruto earlier.' _Madara recalled as when Naruto was about to give up, Neji had punched him, making him snap out of it and fight again. _'He's highly gifted in the Gentle Fist. If I was alive, I would be worried not to be touched by his Gentle Fist...' _He then glanced over at Gaara. _'The Kazekage brat that was with the Five Kage earlier...'_ Madara thought earlier when they fought and when Gaara tried to stop him from taking Shukaku._ 'He can control large amounts of sand without wasting so much chakra. He was also the Ichibi's former Jinchuuriki.' _Then Madara finally glanced at last, but not least... Kakashi. _'Kakashi Hatake. The Copy Ninja. He possesses the same Sharingan as Obito. Whatever his Magekyou Sharingan can do... I have to be careful.' _

"Do we strike first?" Neji asked.

"No. If we charge at him without a strategy, we're just throwing our lives away." Kakashi said.

"Kakashi's right. We can't risk losing anyone right now. The most we can do is protect Naruto." Minato said.

Gaara kept his eyes peeled on Madara. "It looks like he's coming..."

The other three shinobi grunted as they raised their guard. Madara took five steps towards his four enemies then smirked. "Hmph."

The four shinobi were a little thrown off by his smirk.

"Why is he smiling at us?" Neji asked, confused, slightly lowering his guard one percent.

"I don't know, but he must have something planned..." Minato said.

"Aaie!" Sakura screamed.

The four shinobi all gasped and turned their heads to see Sakura being lifted in the air and strangled by an invisible entity, as Naruto lied on the ground. Kakashi's normal right eye widened in horror, as Neji had used his Byakugan to see what it was. Gaara had a gut feeling that he's seen this before.

"Naruto! Sakura!" Kakashi screamed as he witnessed two of his students in danger.

"Naruto!" Minato, Neji and Gaara had screamed.

"Heh," Madara chuckled. _'They were all prepared to fight me, bu none of them didn't even notice my Limbo clones.' _Madara had secretly used Limbo Border Jail prior to meeting Black Zetsu once again. As Madara and Black Zetsu spoke once more, Madara's Limbo clone had sneak up behind Sakura, unnoticed.

_'What the hell is going on? I didn't even sense it! I just heard a scream and suddenly sensed danger coming from Sakura!'_ Minato gritted his teeth.

Neji stared at Sakura with his activated Byakugan. He could see Sakura's chakra network just fine, but he couldn't see the entity that was strangling her. _'What's going on? Why isn't my Byakugan seeing this?' _

_'What's happening? One moment... I'm protecting Naruto. The next... I'm being strangled all of a sudden...?' _Sakura thought. _'I can't die... not right now!' _A determined Sakura had gripped onto the Limbo clone's arm while being strangled. She didn't want to die. She used her strength and tried to release its grip from her throat. Somehow the Limbo clone noticed and gripped Sakura's throat tighter. Sakura's eyes shot open and saliva spat from her mouth, as she was barely breathing. Her face started to turn blue.

"Sakura!" Kakashi rushed to aid his student.

"Kakashi! Wait!" Minato tried to call.

"I let one person who was precious to me die. I won't let that same mistake happen again!" Kakashi yelled as he rushed to stop the invisible entity.

Minato gasped, as he knew what Kakashi meant. He knew when Kakashi was calling Rin Nohara that special person.

"I'm going, too!" Neji yelled as he ran after Kakashi.

"Neji!" Minato tried to call.

Gaara's green eyes were in shock. "I've seen this before..." Gaara recalled thirty minutes prior when Madara had attacked all the Bijuu without moving an inch. "Is this the powers of a god?"

Sakura was starting to lose consciousness, as her eyes started to fall asleep. _'Am I... really... going to... die?' _Sakura thought, as she started to lose her grip slowly. _'No... it can't be... I don't want to die... Naruto... I'm sorry. Sasuke... I still haven't... told him how I felt...' _Sakura's mind started to go black, as she thought about Team Seven from day one. Five seconds later, Sakura's gripped had no strength as her arms had dropped.

Kakashi's was horrified as he saw Sakura's arms drop. Assuming that Sakura was now dead. At the same time, he was angered. "Lightning Blade!" Kakashi generated purple lightning in his right hand and charged towards the clone. As Kakashi got close to Sakura's body, he thrusted his Chidori and was shocked to learn that he didn't hit anything. "What? I didn't hit it?!"

_'Is this enemy immortal?' _Minato thought as he stared.

_'I have to create a gap and save Sakura!' _Neji followed shortly after Kakashi and immediately used his Gentle Fist technique. **'Eight Trigrams! Palm Rotation!' **Neji had used Palm Rotation to created a gap between the invisible entity and Sakura. This plan worked, as the grip around Sakura's neck was released. Sakura's body almost fell, but Kakashi had caught her at the last second and gently lied her down.

"Thanks, Neji." Kakashi said.

"Neji! Where did it go?" Minato asked Neji where the invisible entity was.

"I don't know... my Byakugan is activated, but I can't detect these invisible beings!" Neji stated as he tried hard to look around with his activated Byakugan.

This news shocked Gaara, Minato and Kakashi as not even the Byakugan could see the Limbo clones.

_'Not even the Byakugan can detect my Limbo clones... good.' _Madara stared.

"Oh?' Kakashi placed two fingers on her neck to check her pulse. He sighed ten seconds after finding her pulse.

Gaara ran over next to Kakashi and bent a knee to check on Kakashi. "How is she?"

"She's lost breath in her lungs... but she'll live." Kakashi stated that Sakura will survive.

"Alright." Gaara than stared at Sakura's unconscious face. This gave him a flashback three years prior when Gaara had fought Team Seven. He remembered pinning Sakura to a tree and nearly crushing her to death in his inhuman Ichibi form. Sometime after that, Gaara had regretted hurting her. He looked at her face, then looked at Kakashi. "I'll look after her."

"Are you sure?" Kakashi asked in response.

"Yeah. I owe it to this girl. She tried to revive me once." Gaara thought back during the time when he was rescued by Team Seven and granny Chiyo. He heard that Sakura tried to revive him. "I can protect the both of us both."

It took six seconds for Kakashi to trust Gaara to watch over his student. "Alright. Please watch after my student. I an only afford three." Kakashi joked a bit.

"Mm-hmm." Gaara nodded.

"Aren't you guys forgetting something?"

Black Zetsu suddenly caught the four Allied Shinobi's attention, then pointed upwards at the Gedo Statue to his enemies shocking. As the group looked up, they all something they never expected to see. They all saw Naruto Uzumaki in the Gedo Statue's hand, ready to be eaten.

"If I can't extract the Kyuubi from an unconscious Jinchuuriki, then I'll just have the Gedo Statue devour him." Madara suggested.

"Naruto!"

Neji saw Naruto in the Gedo Statue's grasp and tried to move towards Naruto to save him.

"Not another step." Madara warned Neji and the others, stopping them in their tracks. Madara had summon at least three Limbo clones to deal with each shinobi. Three to deal with Minato, three to deal with Kakashi, three to deal with Neji and three to deal with Gaara.

Gaara gulped as he could feel something bad around him, referring to the Limbo clones. "I have a bad feeling about this..."

_'When the hell did it grab Naruto?'_ Neji asked himself as he stared at the Gedo Statue.

Black Zetsu silently chuckled. As when Kakshi and Neji were dealing with Madara's Limbo clone, Blak Zetsu, whom had access to Obito's body and prowess had used his black essence to secretly move Naruto's unconscious body close to the Gedo Statue, like if Naruto was riding on a slow animal. Black Zetus then tossed Naruto's body high enough where the Gedo Statue could catch it.

"You four are surrounded by a technique I created. It is called the Limbo Border Jail." Madara explained.

"Limbo Border... Jail?" Kakashi questioned.

"So that's what it was..." Gaara had a flashback when the Bijuu were all knocked down at once.

"As you can see, your ninjutsu are no match for my Limbo, nor they are a match for me." Madara bragged a bit, as he looked at Neji. "You cannot see my Limbo clones the likes of the Byakugan..." Then Madara turned to Minato "Nor could you sense it with Sage Mode."

"Tch!" Minato grunted.

"What are you going to do with Naruto!?" Gaara asked Madara out of concern.

"Simple. I'm going to let the Gedo Statue eat him." Madara said bluntly.

This news shocked the four highly skilled shinobi.

"D-did you just say EAT him? You're really going to kill a sixteen-year old boy?!" Kakashi asked, as his body partially shook.

"Stop! You can't do this!" Minato begged Madara not to kill Naruto.

"Of course I can. Project Tsuk no Me is nearly complete." Madara smiled at Minato.

"No, I mean you can't kill him! He's my son! Please, I beg you!" Minato replied.

"And he's also my student! I won't let you kill him!" Kakashi took a step forward, frustrated.

"Oh?" Madara than got a flashback during his lifetime. He remembered being stabbed through the back. "I'm sorry to tell you this, but your son and student's sacrifice will not be in vain when the Infinite Tsukuyomi is complete."

"Why..."

"Hm?" Madara turned and looked at Gaara, who was frustrated.

"Why are you doing all this? Haven't you shed enough blood already? You kidnapped Jinchuuriki... You started a war against the shinobi world... Tell me! What is this Infinite Tsukuyomi you care about so much? Tell me! What's the point of Project Tsuki no Me if there won't be anyone left!?" Neji, Minato and Kakashi stared at Gaara as he got emotional.

"I do this all... for the sake of Project Tsuki no Me." Madara told Kakashi, then looked up to at the Gedo Statue. "DO IT!"

The Gedo Statue lifted Naruto over his head high in the air, than opened its mouth wide like a jaw door. The four shinobi watched helplessly watched as they couldn't get to Naruto in time to save him. There was no one else around, either to save Naruto.

"It's done." Madara muttered.

"NO!" Minato and Kakashi shouted.

"NARUTO!" Neji and Gaara shouted.

The Gedo Statue than closed its jaws like a double door to the shinobi's shocking. The Gedo Statue had seemed to devour Naruto Uzumaki.

Minato had dropped to his knees and tears had streamed down his cracked face, learning that he had lost his only son. He had let his deceased wife, Kushina down, by letting their only son die. Kakashi was as shocked as ever to see his student seemingly be devoured. Gaara had tears streaming down his face as the one who saved him twice was gone. Neji was angered by this action that he wanted to strike out, but couldn't.

Madara smiled. "There. Now all of the Bijuu had been captured. Now time for the Juubi to wake up from his slumber." Madara had used the "Rat" hand sign and transformed the Gedo Statue into the monstrous looking Juubi it was when it killed many shinobi, including Hinata.

"Not again..." Gaara gasped as he cried less.

_'We can't win against it. Not this time...' _Neji thought as he stared at the humongous Juubi.

Minato and Kakashi remained silent as they stared at this size.

"Juubi! Lend me your power!" Madara yelled as he stretched his hands.

**"SKREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" **The Juubi roared, before being absorbed by the powerful Madara Uchiha.

Minato and the others watched Madara absorb the Juubi within his own body. Minato had seen a similar situation when Obito became the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. At first, Obito struggled to to gain control of the Juubi, but eventually preailed. But Madara has a stronger mindset than Obito.

After a whole minute of Madara absorbing the Juubi within his body. Madara looked at himself and saw that his physical appearance has not changed one bit. "Huh. My physical appearance didn't change for some reason...' Madara thought he was going to transform into the perfect Jinchuuriki all of a sudden. He then remembered that he was dead. "Oh? I guess I need to be alive again for the technique to work, huh?"

"That's correct, Lord Madara." Black Zetsu said.

"Yes. The Juubi is now inside of me. Time to transform into the perfect Jinchuuriki. Black Zetsu." Madara called.

"Yes, Lord Madara." Black Zetsu responded.

"Do not fail me this time." Madara said.

Minato watched and gasped as he knew what they were about to do next. _'Oh no...' _

Gaara had sent a monstrous dragon of sand to attack Madara before he could use the signs. _'I need to stop them before...'_

_**'Gedo Art of Rinne Rebirth!'**_ Both Madara and Black Zetsu screamed as they used the hand seals to complete the perfect seal.

This was completely different. This power was neither Madara nor the Juubi, but something more. a large beam of white light had hit the sky.

Since Kakashi, Neji and Gaara was so close, it could've easily blinded them. Sakura Haruno was still unconscious from the strangulation.

Minato noticed. "This light..." Minato had no reaction, due to being dead.

"It's so bright!" Neji groaned as he covered his face. So did Gaara.

"I can't let this white light hit me! I'm so close, it's enough to blind me!" Kakashi stated as he covered his eyes.

Black Zetsu had no reaction.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Allied Shinobi Forces were still battling the Kanzeon Lotus King. The Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi was almost as equal to it. He managed to hold off for the Allied Shinobi Forces, as most of the recovered from the front lines.

All of a sudden, a large beam of white light had hit the sky. The battle had temporarily stopped as almost everyone had stared at it for a while and wondered what it was. Twenty seconds later, all of the Sensory-type ninja had suddenly hit with a sinister omen, as if they were drowning in it.

Ino-Shika-Cho were standing side by side during the battle, until the beam of white light had appeared.

"What is that light?" Choji asked as he glanced upon it like many shinobi.

Ino had nearly fainted from its pressure.

"Ino!" Choji tried helped her up. "What's wrong? Talk to us."

"I feel... like I'm drowning with evil..." Ino panted, as she tried to catch her breath under the pressure.

"Evil?"

Ino slowly nodded. "Yeah... from there..." Ino quickly pointed at the light.

"You mean that light?" Choji than turned to Shikamaru for guidance. "Shkamaru. What do we do?"

"How should I know?" Shikamaru grunted. _'This is bad. Whatever's happening over there, that must be where Madara is. He must've either completed Project Tsuki no Me, or he's just one step closer to it. Dammit. What am I supposed to do now, pops?' _Shikamaru thought.

"Urgh." Cee had dropped to his knees and panted next to the Fourth Raikage.

"Cee?" Ay looked and saw Cee panting on the ground. "What's gotten into you? Don't tell me that light's the cause..."

"Forgive me, Lord Raikage... this chakra... it's too much!" Cee said honestly as he placed a hand over his mouth, and sensed something or someone out of this world. _'How could someone like this world could possibly ever exist? It's madness!' _

All Sensory-type ninja on the battlefied, including the infirmary had started slowly collapsed one by one, as they were drowning under the pressure of this powerful chakra. Many non Sensory-type ninja wondered what was going on with them.

"Take the Sensory-type ninja to safety!" Tsunade ordered.

"Yes ma'am!" Many shinobi responded and did what she told them to do.

Tsunade stared at the beam of white light. _'It's Madara Uchiha. I can feel it.' _Tsunade took a breather. _'Grandfather. What would you do at a time like this?'_

Hiashi stood and activated his Byakugan to gaze upon the beam of white light, but all he could see was white. He wasn't going blind, but the light was too bright. _'Not even I could see what's going on over there...' _

Hashirama Senju, who had many black chakra rods impaled through his body had sensed this dreadful chakra. He couldn't see the light because his back was turned. But he could sense this dreadful chakra. It was kind of familiar, but at the same time it was different. "Madara..."

* * *

Back on the battlefield where Kakashi and the others were. The light soon dimmed and got smaller and smaller until the transformation was complete.

Kakashi, Neji and Gaara finally stopped covering their eyes as the light had finally cleared. As thy glanced upon Madara, they were shocked as they had first witnessed Madara's new form.

Madara had long white spiky hair, gray skin and devilish horns on his head. He also wore black garments, black gloves and shoes, a white robe that covered his lower neck down to his knees. He had nine magatama markings on his back, below a Rinnegan pattern on his back. He also wielded a black rod with nine black chakra orbs that levitated behind his back.

"So... this must be the Power of the Rikkudou Sennin." Madara chuckled.

"What the hell?" Kakashi stared.

"Is he a God now?" Gaara asked.

Madara stared at his first soon-to be victims. "So. Which one of you want to help me test my power?" he asked as he pointed his rod at each of then.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks. I wanted to make this chapter about Madara winning and getting closer and closer to Infinite Tsukuyomi. I decided to revive Madara with a new form instead of just having him alive. **

**The beam of white light hitting the sky is supposed to represent how powerful and terrified Madara is. I came up with the Sensory-type ninja in the battlefield being terrified by this chakra that they would collapse from the pressure. I felt like Madara's Six Paths form should have had a bigger impact.**

**The next chapter will be something special.**


	12. Wake Up

Madara laughed. "Amazing... I'm alive again! And could feel my blood boiling at this second!"

Four Allied Shinobi, such as Minato, Kakashi, Neji and Gaara stared at the new seem-to-be unstoppable, Madara Uchiha, who had just became the Juubi's Jinchuuriki. They knew they could not defeat Madara in their current conditions. All they could really do was pray for a miracle.

"Which one of you shinobi want to help me test my new power?" Madara asked, kindly.

These four brave shinobi grunted, waiting for Madara to make a move, but Kakashi gasped, as he saw something weird with Madara. Without their knowledge, nor Madara's... Madara's Rinnegan started to crumble.

"Hm? What's this?" Madara's noticed that his vision was now black. He then closed his eye sockets, after his Rinnegan had crumbled, like shards of glass or paper.

"Wait... what's going on? His eyes..." Gaara asked as he saw Madara's face.

"They crumbled for an apparent reason..." Kakashi said.

"But why?" Neji asked.

_'It seems that my Rinnegan had crumbled. Now that I am alive again...'_

"Greetings, Lord Madara." White Zetsu said, after he had emerged from the ground, up, which caused the shinobi to grunt.

"That's White Zetsu." Gaara said, then he got a flashback, during the Five Kage Summit.

Madara turned his face towards White Zetsu. "Where is it?"

"Right here, Lord Madara." White Zetsu stretched his hand towards Madara. His hand had Madara's original Rinnegan. Without a simple thank you, Madara chopped off White Zetsu's wrist and put it near his eye.

"What the hell's he doing?" Neji asked.

Madara then discarded White Zetsu's amputated wrist, then blinked a couple of times in his right eye socket. Madara had a Rinnegan in his right eye, now. "Ah, that's better." He said, as some steam. "This Rinnegan sees really good, White Zetsu."

"Thank you, Lord Madara. I had to blow on it and spit shine, so it could stay clean." White Zetsu said, honestly.

Madara stayed quiet for a moment and frowned. He didn't say a word, after what White Zetsu said. Without hesitation or warning, Madara had decapitated White Zetsu's head without remorse or regret.

"With such speed... it was like, that White Zetsu was nothing, but expendable." Gaara noted.

"He didn't even give a second thought, about killing him." Neji said.

Kakashi, Neji, Minato and Neji gasped, after witnessing such speed Madara had produced.

"Kakashi." Minato called. "Get ready to use my kunai, on my command."

"Got it, Senesi." Kakashi responded, as he took a few kunai from Minato.

Madara turned to Black Zetsu, as if he forgot what happened. "Black Zetsu. I believe the time has come, that you bring me that left Rinnegan."

"Yes, Lord Madara." Black Zetsu responded. He then tried split himself from Obito's body, with the Rinnegan in his possession.

"He's taking the Rinnegan!" Kakashi noticed, as Black Zetsu was attempting to separate from Obito's body.

"Don't act, yet, Kakashi." Minato said.

"How come? Because I gotta feeling... that a certain someone is still hanging on." Minato answered, as he could still sense Obito's chakra through Sage Mode.

Black Zetsu was slowly making its way to Madara, like a blob, until he had suddenly felt himself being latched on. "Uh?" He stopped and felt like he was being pulled. "What?" Black Zetsu had no clue what was going on, until he found himself connected to Obito's face again. "No!"

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"Obito's awake." Minato answered.

Obito's body suddenly froze and panted slowly. It turned towards Madara and looked at him. Obito was awake, and his Sharingan was filled with life and activated.

"Oh?" Madara was a little surprised to see Obito living and standing after using the Rinne Rebirth technique, twice.

"You fool... you should be dead by now!" Black Zetsu yelled.

Obito ignored Black Zetsu. "I'm not dead, yet... Madara. There's something... I still need to ask you..."

"You survived the Rinne Rebirth technique, so I shall give you an answer." Madara replied.

"What am I... to you...?" Obito asked.

Madara frowned for a moment. "Did you forget who you were, or are you asking a foolish question? To me... you are no one, but... Madara Uchiha. You, the one who will save this cursed world... Madara Uchiha. The one who will save everyone in this hellhole, is... Madara Uchiha. Your wish is to see and fulfill Project Tsuki no Me, as planned." Madara stretched out a hand towards Obito. "Now come, Madara Uchiha. You are our savior of this world."

Obito slowly walked towards Madara, step-by-step.

"Kakashi, now!" Minato said.

Kakashi threw three of Minato's kunais at Madara's head, only for Madara to deflect them all. Two kunai fell on the floor, while the third was suspended a few inches over Madara's head.

"What could a kunai possibly do? I wield the powers of the Rikoudo Sennin." Madara bragged as he stared at the shinobi.

Kakashi then activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Kamui!" He used Kamui on Obito, swalling him spirally and sending him to Kamui's dimension.

_'So, that must be Obito's Mangekyou Sharingan ability...' _Madara thought. Minato had suddenly transported himself, in Madara's close range with a Rasengan in his left hand.

_**'Sand Wall!'**_ Gaara yelled as he threw his hands on the ground, creating a big wall of sand, blocking Madara's front.

Kakashi used hand signs and placed his hands on the ground. **_'Earth Style! Mud Wall!' _**Kakashi summoned a four big stone walls to block every corner, trapping Madara inside. He even summoned an extra wall from above to trap Madara.

"What's trapping me inside of a box going to really do? I can easily destroy this." Madara asked, confidentially. He saw with his one Rinnegan. Then he heard a spiraling noise, coming from behind. "What?" Minato had transported himself near Madara, thanks to the kunais Madara deflected, seconds ago.

_**'Wind Style! Rasengan!'** _Minato thought.

Madara suddenly used his black receiving rod and attempted to amputate Minato's arm, but was a Nano second late. _'He's gone!' _Suddenly, Minato had transported himself, to the kunai that was suspend a few inches above Madara's head. He looked up and saw Minato above him. He had one of his kunai in his mouth, and a Rasengan in his left hand. Within another second, Minato struck downwards, attempting to hit Madara in the face with a Rasengan, but Madara switched to defense, blocking the Rasengan, with his black receiving rod. _'I see, now. He transported himself, to where the two kunai lied. Then he used the kunai above me to evade my attack. He's faster than Tobirama, though.' _Madara thought.

_**'Flying Raijin! Level Two!' **_Minato thought, as he remembered using it on Obito, during the Kyuubi attack, seventeen years ago.

"Your ninjutsu won't work against me, Fourth Hokage!" Madara looked at his black receiving rod and noticed that it was weakening. _'What's this? My rod is weakening, like metal being weakened by heat. Wait... I forgot that the Fourth Hokage could use Senjutsu!' _said as he attempted to strike Minato, while in the air. _'I need to think of something and fast!' _

Suddenly, Kakashi's head emerged from the ground, behind Madara. "Don't count me out, yet."

Madara sensed Kakashi's presence from behind, and his eye caught him. "You...!"

Kakashi placed his hands together to form a tiger hand seal, and then... struck Madara Uchiha from behind in a certain area. **_'Konohagakure Secret Finger Jutsu! One Thousand Years of Death!' _**

Suddenly, Madara felt the sharp pain in his rear end. His head jumoed and the black receiving rod in his hand dispersed. "AAAAAARRG-" Madara was then cut off with a Rasengan to the face, by Minato.

_'Here we go!' _Minato thought, as he pushed that Rasengan into Madara's face. Seconds later, the Rasengan with an addition of Senjutsu had imploded and destroyed the mud walls from the inside and leaving a big blow on Madara's upper body. Some wind had broke out, causing Gaara and Neji to cover their eyes.

Kakashi had suddenly emerged from the ground, by using _**'**__**Earth Style! Moving Head Jutsu!' **_He jumped back near Gaara and Neji were standing.

"Kakashi-sensei." Neji called.

"Did it work?" Gaara asked Kakashi.

"The technique did... but it's not enough to put him down for the count." Kakashi said, as he panted a little.

"Where's Lord Fourth?" Neji asked.

"He was caught within the implosion. Don't worry. He's a reanimated ninja. He'll come back on his own."

"Now what?" Gaara said.

Minato had transported himself next to Kakashi. The shreds of paper were starting to reform on Minato's body, but his right arm was still amputated, thanks to the previous events.

"What happened?" Gaara asked.

"It didn't work." Minato shook his head, no.

Gaara, Neji and Kakashi gasped.

"What?"

"But that big explosion just now..." Gaara mentioned.

"Was caused by me. I had to pour in every ounce of chakra into that attack. Before I could deliver a lethal blow... Sage Mode wore off right at the last second. It'll take some time to recover." Minato explained.

Gaara looked to at Minato was a surprised look, then turned to where Madara was. "So Madara is..."

"He's still functioning." Minato said.

Madara, who was covered with debris and rubble suddenly broke out and destroyed every last rock surrounding him. He had gotten irritated, now. At the four shinobi for not only stopping him from retrieving the Rinnegan, but for trying to kill him.

"I am done playing games, with you shinobi, now!" Madara yelled.

"Any ideas, left?" Gaara asked.

"No." Gaara answered.

Minato and Kakashi remained silent, as they had ran out of ideas.

Suddenly, Obito had transported himself from the Kamui's Dimension, standing next to Madara. Everyone was shocked to see Obito, standing next to Madara.

"Obito!" Kakashi cried.

"I'm sorry... Kakashi." Obito apologized.

Madara looked at Obito and smiled. "So, you've finally come to your sense, eh?" Madara smiled at Obito. "I expected no less from our savi-urgh!" Madara was then interrupted by Obito, whom had just pierced his hand through his heart.

"You bastard." Black Zetsu said.

"What is the meaning of this?" Madara asked, with a gleam look.

"You see... a certain blonde and young shinobi... taught me that if a leader were to walk over corpses... they would never walk over the corpse of his allies." Obito said. Meanwhile, Neji and the others listened closely to their conversation.

"Then, why don't you become a corpse and die right now?" Madara suggested.

"Look, Madara. I appreciate you saving my life, back then... but I won't allow you to take advantage of me, anymore. I am not you. And I will never be you. The one that wanted to become Hokage long ago... is Obito Uchiha!" Obito had thought about his dead crush, Rin.

"Such insolence!" Madara said, as he attempted to reach and steal the Rinnegan from Obito's left eye socket. Obito quickly activated his Mangekyou Sharingan, causing Madara to phase right through him. "My right hand passed through your skull. So this is the ability of your Mangekyou Sharingan."

"It is." Obito replied, as he dug his hand even further into Madara's chest.

Next thing he knew, Obito and Madara were in a random realm, that he was not familiar with. He looked around to see himself and Madara standing on top of water and saw essence of the Juubi, whole from below. He dug his extended hand in the water and grabbed its essence.

"Are you trying to steal the Juubi from me? It's useless! I'm more suit to be the Juubi's Jinchuuriki than you are!" Madara bragged.

"Maybe so... but I'm not going to let you get away with this!" Obito said, then ripped a portion of the Juubi out of the water. It had quickly formed into a Juubi head.

"And what are you going to do with that?" Madara smiled and questioned.

"You'll see in a moment." Obito chuckled.

Next thing Madara knew was that he was back in reality, and Obito had stolen a piece of the Juubi's essence from him. He had felt paralyzed for a moment.

"Kakashi! Let's both use Kamui on me! If we hurry, we can save Naruto!" Obito yelled.

Kakashi, Neji, Gaara and Minato gasped.

"What?" Minato said.

"Naruto's alive?" Gaara and Neji asked themselves. They witnessed firsthand that Naruto was swallowed by the Gedo Statue.

"Got it." Kakashi quickly activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. "Kamui!" Both Mangekyou Sharingan users used Kamui on Obito, as instructed. But Madara had different plans. He threw two Truth Seeking Orbs at Kakashi and Obito, so that they won't escape. Madara was a little slow again. The Kamui on Obito had worked, but there was still a Truth Seeking Orb heading towards Kakashi.

Kakashi looked to see the Truth Seeking Orb, coming towards him. He couldn't dodge the Truth Seeking Orb, this time. _'Oh no!' _A mild explosion had occurred, where Kakashi was standing.

"Kakashi!" Both Gaara and Minato cried.

"I never thought that both would use the Mangekyou Sharingan at the same time. They were able to transport Obito with twice as speed." Madara noted how fast Kakashi and Obito were.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obito was successfully transported to the Kamui's Dimension. He looked to see Naruto Uzumaki, lying unconscious on a square in that dimension. This made Obito remember back when he attempted to murder Naruto as a newborn, then, only to get to his mother, Kushina Uzumaki.

_'Fourth Hokae! Step away from the Jinchuuriki. Or the brat will die within its first minute.' _Obito's words.

Obito felt sad, as he realized that he robbed Naruto of a family and a normal childhood. "Forgive me, Naruto... for way back when." He placed a hand on Naruto's chest, then transplanted the Juubi's essence he stole from Madara and into Naruto's body. A glow had appeared as well.

* * *

Meanwhile, the smoke hadn't cleared, yet. Madara assumed that he had hit Kakashi with his Truth Seeking Orbs, by the way. He then saw green glowing aura from somebody.

Kakashi panted, as he was saved by Might Guy. "For once... I'm glad that you actually came, Guy."

"Are you alright, Kakashi?" Guy asked to see if Kakashi was okay. He had used the Eight Gates to boost his speed and save Kakashi at the last second.

Neji used his Byakugan and saw that his sensei, Guy had saved Kakashi. "It's Guy-Sensei!"

"Might Guy?" Gaara got a flashback, when he threatened to kill Rock Lee in the Chuunin Exams, but Might Guy intervened at the last second. "He's here?"

"That guy... I've seen him from earlier." Madara recalled seeing Guy, the previous battles.

Might Guy turned to and saw Madara in a new different form. "Hey, Kakashi..."

"Who is he?" Both Guy and Madara asked at the same time, as they stare at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, far away from the battlefield. Hinata Hyuga lied within the infirmary. Suddenly, she moaned as she had finally woke up, as if she was waking up from a dream. She sat up and stretched her arms.

Ko heard feminine noises and looked to see Hinata rubbing her eyes. "Lady Hinata! You're alive!" Ko cried.

"Ko... is that you? Where am I?" Hinata asked, while her eyes were closed.

"You're in the infirmary with everyone else." Ko answered.

"Everyone?"

"Yes. Look, it's a long story. After you passed away, a lot has happened, Lady Hinata. You were even revived." Ko said.

"Thank goodness." Hinata slowly got up, one foot at a time.

"Take it easy, Lady Hinata. You must rest." Ko tried to make sure she does not trip.

"No. I have a responsibility. I have to save everyone." Hinata responded.

"But, Lady Hinata. You can't go anywhere, right now."

"I have to do this." Hinata slowly walked towards the front of the infirmary.

"Your father gave me orders to protect your body, no matter what. I will never forgive myself if I let you go out there and die again." Ko nearly teared up, as he tried to reason with Hinata.

Hinata stopped, keeping her back turned away from Ko. "Ko. I appreciate everything you've done for me, since I was a little girl. I do... but this is much more than that. I have to stop Madara, before he could complete Project Tsuki no Me." Hinata slowly turned and faced Ko, with her eyes closed. "So please, Ko... let me save everyone." Hinata opened her eyes, fully. Revealing her Dojutsu to Ko for the first time.

Ko gasped.

**Tenseigan.**

* * *

**Thanks for continuing to follow.**


	13. Team Guy

"Guy-sensei!" Neji called, as he rushed over to him.

"Hm?" Might Guy looked over his shoulder to see Neji and Gaara right behind him. "Oh, Neji. There you are. I assumed that you would be here, as well."

"Where's Lee and Tenten?" Neji asked.

"They were with me, when I was coming. They should be here at any moment." Guy replied.

"Lady Hinata... how is she?" Neji asked in concern.

"I don't know. I didn't get a chance to see her." Guy answered honestly.

"I see..."

Madara stared at the Allied Shinobi, like they were inferior to him. He smiled a bit. "It does not matter how many there are of you... non of you can hold a candle to me. I am the most powerful shinobi in the world." Madara bragged.

Might Guy looked at Kakashi. "Who is he? He feels kind of... familiar."

"That's Madara Uchiha. He's absorbed the Juubi and became his Jinchuuriki, just like Obito once did." Kakashi explained.

"I see, now." Might Guy shook his head. "He must've swallowed the Juubi whole, and then transformed

"Are you alright, Kakashi?" Minato asked.

"Yes, Minato-sensei." Kakashi nodded.

"Minato-sensei!" Might Guy noticed.

"I thought that I could at least damage Madara by using senjutsu, but it wore out in my body, before I could collide the Rasengan to his face. It didn't work, because Madara is able to absorb ninjutsu." Minato said.

"You know how to use senjutsu?" Might Guy asked.

"That's right. Only senjutsu will effect him. And the other thing is that tajutsu could physically hurt him, but he can use those black orbs around him to heal." Minato pointed out.

"With Fourth Hokage's senjutsu... also with Neji's and Might Guy's taijutu are the only means of fighting him right now." Gaara stated.

Kakashi looks at Minato. "Sensei... your Sage Mode is..."

"I know. My Sage Mode isn't very good. It's gonna take some time for Sage Mode to kick back in. And I haven't practiced senjutsu often, before I died. Also, I only have one hand. Which means I could still be useful in some way." Minato said.

Might Guy smirked. He then made a long jump forward, facing Madara alone. His body glowed with green aura.

"Guy-sensei!" Neji called, as he saw Might Guy jump.

"Stay back, Neji. Your range, you tenketsu wouldn't be able to reach this guy." Might Guy crossed his arms, then released some more steam and chakra. _**'Eight Inner Gates! Seventh Gate of Wonder!' **_Might Guy screamed.

"Ngh!" Madara grunted, as he covered his face with one arm. _'Green steam!' _

Gaara, Neji, Minato and Kakashi stood and covered their faces as well. Neji activated his Byakugan to watch Might Guy in action.

_'Might Guy's getting serious!' _Minato thought.

_'Guy-sensei!' _Neji thought.

Madara stood there, watching Might Guy release some steam and chakra, as wind was blowing and rocks around Might Guy slowly levitated around him. _'The Seventh Gate of Wonder. I once heard from Black Zetsu that there were Eight Gates in total. I believe the Eight Gate was supposed to be the final and most deadly Gate of all. I'll try not to underestimate him.' _Madara thought, then saw Might Guy disappear, as if he had teleported. _'Where did he go?' _He wondered, as he was caught off guard for a moment.

Might Guy had speed blitzed towards Madara with such speed, that Madara had suddenly caught off guard. He looked down to see Might Guy below him, trying to land a punch to his chest.

Might Guy grunted.

"Don't touch that black staff or those orbs! You'll be rendered!" Minato yelled.

_'Got it!' _Might Guy thought, as he heard the message. He clashed with Madara in combat, as they danced around the area. Madara attempting to dodge Might Guy's taijutsu, while Might Guy attempted to dodge Madara's receiver staff and orbs.

"I can't believe he's using the Eight Inner Gates while this young..." Minato said.

"Those aren't moves of a normal human..." Gaara stated, as he continued to watch.

_'Guy-sensei... what are you planning on doing from here on out?' _Neji thought, as he stood in place and watched his sensei duel.

As Might Guy continued to throw punches and kicks at Madara, he suddenly used hand signs to distract Madara. _'Try escaping this'_

"Uh?" Madara saw Guy using hands signs, during their fight.

_**'Daytime Tiger!' **_Might Guy shouted as a giant projectile manifestation of a white bangle tiger's head had shot towards him. The technique was so destructive that it caused a mild explosion around the Shinju Tree. Madara had flown backwards, due to the force of wind pushing him back.

* * *

Meanwhile, Rock Lee and Tenten, whom were nearby yards away from the scene had saw the explosion and dust flying.

"What was that?" Tenten asked as she pointed towards the sound of thunder and the explosion.

"That was Guy-sensei's Daytime Tiger! So that means, Neji must be close by!" Rock Lee said.

"Neji..."

"We must hurry, Tenten!" Rock Lee was eager to reach and help his sensei and Neji. He activates the Eight Inner Gates, surrounding his body with green aura.

"Wh-what?" Tenten stuttered a bit. "Right now?!"

"Yes!"

"But, I can't move that fast like you and Guy-sensei!" Tenten said.

"There is no time, Tenten! Guy-sensei and Neji need us!" Rock Lee then launched himself into the air like a rocket towards Might Guy, leaving Tenten behind.

"Wait, Lee! Lee!" Tenten grunted. _'Damn you, Lee! I'm gonna kill you when all this is over...!' _Tenten cursed under her breath then started running towards the scene.

Meanwhile, as the dust and rubble cleared, half of Might Guy's body was buried under the dirt. He temporarily blacked out a bit, while Madara stood their unharmed and smirked. He then used one of his orbs as projectile and launched it towards an unconscious Might Guy. Meanwhile, Minato saw what Madara was going to do, so he threw his special kunai that he had in his left hand and threw it towards Might Guy.

_'I have to use the Flying Raijin jutsu, or Might Guy would be done for!' _Minato thought as he threw his special kunai.

Seconds before both Madara's and Minato's projectile were to land, Might Guy was intercepted and saved by Rock Lee and dragged back to safety with the others.

"Guy-sensei! Are you alright?" Rock Lee asked in concern, as Might Guy started to regain consciousness.

"Thank you... Lee... you saved me..."

"Rock Lee!" Gaara gasped.

"Lee!" Neji gasped.

Rock Lee looked up to see Neji and smiled. "Neji!"

"Where's Tenten?" Neji asked.

"She should be on her way, here. I told her that we needed to get a move on so we can save you and Guy-sensei." Rock Lee told Neji.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "You do realize that Tenten doesn't know the Eight Gates, right?"

"I..." Rock Lee stammered. In his mind, he had forgotten that Tenten was a normal kunoichi, like most women. "Uh oh.."

"What is it, now?"

"Tenten's gonna kill me for sure..." Rock Lee said with a down and scared face.

"Are you okay, Guy?" Kakashi asked.

"Mostly..." Might Guy grunted. "Only my left arm and limbs were busted up." He chuckled.

"It looks like our hopes of defeating Madara with taijutsu just flew out the window." Kakashi assumed he stared at Madara.

"What should we do? He's too strong." Gaara asked.

"What can we do?" Neji asked.

"There you are, Lee!" yelled a familiar voice. Might Guy, Neji, Rock Lee, Kakashi, Gaara and Minato turned their heads for a moment to see Tenten running towards them. She panted heavily, as she caught up to the others. "I'm gonna..."

"A thousand apologies, Tenten!" Rock Lee comically tried to bow a thousand times.

"That's not gonna save you this time, Lee!" Tenten screeched, before falling on her knees. "Sorry... I'm tired of... running for a day...!"

"Tenten." Both Might Guy and Neji noticed her.

"Neji... Guy-sensei..." Tenten looked up and saw both her teammate and sensei. She panted, as she was almost out of breath.

"You're fatigued. Let me help you up." Neji offered her a hand, and she took it.

"Thanks..." Tenten thanked Neji after she placed her arm around his neck. "Hm?" She looked up at the sky to see a floating man in white. "Who's that man floating in the sky?"

"That's Madara Uchiha." Kakashi said.

"R-Really?!"

"Yes. He's Juubi's Jinchuuriki, now. And it seems there's no way we can stop him, now." Kakashi said.

Might Guy grunted as he stood up. "Wait, Kakashi... it's too soon to be throwing in the towel. Don't lose hope, yet!"

Kakashi remained silent as he stared at his childhood rival. _'Guy...' _

"We may not be able to get what we want in life, but we have to be thankful for what we do have."

"Sensei..." Rock Lee said.

"This is by no means of showing off or playing the hero... I'm putting everything on the line." Might Guy said as he gripped his fist.

Kakashi gasped in horror. "No! You can't...!"

Might Guy smiled as he released the final gate. "That's right. I'm doing it, Kakashi."

"No... not the final gate!" Kakashi said.

Rock Lee, Neji and Tenten all gasped.

"The final... gate?" Tenten was a little confused.

Neji suddenly remembered the Chunin Exams three years ago. He watched from the sidelines when he first witness Rock Lee use the Eight Gates for the first time against Gaara. He gasped as he realize that his sensei was going to use the full capacity. "Guy-sensei. You're actually gonna..."

Minato tried to reason with Guy. "No, you can't do it! Just stop and think for a moment! Nobody here or anywhere wants you to do it! Not your students, not your father-"

"I know. But I want to do it." Might Guy said bluntly.

Rock Lee looked at Guy with bubbles of water forming. "Guy-sensei! Is it... that time when you decide that you will finally..."

"Of course I am, Lee. Don't cry. At a time like this, you should just smile and watch." Might Guy smiled.

Tenten gasped as she finally understood. "Guy-sensei... you're not planning taking him with you... are you?"

"I'm sorry, Tenten. But, this is how it has to be." Might Guy apologized.

Tenten gritted her teeth and eyes watered in sorrow. "Please, Guy-sensei! You can't throw your life away! What if it doesn't work? What if you use the Eight Gates and Madara still stands? Then what? We can't do this without you! We still need you to lead Team Guy! Neji needs you! Lee needs you! I need you!" Tears streamed down her face, as she knew Might Guy was serious.

"Tenten..." Neji placed his hands on her shouders.

Tenten lowered her head as she cried and tear drops fell. "Please, Guy-sensei... you can't die... I don't want you too...!"

Might Guy listened a bit as Tenten sobbed. Listen to her crying means that Tenten cares for him, very, very much. "Tenten. Neji. Lee." Might Guy called their attentions. "Do you all remember the first day we met? When I became your sensei?"

Tenten and Rock Lee stopped crying for a bit, and the three students reminisced.

Flashback

Four years ago, Neji, Rock Lee and Tenten had just graduated from the Academy in Konohagakure. Just because they graduated, doesn't mean that they were Genin. They had one final test, before they could be called Genin. The three students had to face and land a single blow on Might Guy. The three young students had scratches and a few bruises on their body, as they dealt with a jounin like Might Guy.

Might Guy stood before the three young future shinobi, as they picked themselves up from the dirt. He stretched his arms. "What's the matter? Giving up already?"

"No... my dream is to become the greatest taijutsu shinobi in the whole world! I'm so close... I won't abandon it, now!" Rock Lee gripped his fist and stood up one foot at a time.

"That's nonsense..." Neji stood back up. "But... I'm not surrendering to a Jounin." Neji took a Gentle Fist stance.

"That's right..." Tenten grunted. "I'm not giving up on becoming... the greatest kunoichi... I'm not quitting!" Tenten yelled.

The three young shinobi start moving towards Guy with chakra they have left. Their eyes were driven with passion and fire.

"That's it! Now you're talking!" Might Guy said, as they drag their bodies towards him. "Even if you use up your chakra... suck it up and push pass your limits! Hit me with all you got!" Might Guy cheered as he opened his arms.

All three of them made a battlecry as they got close enough to where they landed a punch at Might Guy's face.

"You... you three all PASSED!" Might Guy shouted, as he grabbed all three of them and put them in a bearhug.

"Yes! I did it!" Rock Lee cried in Might Guy's left arm.

"Mmf!" Neji muffled, as his face was in Might Guy's chest.

"I can't breath..." Tenten muffled as her face was in Might Guy's right arm.

End Flashback

"I know four years may have gone by fast, but I couldn't spend those four years with anyone else. I couldn't be prouder of you three already."

"Guy-sensei..."

"Neji..." Might Guy called for his attention. "You have looked passed your fate and surpassed the Hyuga Clan's Main Family. I'm happy for you. Keep moving forward."

_'Guy-sensei...' _Neji paused.

Might Guy then called for Tenten. "Tenten. You may not excel in ninjutsu, genjutsu or taijutsu... but you still manage keep up with the rest of us. Don't stop until you surpass the likes of Lady Tsunade."

Tenten wiped her eyes. _'Guy-sensei...'_

"And last, but not least. Lee." Might Guy suddenly remembered the time watching Rock Lee train everyday by a log. "Never give up. Become the best taijutsu specialist in the world. I'm counting you."

"Yes, Guy-sensei!" Rock Lee shouted as tears disappeared from his eyes.

Might Guy then ran towards Madara Uchiha with nothing left to loose. He pressed his thumb onto his heart, finally activating the full and deadly Eight Gates. By doing that, he opened the Gate of Death.

Neji, who had activated his Byakugan and Madara with his Rinnegan could see chakra network just fine. As Might Guy pressed his chest, they saw chakra rushing towards the heart.

_'His chakra's heading to the Gate of Death's pressure point. The heart.' _Madara thought.

_'This is Might Guy's final act... the Eighth Gate of Death. This is what he wanted.' _Neji thought.

Might Guy was now ready to face Madara now. His skin was red and his hair was flaming. His pupils had disappeared from his eyeballs and his body was surrounded by red flaming chakra. His heart burned with passion and youth, and his life was now on the line.

**_'Eight Gates Released! _**Might Guy shouted.

"No way..." Gaara was a little amazed to see a red color of Might Guy's Eight Gates.

"He's doing it...!" Kakashi muttered.

"I can't believe it." Minato was shocked.

"Go, Guy-Sensei!" Rock Lee, Tenten and Neji shouted.

"Here we go!" Madara jumps towards and Madara with a fiery punch.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto had gasped, as he had waken up. His eyes stared at the endless ceiling, as he lied on the floor with shallow water around him. What Naruto did not know was he was caught in a state between life and death. "Where am I? Did... did I die?" He sat his head up and looked around, until he saw an elder floating monk levitating before him.

"Did you die, by what means?" Asked an unfamiliar voice.

"Huh?" Naruto sat his back up. "Who are you?

* * *

Meanwhile, back in reality. Might Guy had just landed his final attack, called Night Guy. He kicked Madara in the rib, also creating a red spiritual dragon, nearly devouring his left side. Might Guy had lied on the ground nearly lifeless after completing the Eight Gates. He was dying and his burned body was turning into ash.

The Fourth Hokage had disappeared, due to protecting Might Guy by one of Madara's black projectiles and teleported away.

Meanwhile, Kakashi, Gaara and Team Guy had watched the entire fight between Might Guy and Madara.

"Neji. What happened?" Kakashi asked.

Neji had analyzed the entire fight with his activated Byakugan. "It seems that Guy-sensei had finally used the Night Guy technique." Neji answered.

"What about Guy-sensei? How is he?" Rock Lee asked.

"I'm already looking..." It took Neji a few moments for Neji to use his Byakugan and locate Might Guy, who was at least two kilometers away from them. He saw a man burning and lying on the ground. He gasped as he quickly recognized that person.

"What is? Where's Guy?" Kakashi asked.

Neji hesitated to answer. "He's... lying on the ground... and he's dying..."

Tenten and Rock Lee gasped.

"And what about Madara?" Gaara asked.

Neji looked around at the Shinju Tree to see that Madara was lying on a tree, alive.

"Madara's still alive." Neji said as his eyes trembled.

Rock Lee, Tenten, Kakashi and Gaara was alerted and gasped.

Kakashi's body slightly shook. "No way! Madara survived the Eight Gates?!"

"After taking all of that damage..." Gaara froze.

"T-that's absurd! Guy-sensei poured everything into that last attack!" Rock Lee yelled.

"T-there's no way! Madara wasn't supposed to survive!" Tenten said.

"I know, but... I don't think that Madara could be stopped." Neji said doubtfully, but then spotted someone with his Byakugan. "Wait a minute. Who's tha-" Neji gasped in shock, as he spotted someone with Might Guy.

"What is it, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"It can't be..." Neji paused as he recognized a familiar person from kilometers away.

Madara lied stuck on the Shinju Tee, critically injured. Madara had suffered and taken on the full power of the Might Guy's Eight Gates and live. Now he is left with no left arm, no ribcage and barely a left leg. "Hah," He chuckled it off, as even him was lucky to survive. "Congratulations, Might Guy. You almost killed me, you bastard. "Allow me to give you a parting gift, before you go." Madara used psychokinesis and threw one of the black spheres towards Might Guy.

But to Madara's surprise, a random person had caught one of the black spheres and dropped it onto the ground.

_'What the...' _Madara wondered, as someone just caught one of his black sphere. _'Someone just caught my sphere. And they are unfazed.' _Madara used his Rinnegan to analyze and figure out who the person that saved Might Guy was.

Hinata Hyuga.

"It's going to be okay..." Hinata bent down and placed a hand on Might Guy's chest. As she does, she placed a black crescent moon seal onto his chest. "Guy-sensei."

"Who... who are you?" Madara questioned.

From yards away, Hinata somehow heard the question and turned to Madara Uchiha. She looked up to see him pinned to the Shinju Tree.

"I have come to stop you... Madara Uchiha." Hinata answered, as she stared at Madara from below.

* * *

**This chapter was mostly about Team Guy, because before the war, Team Guy hasn't gotten much time to shine as a team. I wanted to make out how Team Guy would react if they witnessed Might Guy using the Eight Gates during the war. **

**Hinata is alive and ready to fight. I gave the moon seal to Hinata, instead of Sasuke, because Hinata is a descendant of Hamura. Sasuke isn't Hamura's descendant. Hinata having the seal makes more sense, thanks to Naruto: The Last. It was never stated how Hagoromo got both Sun and Moon seals. He either created the moon seal and gave it to Hamura, or Hamura must've given it to him. **

**Naruto possesses the sun seal, while Hinata possesses the moon seal. You guys do the math. XD**

**Thanks for continuing to follow.**


	14. The Princess of the Hyuga

"Who are... you?" Madara asked, almost completely healed from his previous battle with Might Guy.

Hinata heard Madara's question with her ears, despite being yards away from each other. She turned and looked to Madara, who was leaning on the Shinju Tree.

"I have come to stop you... Madara Uchiha." Hinata answered, as she glanced at him.

After Madara's body had completely healed, he took this time levitating towards Hinata and landed feet. They stared at each other and stood face to face with one another. Wind blew passed both of them, and they had not uttered a single word, ever since Madara landed.

Meanwhile, they were being watched and examined by Neji from afar, who activated his Byakugan and was at least two kilometers away from them, along with Tenten, Kakashi and Rock Lee.

"What's going on now, Neji?" Tenten asked.

"La... it's Lady Hinata... she's alive!" Neji said in misbelief.

Rock Lee, Tenten and Kakashi gasped in surprise.

"Hinata's alive?" Kakashi asked.

"That's great news!" Tenten's eyes watered after hearing Neji say that. She tried her best to wipe the tears of joy within her eyes.

"Yes! I knew it! Hinata's alive again!" Rock Lee comically sobbed with joy.

_'So... the Rinne Rebirth technique did work after all...' _Kakashi thought, as he remembered using genjutsu on Obito to force him to use Rinne Rebirth technique to revive the Allied Shinobi Forces. He sighed in relief.

"And that's not all..." Neji hesitated to finish.

"Huh?" Rock Lee stopped jumping, as he sees Neji's body temporarily shaking.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Kakshi asked, as he sees Neji partially shaking.

"Lady Hinata... she's..." Neji gripped his left fist. "She's going to battle Madara Uchiha, all by herself!" He yelled.

This news completely shocked Gaara, Tenten, Rock Lee and Kakashi.

"She's going to take on Madara by herself?" Gaara asked in shock.

"T-that's insane!" Tenten said in shock.

"There's no way Hinata can win!" Rock Lee said in disbelief.

"Tch!" Neji grunted. He then lowered his head and his eyes were darkened by shadow.

Neji is Hinata's personal trainer and guardian outside the Hyuga compound. He remembered back when they were younger. Shortly after his father, Hizashi died, he became bitter towards the Hyuga Clan's main household, especially to Hinata Hyuga. His younger cousin.

He remembered making a few life threatening attempts towards her, but would usually be stopped by others. Neji would later regret making those attempts, as she knew that Hinata was kind, gentle and innocent. His biggest regret in life was letting Hinata Hyuga die on the battlefield. Neji, a member of the branch house was sworn to protect the main household. Even if it costs them their lives.

Now that Hinata is alive again and is prepared to face Madara, his fear of losing Hinata again might come true. In his heart, Neji could not abide with letting his cousin, Hinata die again.

_'No... I won't let you die again, Lady Hinata... not this time! I can't let you die!' _Neji gripped his fist tightly, then grunted. He started running at a fast pace.

"Neji!" Tenten yelled.

"Neji stop! Don't go over there!" Kakashi ordered.

Neji stopped running and temporarily turned to his senior, Kakashi. "But Lady Hinata's facing Madara all alone! I won't let her to die again!"

"I know that. But if you just in there the way you are, now, you'll just be throwing your life away! It's best to analyze and pray that Hinata survives Madara." Kakashi insisted that Neji stay and analyze.

Neji grunted, as he gripped his fists, tightly. He was frustrated as he couldn't help his cousin. He wanted to help and protect Hinata so bad, but he knew everything Kakashi had said was right. He felt weak. Powerless against Madara Uchiha.

_'Neji...' _Both Rock Lee and Tenten thought, as they saw his body shake out of frustration.

After four seconds, Neji had finally let go. _'Lady Hinata... please stay alive...!' _He activated his Byakugan and tried to analyze the situation between Madara and Hinata.

Meanwhile, Madara and Hinata continue their stare down with one another. They did not utter a single word. It took Madara a minute to remember Hinata from earlier.

Madara pointed towards Hinata, as he remembered something. "You... you're the Hyuga girl who died in Naruto's arms. Am I wrong?" Madara asked as he recalled the earlier battles.

Hinata remained silent, as she stared deeply at him.

Earlier, after successfully destroying the Headquarters within the Land of Lightning, Obito had used the Juubi to kill off the Allied Shinobi Forces by summoning the Wood Style! Cutting Sprigs jutsu! Dozens of shinobi had died during the assault and Hinata Hyuga was one of them. She had sacrificed her life to protect Naruto from being killed. Naruto was on the verge of breaking down and submitting, until Neji had to knock sense back into him.

Madara stared at Hinata's Dojutsu. He knew it wasn't the Byakugan, as he knew it does not have pupils. _'__Those eyes... what are they? I can sense its power, but I don't even know what they are...' _He could sense the Tenseigan pair being powerful, but couldn't figure out what they were. It was his first time seeing them in person.

Hinata remained silent after hearing Madara's question. She then thought back when she had been revived.

Flashback

Earlier that night, the Rinne Rebirth technique had worked within the Allied Shinobi Forces favor. Thousands of green lights danced within the sky and quickly coming down. They dove and shot through their host's bodies. Meanwhile, one green host had headed straight for Hinata Hyuga's corpse. And as soon as the green light had made impact...

Hinata suddenly woke up and gasped within an unknown realm. Her eyes were clear as white, she panted as she found herself lying on the white circular floor. She sat up and looked around to see everything was pitch black and dark around her. She then stood up on her feet, wondering where she was. She turned her head left and right to see nothing and no one around. Not even in the darkness that surrounds her.

She started to feel a little uncomfortable, as she was alone and everything was dark. _'Where am I?' _She put her hands by her mouth and cried. "Hello?" Hinata's voice echoed at least five times, through the pitch black darkness. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Still. No one replied to her echoing voice. She cried out a few more times, but still nothing. "No one's answering my cries..." Hinata then closed her eyes took a deep breath. _'Byakugan!' _Hinata lightly gasped as she noticed that her Byakugan won't activate on command. She tried grunting and squinting her eyes a few times. _'Byakugan! Byakugan! Byakugan!' _

"My Byakugan. It's not working...!" Hinata realized as she looked around. "Hello! I need help! Please, somebody!" She tried to scream. "Help..." After making at least four more attempts to cry for help, Hinata soon found herself crying in a dark void, on her knees and a hand over her mouth. Tears streamed down her face. Thinking that Hinata was stuck within this dark void, assuming it was hell. _'Anyone, please! Kiba... Shino... Neji... anyone.' _Hinata thought about her cousin and her two teammates. She then pictured her friends and family in her mind and Naruto was the person in the middle. "Naruto... please. Save me. I can't make it on my own..."

"Greetings, Hinata Hyuga." said an unfamiliar voice.

Hinata's head jumped up as she heard a random masculine voice. She then turned around to see a pale skinned elderly monk standing behind her. He had long silver hair, humanoid horns, nine floating Truth Seeking orbs levitating behind his back and a pair of Byakugan. Hinata's eyes widened a bit, as she gazed upon the elderly monk.

Hamura saw an upset look on Hinata's face. "Do not grieve. Soon, things will get better." Hamura said as he approached Hinata. "Do not fear, young one. I shall not deliver any harm to you."

Hinata stopped crying for a moment and noticed his Byakugan. "You have the Byakugan...!"

"Yes. I do. As do many of my descendants on earth and the moon." Hagoromo said.

"I'm sorry sir, but, who are you?" Hinata asked trying to wipe away tears and not be rude.

"My name is Hamura Ootsutsuki. I am the ancestor of the Hyuga Clan on earth." Hamura introduced himself to Hinata Hyuga.

"Hamura... Ootsutsuki?"

"Yes. I am also the younger brother of Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. The people of your world may know my elder brother as... the Rikudou Sennin." Hamura said.

Hinata gasped. "The Rikudou Sennin? He's your brother?"

"Yes. He and I were born as twins. But, elder brother was the first born." Hamura told Hinata.

_'Twins...' _Hinata once Hinata learned that Hagoromo and the Rikudou Sennin were twins, she couldn't help but think about her family. Her father, Hiashi and his brother Hizashi were twins. Her father was born first, making him the leader and the head of the Hyuga Clan's main house. "Is it alright if I ask you something...?"

"Go on..." Hamura let Hinata speak freely.

"Um, Lord Hamura? How do I get out of here?" Hinata asked as she looked around.

"The reason that you are here in this void, because I have summoned you, here." Hamura answered.

"But, why?"

"I have brought you here, because you are a direct descendant of mine. And there is an urgent message that you must heed." The black orbs behind his back had floated to the side in a circular motion, automatically creating a magical mirror. The magical mirror showed Hinata visualities of Hamura's past.

Hinata grunted as she gazed at and spotted a woman with horns inside the wide mirror. She could see the face and upper body of a woman through the mirror. She had pale gray skin, long silver hair, sharp horns on her head and a pair of Byakugan.

"Who is that?" Hinata asked as she saw a visual of Kaguya Ootsutsuki.

"My mother's name is Kaguya Ootsutsuki. She was a being who had came to your land from a world beyond our own. She had came to earth to pluck and gain the fruit from the Shinju Tree."

"The Shinju Tree?" Hinata asked as she had no clue of the Shinju Tree, due to being dead in earlier battles.

"The Shinju Tree was recreated during this war. Now, as I was saying about my mother." Hamura said, trying not to lose track of his story. "Kaguya had eaten and had gained formidable powers, that she was able to rule the land. Soon, the people of your world either worshipped her as a goddess... or feared her as a demon." Hamura said as he showed Hinata a few visuals of Hinata.

"That sounds really scary..." Hinata said, feeling a little timid.

"Indeed." Hamura then showed Hinata a visual of himself and Hagoromo as babies. "My mother soon gave birth to two children. My elder brother, Hagoromo. And I. We grew up together. Trained together. When my mother discovered that my elder brother and I wielded chakra, she was angry. She had merged with the Shinju Tree where she had first plucked the Chakra Fruit from and had transformed into what the people of your world called, the "Juubi."

Hinata gasped in shock as she saw the Juubi that had once killed her. She remembered its form. Its terrifying cry and power. She did not want to see that monstrous form again.

Hamura looked at the mirror, to Hinata and saw a scared look on her face. She then looked at the Juubi through the mirror, then back at Hinata. "Do not be afraid. For it is only a visual."

Hinata's eyes lowered a bit. "Sorry... I just..."

"I understand... No need to apologize." Hamura moved on and continued to tell Hinata the story of his mother. "In order to atone for the sins our mother, my elder brother and I battled against the Juubi. In the end, my elder brother and I were victorious."

"But, how?" Hinata asked curiously.

"My elder brother, Hagoromo used fuinjutsu and sealed the Juubi within himself, to prevent further casualties to the world. He had become the Juubi's Jinchuuriki, until his last days in the living world. Elder brother feared that if the Juubi was to be set free after his death, he would attack the world once more."

"So what did the Rikudou do with the Juubi?

"Elder brother had split the Juubi's power, creating nine entities, what the people of your world call..."

"The Bijuu?" Hinata guessed as she saw another visual from the mirror. She saw the Bijju all small and cute.

"Indeed. As you know, the Akatsuki captured Jinchuuriki and used the Gedo Statue to steal the Bijuu and absorb its power."

Hinata slowly nodded.

Hamura showed Hinata a visual that happened recently. "Right now as in this situation, the Gedo Statue had absorbed all nine Bijuu had been swallowed whole by the Gedo Statue, including the Kyuubi."

Hinata saw another visual that she was unfamiliar with. She saw Madara Uchiha use the Gedo Statue and had the Bijuu swallowed whole, one by one. She then saw the Kyuubi get taken last, which meant that Naruto was...

"Naruto!" Hinata cried as she saw Naruto get extracted from the Juubi.

"Yes," Hinata showed a replay from what happened about an hour ago within the living world. "After the Bijuu were extracted from their respectable Jinchuuriki, the Bijuu were all sealed within the Gedo Statue. Completing the set. Madara soon summoned the Juubi and sealed within himself, making him its new Jinchuuriki."

Hinata paused as she saw Madara Uchiha's Sennin form. "Is that..."

"Yes. Madara Uchiha has gained new heights of power and is becoming close to my own and elder brother's... Right now, Madara only possess one Rinnegan. If he gets his hands on the other Rinnegan, he will become as powerful as my mother. Madara will soon grow a third eye within his head, called the "Rinne Sharingan" and activate the Mugen Tsukuyomi." Hamura explained.

"What is Mugen Tsukuyomi?" Hinata asked.

"It is a dangerous genjutsu that traps and puts one in an illusory dream. And each and every person who was caught within that genjutsu lives in that illusory dream. A genjutsu that makes their victims living slaves. Madara has been planning to place the entire world under Mugen Tsukuyomi for generations. What Madara has no clue of is that the Mugen Tsukuyomi not only places people into an illusory dream, but it causes the victim's bodies to slowly mutate... into White Zetsus."

Hinata gasped as her eyes widened. "White Zetsu?" Hinata asked, shockingly. She then thought back earlier during the Fourth Shinobi World War. "So, all those White Zetsu... during the war, were..."

Hamura nodded. "Yes. The White Zetsu Army that you and the Allied Shinobi Forces had battled earlier in the war... were all once people who had fallen victim to the Mugen Tsukuyomi long ago." Hamura explained the conception of White Zetsu.

"I can't believe it..." Hinata muttered as she lowered her head.

"You must. If you do not, the shinobi world will come to an end." Hamura said.

"Why are you telling me all of this, Lord Hamura?" Hinata asked as she raised her head.

"I am telling you all of these things, because I want you to stop him." Hamura answered.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think I can do that. I died not too long ago." Hinata said with a sad look, as her eyes stared down near his feet..

"I am afraid that you are no longer in the realm of the dead." Hamura said to her.

"W... what?" Hinata was a little confused.

"It appears that you have been summoned back to the world of the living."

"I'm alive? But, how?"

"You and many shinobi whom had fallen within the war were brought back to life by a forbidden technique, called the Gedo Art: Rinne Rebirth."

Hinata remained silent.

"This technique was once used to revive all those who were killed in Konohagakure." Hamura added.

Hinata gasped, as she had suddenly received a flashback. There were green lights dancing in a circular pattern around the destroyed Konohagakure. Many living Konoha shinobi and citizens were shocked and left confused of what was going on. Seconds later, the green lights flew down and struck many corpses. All of the dead were revived left and right. Hinata watched this miracle happen, along with her friends.

"How is that possible?"

"In order to use the technique, use must possess a Rinnegan. Thanks to the efforts of your friends, Naruto was able to convince Obito what he was doing was wrong. And your cousin Neji managed to foil Madara's plans by telling the others about Madara's revival."

Hinata's eyes watered. _'That's such great news. I'm so glad! Naruto... Neji...' Thank you!' _Tears of joy streamed down her face.

Hamura saw the look on Hinata's face and looked like she was about to joyfully cry. "I do understand you are grieving out of joy, but now is not the time."

"Huh?"

"Do not forget that Madara is planning to use Mugen Tsukuyomi. The world is still in danger." Hamura reminded Hinata.

"Right," Hinata then thought of something. "But, Lord Hamura... How can I stop Madara? I am nowhere near from stopping him." Hinata admitted.

"Do not worry, young one. For I, shall guide you. As you are... the Princess of the Hyuga Clan." Hamura called Hinata a princess.

Hinata blushed a bit. _'Princess of the Hyuga?' _

"Now. I am going to give you something that no one from your world knows about. The Tenseigan."

Hinata gasped. "...The Tenseigan?"

"It is a very powerful Doujutsu, and I believe it can rival the Rinnegan."

"How do you know about this?" Hinata curiously asked.

"I know, because I was the first to wield this power and master it. And now I am passing this power to you. The Tenseigan only has one drawback known to my people. Headaches They will happen when you least expect it."

Hinata gulped a bit as she listened to Hamura explain the Tenseigan.

"And one more thing I would like to add..."

"What is it?"

"In case things do not work out, I shall be also giving you a special seal. If you cannot kill Madara, then you can seal him away." Hamura showed the moon seal on his left hand to Hinata. "It is called the Moon My elder brother and I used it on our mother, once and defeated her. I wielded the Moon Seal and he wielded the Sun Seal."

"But, how do I defeat Madara with that?"

"Place your hand with the Moon Seal onto Madara's body and chant, "Chibaku Tensei!" That way, the Bijuu will be extracted from his body and it will stop the Mugen Tsukuyomi from being activated. But you can't do it by yourself. In order for it to work, the wielder of the Sun Seal must place their hand on Madara at the same time as you do." Hamura informed Hinata on how to stop Madara.

"The wielder... of the Sun Seal?"

"Yes. Right now, my elder brother is currently passing down the Sun Seal to a certain someone you may know as we speak..."

Hinata gasped as it took her a moment to realize who that person could be. "Naruto..."

"Precisely. Now, Princess of the Hyuga. Are you prepared for the hardship?"

"I am!" Hinata nodded with confidents. Now that she knows that Naruto's alive.

"Very well. Please hold still. As I to begin to transfer my power onto you. Hamura said.

" Hinata closed her eyes as Hamura walked forward and placed on hand on Hinata's head, and another hand placed on Hinata's heart. Hamura closed his eyes as well and began transferring his powers onto Hinata. Hamura closed his eyes, then reopened them, transforming his Byakugan into the Tenseigan. Seconds later, there was a big flash of white light illuminated the darkness within Hinata's consciousness.

End Flashback

Meanwhile, Madara and Hinata continue to stare at one another, as the two Doujutsu wielders stood many feet apart from one another.

Madara decided to take a trip down memory and think back since being reanimated for the war, Madara had felt like this war nothing but stepping stones and challenges. He had fought against and nearly wiped out the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces. He soon fought against and supposedly defeated the Five Kage. He united with Obito and temporarily fought Naruto and Killer Bee, before revivng the incomplete Juubi.

I say incomplete, because the Kyuubi and Hachibi were not taken by the Gedo Statue.

Madara and Obito then he fought against the remaining Allied Shinobi Forces when they came to Naruto's aid. Madara later fought and battled Edo Tensei Hashirama Senju, who was considered to be his equal. After failing to be revived by Obito, Madara took Project Tsuki no Me into his own hands and captured the Bijuu. After obtaining the power of the Rikudou, he fought Obito and Kakashi, then he battled Might Guy, who used the Full Eight Gates. And now he is about to battle Hinata Hyuga, whom had just been revived.

"It seems that I wasn't the only person to be revived with such formidable powers." Madara said.

Hinata breathed in and breathed out. Aqua blue chakra surrounded and glowed around Hinata's body, as if Hinata was literally on fire. This did not affect Hinata in the slightest, as she transformed into her Tenseigan Chakra Mode.

Madara grunted._ 'A chakra mode... like Naruto, when he uses the Kyuubi's power? But it's... completely different...'_ 'Not only Madara saw Hinata's transformation, but could sense the newfound power that Hinata. He didn't know where her power came from. Possibly, because of the Rinne Rebirth, or an unreliable source hat he has not heard of.

_'I'm sorry, Madara. But I must defeat you at all costs!' _Hinata thought, as she took a Gentle Fist stance.

Madara grinned at Hinata, as he got excited. "You may even be my strongest opponent, yet. This should be the ultimate battle!" Madara yelled with excitement in his voice. His excitement meters had broken through the ceiling.

* * *

**Author's Note: The real battle begins next chapter. The strongest Uchiha and Hyuga clash with one another. I am going to create techniques for Hinata to use during their battle. **

**I wanted to explain to the best of my abilities how Hinata received the Tenseigan, first.**


	15. Rinnegan vs Tenseigan

**Disclaimer: I know I haven't said it in the first chapter, but I do not own Naruto. Only the techniques I create.**

* * *

_'Lady Hinata...' _Neji thought, as he watched the battle take place from afar.

"Release!" Hinata chanted as she performed the rat hand sign. Hinata could feel her own chakra points being released and chakra just flowing within her body, like a dam holding a large body of water. A thick line of aqua blue aura had surrounded Hinata, like an outline. Her hair floated a bit, as she felt stronger.

_'What's this?'_ Madara watched as Hinata wielded a hand sign.

_**'Sage Art: Eight Trigrams Chakra Point Limit Removal: **_It allows the user with perfect chakra control to open multiple chakra points within their own body at once, removing physical and mental barriers from within, making themselves stronger and faster. The only drawback is stamina. The more power you use during battle, the more stamina will be drained. If the user train to master-or at least train long enough, less stamina will be drained.

Due to Hinata being a member of the Hyuga, and her superb control over her chakra system. She can open all three hundred and sixty-one chakra points within her body, all at once. Thanks to Hamura Ootsutsuki, Hinata is able to reach new heights in power that are equal to the likes of Madara.

Most members of the Hyuga Clan has excellent chakra control. They could use as much chakra as they want, as long as they do not use too much and drain themselves. The Hyuga Clan's mastery over their chakra control and Byakugan are one of the biggest reasons why they are feared and envied by outside villages, such as Kumogakure.

"Hm..." A menacing smile came Madara's face, as he forged a long black. The young Hyuga lass that stood before him, as he appraised her with one Rinnegan eye. "This shall be the final battle! Come!"

Hinata remained calm and silent, as she looked at Madara. Within a split second, Hinata raised a palm towards Madara and struck him by using Shinra Tensei.

"Urk!" Madara grunted was sent flying backwards feet away. _'That was Shinra Tensei just now...!_ He thought, then he used levitation to stop himself from flying backwards in midair. By the time he was right side up, Hinata had already flown up in close range ready to assault him with her giant Lion shrouds on her hands. _'She's fast!'_ He gripped onto his long black rod to defend himself from the lass. But when the rod made contact with Hinata's Lion Fists, they automatically snapped. _"She broke through my...' _Madara noted before a blow was delivered to his chest.

_**'Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists Barrage!'**_ Hinata cried as she delivered a barrage of critical blows to him. That last few strikes to his body caused enough force to send Madara crashing backwards miles yards away, until he collided with part of the Shinju Tree.

**Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist Barrage: **The user creates two giant shrouds on their hands and release a number of destructive blows onto their opponents. The victim must be within their Eight Trigrams radius.

With the Tensigan Chakra Mode activated, Hinata is able to move faster than the human eye can see. She attempt to assault Madara by using the Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists technique. The guardian-lion shaped shrouds on her hands automatically changed color from regular blue, to aqua blue. And its strike power were now ten times stronger than before, due to Hinata combining her Taijutsu with her new given powers.

_'She's tough.' _Madara thought in slow motion, before being struck by Hinata again. The force from Hinata's last blow caused Madara to be sent flying backwards. He crash landed onto the ground near one of the many giant roots of the Shinju Tree. _'Dammit...' _Madara groaned after crashing. A few seconds later, He slowly sat his back up from the dirt and looked upwards. That's when he spotted Hinata flying down towards him with such speed.

_**'Limbo!'** _Madara silently chanted, as he stared upwards and got up one foot at a time.

As Hinata was flying downwards and ready to deliver more attacks onto Madara, she suddenly sensed an unknown presence within her radius, coming towards her, quickly. She stopped flying midway and dodged the Limbo clone in midair. _'What was...' _

_'She dodged my Limbo?!' _Madara's eye widened a bit, as he watched Hinata dodge his Limbo while in midair. As Hinata was flying closer to Madara, he then launched a few projectiles of his Truth-Seeking Orbs towards Hinata, who then used Telekinesis to control them. _'She can control my Truth-Seeking Orbs? This is getting bad!' _He grunted.

Madara quickly dodged Hinata's Twin Lion Fist, as she missed and struck the ground. He soon found himself fleeing away from Hinata then flew towards the Shinju Tree for coverage.

A random idea had hit Hinata's mind. She knew that Madara was trying to flee from her, so she thought of using a jutsu she has yet to try. She called forth three Truth-Seeking Orbs to her right palm, then suddenly forged a massive golden sword. She wielded the hilt like a samurai, wielding a regular katana.

As Madara's trying to flee, he temporarily liked back to see Hinata with a massive golden sword. _'What is she going to do now?' _

_**'Golden Wheel Reincarnation Explosion!' **_Hinata chanted, as she charged towards Madara with it.

Meanwhile, shinobi like Gaara, Kakashi, and Team Guy gazed at the massive blade in shock and surprise from below.

"What the hell is that!?" Tenten jumped out of spike.

"It is completely out of this world..." Kakashi stared upwards at the massive golden sword.

"This must be another power of the Gods." Gaara said.

"How did this happen?" Rock Lee asked.

Neji remained silent, as he stared at Hinata within her chakra mode.

_'This is bad!' _Madara noted as he stared at the massive size of the golden blade.

"HYAAAAH!" Hinata shouted as swung the massive blade, horizontally, as she attempt to end Madara's life.

Madara grunted as he saw the giant sword swinging towards him and fast. With his Rinnegan, Madara had summoned Limbo to take his place. Use it as a decoy, while Madara had flown upwards. He successfully dodged the attack, but the massive chakra blade had sliced through the lower body of the Shinju Tree. The Shinju Tree was severed and started to timber.

_'The tree's been severed!?'_ Kakashi thought as he stared at the casualty of the Shinju Tree.

"We gotta move, like now!" Tenten yelled, fearing that the Shinju Tree might land on top of them.

"Everyone! Hop on!" Gaara yelled, as he summoned sand from his gourd. He then created a number of sand piles for everyone to fly on, as he stood still and watched over Sakura's body. They flew back and had taken refuge yards away.

As Madara had successfully dodged Hinata's massive attack, but then started to hear voices in his head.

**"Take me inside of you."**

Madara gasped as he heard an unknown voice. _'Who's there? Who said that?' _He questioned as he looked left, right, down and up. But he couldn't find anyone around.

**"It is I, the Shinju Tree. The Juubi." **The Shinju Tree said.

As the Shinju Tree came tumbling down, Madara flew towards and placed the palm of his hands on the massive Shinju Tree and began to absorb it within his own body. Madara yelled, as the process of absorbing the massive severed tree begun to work. After thirty seconds of successfully absorbing the Shinju Tree within his body, Madara had suddenly felt more powerful and enlightened. A white glowing outline had appeared around Madara's body, feeling more whole.

"So, this was the Shinju Tree. I feel... whole, now." Madara gripped his fist and laughed, as he floated within midair. "Now is the time for everything to become one with Infinte Tsukuyomi."

Meanwhile, Hinata had grabbed Might Guy's body and brought him out of harms way. She sensed her friends' chakra nearby and brought Might Guy towards them. She was met by Rock Lee and Tenten, who ran towards her.

"Guy-sensei! Guy-sensei!" Rock Lee chanted as rushed over and bent on a knee to check Might Guy. He teared up, as he saw his teacher's body burned pretty badly.

"Guy-sensei is going to live." Hinata kindly told Rock Lee. She soon reverted back to her normal state from her chakra mode.

Rock Lee looked up to Hinata and thanked her a lot, a tears comically streamed down her face. "Thank you so much for saving Guy-sensei, Hinata!" Rock Lee bowed his head towards Hinata. "A thousand thank you's!"

"Hinata!" Tenten yelled as she ran towards her. She immediately hugged Hinata with tears streaming down her face. "I missed you so much... I'm so glad you're alive again..." she cried.

_'Tenten...' _Hinata gently rubbed Tenten's back and smiled.

_'Is that really Hinata?' _Kakashi thought as he stood up and stared at her eyes. The last time he remembered, Hinata wielded the Byakugan. And now it seems that she's wielding normal blue eyes. But Kakashi knew they were special and powerful.

Gaara had a quick flashback and suddenly remembered Hinata from back when, during the Chunin Exams he had taken. He watched her battle against her cousin Neji during the preliminaries and lose. But that's the only thing that he could recall about her. _'She's the one...' _

Neji suddenly grunted, as he saw Hinata alive in the flesh, but had a little hard time believing it.

Hinata heard Neji's grunt and looked towards him. They stared at each other for at least ten seconds, until Neji started walking towards her, slowly. Neji raised a single arm as he slowly walked. Wanting to see if this was really Hinata.

The next thing, Hinata then hugged Neji with welcome arms in. "Thank you, Neji." she said with a warm smile.

Neji's teeth gritted and a stream of tears ran down his face. He could feel Hinata's warmth, her love, her compassion. He could tell that Hinata was alive again.

"I missed you..." Neji said, letting his emotions roam free.

"I missed you, too." Hinata replied, as she let tears of joy stream down her face.

This lasts for a minute, until Hinata gasped and saw Sakura's unconscious body lying. "Sakura!" She then moved towards her body, whom was being guarded by Gaara. She placed a hand on Sakura's neck, which caused a painful reaction. Hinata pulled down Sakura's neck sleeve to see the injury on Sakura's neck. _'Her throat is critically injured...' _Hinata thought, as she sadly stared at the injury.

"Madara attacked her. We managed to save her, before things had gotten worse." Gaara told Hinata.

"Thank you." Hinata told Gaara, then turned back to Sakura, who was unconscious.

Sakura weakly moaned, as she was still unconscious.

_'I'll heal you, just as you once healed me.' _Hinata suddenly thought back when Konohagakure was once destroyed. She was lying in critical condition, until Team Guy had found her and had taken her to be treated by Sakura. She woke up and found Sakura treating her and her friends and a few clansmen surround her.

Back to reality, Hinata gently placed her hands on Sakura's neck injury and started healing with Medical Ninjutsu. The chakra that Hinata was producing to heal Hinata quickly turned from green to aqua blue. Unbeknownst to everyone else, Hinata's medical Ninjutu had exceeded and surpassed any medical Ninja, including Tsunade.

_'Hinata's chakra immediately turned to a color of light blue.' _Tenten stated as she watched Hinata heal Sakura.

_'Something has happened to Hinata, before she came here.' _Kakashi assumed as he stared at Hinata.

Twenty seconds later, the wound on Sakura's neck had completely faded away. Within a moment, Hinata started to regain consciousness by moaning. She slowly grunted and opened her eyes after thirty seconds. The first person she saw was Hinata, with blue pupils.

"Hi... Hinata?" Sakura questioned.

Hinata happily gasped, as she stopped healing and removed her hands from Sakura's neck. "Sakura. You're okay..."

"Is that you, Hinata?" Sakura asked as she stared into Hinata's eyes.

Hinata slowly nodded towards Sakura.

"Hinata, your eyes..." Sakura slowly sat her back up and blinked a bit. "They're different..."

"I know, but it's quite the story." Hinata chuckled a bit.

"Sakura!" Kakashi rushed to her aid and bent down to her level. "Are you alright?" He asked in concern.

Sakura slowly turned to Kakashi. "I'm fine now, Kakashi-sensei." she then turned to Hinata. "Thank you for healing me, Hinata."

"It's alright. I'm glad that you are okay." Hinata replied, as everyone else stared.

"What a touching reunion." said a familiar voice.

The Allied Shinobi in that group had all heard a masculine voice. They soon turned and looked upwards from where the voice was coming from. They all saw Madara hovering over them yards above in midair, crossing his arms and glaring down at them like ants.

"You all will be united, once Project Tsuki no Me is finally complete." Madara added.

"It's him..." Gaara pointed towards Madara.

"Madara." Kakashi added.

"Tch!" Neji grunted.

"There's just no end to him. I'm starting to get irritated!" Tenten said, annoyingly.

"How do we stop him, this time?" Sakura asked.

Each of them were prepared and took a fighting stance of their own.

"Do any of you honestly think you could still defeat me? I am immortal. I am eternal, now. There's no way you can win." Madara bragged.

Hinata glanced at the moon seal on her left palm, then walked ahead of everyone. "You're wrong."

Madara glanced down at Hinata.

"As long as the Infinite Tsukuyomi is incomplete, there is still hope for winning this war." Hinata protested.

"Lady Hinata..." Neji muttered.

"We don't have to kill you to stop you, either. But we will stop you." Hinata added, as she transformed back into her chakra mode. She then floated upwards to face Madara, leaving her allied Shinobi comrades behind.

"H-Hinata!" Tenten was spiked to see Hinata coated within a blue chakra mode.

"Hinata! Wait!" Kakashi tried to call, but she was too far high.

"Lady Hinata!" Neji called, then grunted. _'Be careful.' _He silently pleaded, then activated his Byakugan and watched Hinata fly away from them and prepared to fight Madara again.

"Really..." Madara looked at Hinata with his one Rinnegan eye. "Then perhaps I'll just have to dispose of you, first.." Madara said as he pointed his new black rod towards Hinata.

_'Hmph,' _Hinata remained calm and summoned her giant lion shrouds again and took a stance while floating in midair.

The duo then clashed in midair combat and would continue it for about a minute and a half. Each time they clash, the barrier of sound would break, causing big booming noises within the sky. Both of their bodies were equally durable. The combatants attacked each other with different Ninjutsu for a while, like two gods from different lands were clashing with each other, to see which was more superior than the other.

Madara Uchiha is a master in many things. He has decades of experience on the battle field during his first lifetime. He is highly intelligent in battle, manipulated the Kyuubi with a single Sharingan glance, maintained a Perfect Susanoo, cheated death and more. He was still growing accustomed to his Six Paths form.

Hinata, who was trained by Neji, little experience in Medical Ninjutsu and doesn't have much experience elsewhere. She was in her absolute prime and was given godlike powers by Hamura, in order to stop Madara. She is agile and more flexible than Madara.

Hinata soon created distance by backing up yards away from Madara and taking the fight back to the ground. She started to grow fatigued, as the jutsu she activated earlier was starting to take its toll.

_'No. Not yet. I'm starting to be fatigued...' _Hinata panted, as she tried to keep her chakra mode activated as long as she could. She use a big amount of chakra, previously. And now she feels like she's starting to hit her limit.

"What's the matter? Feeling tired already?" He chuckled. "Come on, now. I thought that you and I were just getting-Started!" Madara yelled, as he Hinata within the lower chest, who guarded with her arms. Hinata was sent back at least less than two yards, before her back collided with a boulder. Hinata nearly gasped as her body was durable for the boulder to break her landing.

Hinata then stood up on two feet feeling fine, but soon her chakra mode had dispersed in front of Madara. _'Oh no... I haven't learned to maintain my chakra mode long enough in battle. This is getting worse!' _She panted, now realizing the situation. The Tenseigan within her eyes were still stable.

"As I suspected. You used too much of your power, trying to stop me." Madara laughed at the nearly fatigued Hinata. "Well, then... I'll finish you off now, then continue my plan on Project Tsuk no Me!"

Madara then charged towards Hinata like a madman. He was prepared to strike Hinata with his black rod in close range. "Oof!" Madara groaned as he felt a random hard kick swing across the face and knocked to his knees. He stood back up to see that another person had just entered the battlefield. He recognized this person. "You're..." He blinked once only to see a blonde shinobi.

"Don't... you dare... lay a finger on Hinata!" Naruto shouted at Madara. His eyes were golden and he had the eyes of a golden Kyuubi sage and he had bestowed the Sun Seal on his right hand.

Naruto Uzumaki had entered the fight. He stood in front of Hinata, as she stared at his backside.

Hinata was surprised to see Naruto well. "N-Naruto!"

Naruto slightly turned to Hinata and smiled. "Sorry I'm late, Hinata. I had to save everyone else, first."

* * *

**Author's Note: Naruto has arrived on the Battlefield. How he survived will be explained next chapter.**

**Also, sorry it took me so long. I had to do some of re-thinking to make this fight.**


	16. The Child of Prophecy

_'Naruto... how did you survive being eaten by the Gedo Statue?' _Madara thought, then had a little flashback.

Hinata grunted as she received a headache. She placed a hand on her head, grasping her dark blue hair.

Naruto turned towards Hinata. "Are you okay, Hinata? Did Madara hurt you?" Naruto asked Hinata, feeling little worry.

"N-no. Not at all. I just have a bit of a headache." Hinata replied.

"Naruto. How are you still standing alive and well?" Madara asked Naruto. Catching his attention. "I could've sworn that the Gedo Statue had truly devoured you. There was no one around to save you. So tell me. How are you still alive?"

Naruto grunted. _'I gotta thank Kakashi-sensei for saving me, after this!' _

Flashback

The Gedo Statue had grabbed and lifted Naruto's unconscious body over his head high in the air, then its mouth wide like a jaw door. It soon released Naruto from its grasp and let him fall into its mouth, which seemed like a pitch black whole.

Nano seconds before the Gedo Statue's jaw closed shut, Naruto was sucked into a Kamui portal while falling. It was big enough to fit his entire body, then landed into the Kamui's Dimension.

Now Naruto has suddenly woken up in an unknown realm and approached by an elderly monk with a pair of Rinnegan eyes. He levitated with Truth-Seeking Orbs under his feet.

Naruto and Hagoromo had gotten into a little argument about the monk's accent, until he was able to speak Naruto's language.

"So, who are you, anyway?" Naruto asked.

"My name is Hagoromo Ootsutsuki. And the founder of Ninshuu. I am also known by the shinobi world as... the Rikudou Sennin." Hagoromo explained.

"Ah?" Naruto openly gasped as an imaginary working lightbulb had appeared over his head. He then thought about his former master, Jiraiya and student-sibling, Nagato. The same sage that Ero-Sennin and Nagato talked about?!" He once remembered hearing the likes of Jiraiya, Shizune and Nagato talki about him in the past.

"So, you know of me?" Hagoromo asked as he stroked his beard.

"Of course I do! You're the one who created Ninjutsu! Right?" Naruto jumped.

"Wrong." Hagoromo denied.

"Eh?"

"Ninshuu. Not Ninjutsu. I created Ninshuu to inspire hope and to create peace. Ninjutsu was created by my eldest son to inspire war." Hagoromo stated.

"Oh. I have a ton of questions to ask you, then..."

"Just ask one." Hagoromo

"One? Uh, okay... Why am I here, then?" Naruto asked.

"Because, Naruto. You... are the Child of Prophecy."

"Huh? Child of Prophecy? What's that?" Naruto

"Anyway... everything seems in order right about now. There is something that I bestow onto you."

Naruto felt a little confused. "Child of Prophecy? Entrust? You're not making any sense right now. Can you help me get out of here? I need to save everyone!"

"I apologize, but I can't do that right now." Hagoromo apologized.

"Why not? You're the one who brought me here!" Naruto yelled, feeling impatient.

"That depends on "Everyone outside" They can do things for you. I can only tell you things in here."

"So, you brought me here, just to talk? You're not making sense again."

"What I am saying is that worrying about those outside this realm isn't going to get you anywhere." Hagoromo lightly tapped the shallow water with his black staff. "But for now, please listen. There's an urgent message that you must listen to. We'll begin about my mother."

Naruto grunted as he spotted a woman with long white hair, spikey horns and a pair of Byakugan. He stared at the visual of Kaguya a bit. "She has the Byakugan...!" Naruto noticed, as she kind of reminded him of Hinata and the rest of the Hyuga Clan.

"This was my mother. Kaguya Ootsutsuki. She was a being who had came to your land from a world beyond our own. She had came to earth to pluck and gain the fruit from the Shinju Tree. The very same tree you have seen during this war."

Naruto remained silent, then his eyes widened as he remembered seeing Obito extracting the Juubi from his body, then witnessing it transform into the Shinju Tree. It had sucked out and taken the life of many shinobi.

"That's right. The very same tree." Hagoromo said after seeing Naruto's reaction. "With the power she had gained from devouring chakra fruit, she was able to rule this planet."

"Where did Kaguya come from? Was she even stronger than you, Rikudou? Is it true that moms are scary when you make them mad?" Naruto asked, feeling good.

"Where she had came from is little importance. Back then, my mother was far more powerful than anyone. Even in this era, no one could hold a candle to her. Hagoromo then showed automatic visuals of his past. "The earthlings whom had witnessed her then had either worshipped her as a "Rabbit Goddess", or feared her as "Demon". In time, my mother had met someone and conceived both my twin brother, Hamura and I." Hagoromo showed a visual of himself and Hamura as babies. "At some point as my brother and I were growing up, my mother had grown envious of us and discovered that we wielded her chakra. She had merged with the Shinju Tree and transformed into the Juubi." Hagoromo showed Naruto another visual of him and Hamura fighting the Juubi.

Naruto grunted as he watched.

"In order to repent for our mother's sins, Hamura and I had fought the monstrous Juubi. Many lives were lost and much time had passed during her rampage. My younger brother and I had developed Fuinjutsu and ultimately sealed the Juubi within myself, becoming the first-what you people call, a "Jinchuuriki."

Naruto's head lowered a bit. "I see."

The word Jinchuuriki had rung bells to Naruto's ears, as he remembered being discriminated by the villagers in Konohagakure, and he didn't know why. Until Mizuki had revealed the truth.

"During the last years of my life, I had split the power of the Juubi into nine entities into-what you people call, "The Bijuu" and the Juubi has never been created again, until this war."

Naruto raised his head to look at Hagoromo.

"The chakra of Ninshuu was to connect people to one another and bring people together. I believe that no individual's chakra should be greater than others. Even though my mother Kaguya had put an end to all wars, she was feared by all for wielding such power. Even my maternal father, Tenji feared her power. If power is accumulated into one person, that power will drive the user mad, hungering for more power.

Naruto growled as his saw Rikudou Madara.

"Right now, a descendant of mine... Madara Uchiha has obtained the power of the Juubi, a power close to mine. And is attempting to gain even more power, like my mother. He currently possess one Rinnegan, right now."

"Only one? Where's the other?" Naruto asked.

"I think you know whom currently possess it."

"Oh..." Naruto suddenly remembered Obito Uchiha.

"If Madara gets his hands on the other Rinnegan in his current form, he will become even powerful as my mother. Madara will soon grow a third eye within his head, called the "Rinne Sharingan" and activate the Mugen Tsukuyomi."

"I've heard of Obito talk about it before, but I don't really know what it is." Naruto said, as he remembered Obito keep talking about it.

"Allow me to explain." Hagoromo beun to explain about it. "The Mugen Tsukuyomi is a dangerous genjutsu that traps and puts one in an illusory dream. And each and every person who was caught within that genjutsu lives in that illusory dream. A genjutsu that makes their victims into living slaves. Madara has been planning to place the entire world under Mugen Tsukuyomi for generations. What Madara has no clue of is that the Mugen Tsukuyomi not only places people into an illusory dream, but it causes the victim's bodies to slowly mutate... into White Zetsus."

"Wait, those white plant guys that everyone's been fighting, earlier!? They're actually people?!" Naruto guessed in a shocked manner.

Hagoromo sighed. "Yes. My mother, whom wields the Byakugan on top of the Rinne Sharingan... she used her full visual prowess and created the gruesome jutsu upon the world. If all chakra becomes one... a new chakra fruit will be born. If nothing is done about it, this world will come to an absolute end." Hagoromo blinked.

"So, you want me too..."

"I want you to stop Madara. I want you to stop Project Tsuki no Me. And I want you to prevent Kaguya's uprising."

Naruto chuckled. "I understand now. Even though you've been dead for ages, you continued to watch this world and see how things turn out... thank you for believing in us!"

"Don't think me, yet. I don't have the kind of vision as you possess. I tried to create peace on my own and at the same time repent for the sins that my mother had committed throughout the world. I even tried to use the Bijuu and create the balance of peace, but people just used them for war. My way of thinking was just too naïve." Hagoromo admitted.

"No, not at all! You were right to start in creating peace. Now you just have to leave it to the next generation." Naruto smiled.

"I shall bestow powers of the Rikudo onto you, Naruto. But to tell you the truth, I can only bestow half of my power onto you." Hagoromo said, with little disappointment his voice.

Naruto could see a bit of disappointment in his voice. "What's the matter?"

"Unfortunately... your Uzumaki bloodline alone isn't enough to wield and sustain the power of the Rikudou Sennin. Furthermore, I must split my power and pass it onto you, and another descendant of mine." Hagoromo stated.

"Another descendant?"

"Yes... you might know whom this descendant may be..."

Naruto gave it a long hard thought for a minute, until he came up with one solution. He then imagined Sasuke Uchiha, and their relationship. "Sasuke."

"Correct. The Uchiha Clan are also a direct descendants of mine. Sasuke Uchiha is a perfect candidate to sustain the visual prowess of the Rikudou, as he wields the Mangekyou Sharingan. While you are the perfect candidate the body, as your are a sage and the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki. You were chosen."

"I was chosen? Who did that?" Naruto asked.

"You were chosen... by them." Hagoromo began as he pointed behind Naruto.

**"That's right, old Sennin!" **screamed a familiar voice.

"Huh?" Naruto turned half his body around and seeing the Kyuubi, Kurama rise from the water. "K-Kurama! What are you doing inside of me? I thought-

**"The Fourth Hokage sealed the darker half of me inside of you, while you were on the brink of death!" **Kurama explained.

"Dad did that?" Naruto asked.

All of a sudden, the other Bijuu from the Ichibi-to the Hachibi had risen from the shallow water and rise above. They all surrounded Naruto.

"W-what's going on here? Why are all the Bijuu here?" Naruto was confused.

**"It was Obito. He extracted a large portion of the Juubi's chakra from Madara and planted it into you." **Gyuki explained.

Naruto jumped. "O-Obito did that?!"

**"And since all nine of us Bijuu technically make up the Juubi... we were split in portions of chakra and had come to aid you." **Matatabi explained.

Naruto smiled.

Kurama glanced towards Hagoromo. **"It looks like the time to finally reunite the Bijuu has come, old Sennin." **

"That is true, Kurama. Just as Gamamaru had predicted." Hagoromo replied.

"Wait, Gamamaru? You know that giant old toad?!" Naruto questioned, as he remembered meeting him back on Mt. Myoboku.

"Indeed..." Hagoromo turned to each Bijuu that was around him. "Now I shall call for the names of the Bijuu in order. Shukaku. Matatabi. Isobu. Son Goku. Gokuo. Saiken. Chomei. Gyuki. Kurama. The time has come for the Child of Prophecy to change the world!"

"Child of Prophecy?" Naruto again questioned.

"Naruto. After this war ends, what is it that you want to do? I want to hear your honest answer." Hagoromo asked.

Naruto paused for a moment. "Hm... I don't know about this whole "Child of Prophecy" thing. But what I do know is... I'm an idiot. And I don't understand a lot of things that's going on in the world..." Naruto started to think about his friends, comrades and family. "But, I do know what it's like to have friends I can count on. And I want to do whatever I can to protect them."

"Hm," Hagoromo smiles. "I will be also giving you the Sun Seal to seal away Madara. Now, please raised your dominant hand." He levitated closer towards Naruto.

Naruto raised his right hand towards Hagoromo's staff. On the other side, Sasuke was doing the same thing.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Allied Shinobi Forces were having trouble against massive Kanzeon Lotus King statue. Many Sensory-Type shinobi were forced to pull back, due to the magnitude and heavy pressure of Madara's chakra. The only shinobi that could go on par with the statue is the reanimated Third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi. He and his four Shadow Clones were placed on the defensive, colliding Ninjutsu with the statue.

There a few dozen Allied Shinobi standing behind Hiruzen, trying to think of a strategy. Shikamaru and Choji were two of the few dozen shinobi.

_'The third Hokage is the only one who could rival that giant statue. If it weren't for him, most of us would've been toast.'_ Shikamaru thought as he stared at Hiruzen's backside, then stared upwards towards Guruguru. _'But the problem is that white guy isn't letting us pass at all. This is such a pain in the ass.' _He glanced at the sky, but then something had caught his eye. "Uh?" He spotted a small white light coming down from the sky and it looks like its coming towards their area. He squinted his eyes to look closely at it.

"Shikamaru. Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Choji asked as he then spotted the white ball of light as well.

Shikamaru then put a smile on his face, as he noticed what it truly was. A Rasenshuriken hailing towards the statue. "Yeah."

Four seconds later, it was revealed to be a Rasenshuriken hailing from the sky. And without Guruguru or the statue's notice, the Rasenshuriken had made contact and imploded on the Kanzeon Lotus King's backside, destroying a few dozen hands. It was a surprise attack.

"Whoa!" Guruguru yelled as he almost fell off the Kanzeon Lotus King's shoulder.

Many shinobi saw this act and were stunned and grunted after seeing that attack.

"What was that?" One of the many shinobi asked, as he and many others had witnessed the aftermath shock of a Rasenshuriken.

"Look! To the sky!"

Everyone that stood before the Kanzeon Lotus King statue had looked upwards at the sky, including Guruguru.

"What the-"

Next thing they all knew, at least two dozens of people dressed in orange was hurling from the sky. These people were actually Naruto and his clones coming from the sky, and each of them hailed a big Rasenshuriken within their hands. Naruto had Six Paths Sage Mode within his eyes.

"Is that who I think it is?" A leaf shinobi asked.

"Yeah, that's-

_'Naruto. Right on time.' _Shikamaru had felt at ease, seeing the orange on his suit.

_'Naruto!' _Hiruzen gazed up and saw Naruto.

_'Naruto!' _Shinobi, random shinobi who knew of him all over the battlefield had all thought the same thing, as they watched him come down.

"Oh no! Naruto's alive!" Guruguru panicked, as he saw a bunch of Narutos with a bunch of Rasenshuriken, which they are planning to release. "Statue! Do something!" he ordered the Kanzeon Lotus King to attack Naruto. The giant statue turned two hundred and fifty degrees towards Naruto and started throwing large fists towards Naruto.

"Now!" The original Naruto ordered.

"RRRAAAAAAAARGGHH!" The Shadow Clones roared as they had all thrown their Rasenshurikens towards the Kanzeon Lotus King, almost all at once. The Rasenshurikens that were thrown were powerful enough to destroy its arms, all the way up to its elbows. After twelves seconds of bursting wind and explosions, the Kanzeon Lotus King were left with a few wooden arms left. The shadow clones that threw the Rasenshurikens poof'd almost after throwing it.

The only one coming from the sky was the original Naruto, who had generated a black version of a Rasenshuriken, called the Bijuu Rasenshuriken.

"Oh no! The statue's arms! It's almost all gone!" Guruguru panicked as he grasped his head.

_**'Sage Art: Bijuu Rasenshuriken!' **_Naruto chanted as he had hurled the last one at the body of the Kanzeon Lotus King.

"GAAAAAH!" Guruguru screamed, as the Bijuu Rasenshuriken was heading towards him, now.

The Rasenshuriken then made contact with the statue's torso, then detonated immediately. The explosion was big enough to engulf the Kanzeon Lotus King's wooden body on the spot. The explosion left a huge shockwave of wind blowing in all areas, three hundred and sixty degrees, like a tsunami of wind. Everyone did what they could by using whatever chakra they had left to hold their ground and not fly off.

Guruguru was knocked out, as he lied on the ground. He was soon captured by the Allied Shinobi, who tied his arms and legs with rope.

"Well, that takes care of that." Naruto said as he knocked some dust off his hands.

"Hey! It's Naruto!"

"Naruto!"

"You saved us, Naruto!"

"You did it!"

"Naruto!"

Many Allied Shinobi on the battlefield ran towards Naruto and cheered him on.

By seeing all of this, Naruto felt a little embarrass and rubbed the back of his head with a grin on his face.

"Aw, stop it. You're all too kind." Naruto chuckled.

End Flashback

Naruto glared at Madara for a moment before turning to Hinata with a smile. "Hey, Hinata."

"Naruto?"

"Would you mind linking with me?" Naruto asked.

A red blush appeared on Hinata's face. "W-what?"

"You're the only ally I know that I haven't linked up with. And I was wondering... If we can combine our power... we can probably beat the likes of Madara. So, whattya say?" Naruto offered his right hand with the Sun Seal on his palm towards Hinata.

Hinata looked at Naruto's hand and noticed the Sun Seal on his palm. She then looked at Naruto with little hesitation. "Are you sure?"

"Trust me, Hinata. Have I ever done anything bad to you?" Naruto chuckled.

Hinata quickly shook her head no. "No, you haven't..."

"What's this? Don't tell me that you two are going to take me on two-on-one, are you?" Madara chuckled towards them.

"Hurry, Hinata." Naruto muttered.

"Okay." Hinata muttered back, as she reached with her left hand with the Moon Seal on palm towards Naruto's right hand.

As Hinata was about to reach Naruto's hand, Madara launched a projectile of one of his Truth Seeking Orbs towards the pair. Seonds later, the Truth-Seeking Orb had vanished, then crashed into a large rock and Sasuke Uchiha had suddenly appeared standing before him.

"What?" Madara was thrown off by seeing Ssuke Uchiha. "You're..."

Hinata gasped, as she focused her attention on Sasuke, as she stared at his Uchiha crest on his back. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke slightly turned his head one hundred and twenty degrees to see Hinata, then turned back to Madara. He wielded a special Rinnegan with six tomoe in his left eye.

"What took you so long, Sasuke!" Naruto shouted at him.

"I didn't come here to save you, Naruto. I've come to stop Madara and protect Konoha." Sasuke exclaimed as he continued to stare at Madara.

_'Sasuke has a Rinnegan, just like me. But, it's completely different from mine. It has tomoe like the Sharingan. But there are six of them...' _Madara stared closely at Sasuke and his Rinnegan.

"Um, what are you..." Hinata begun to ask Sasuke.

"Ask questions, later. Right now, we have a job to do. And it's to defeat Madara and stop Project Tsuki no Me. Do not forget that." Sasuke told Hinata.

Hinata lowered her head a bit, feeling a little timid. "Right..."

"Dammit, Sasuke! You don't have to like a jerk towards Hinata! She never did anything to you!" Naruto yelled at Sasuke's backside. "But anyway. Don't feel bad, Hinata. I'm here, and we can defeat Madara, together."

Hinata nodded towards Naruto. "Right!" Hinata then grasped Naruto's right hand with her left hand.

The Sun and Moon had made contact with one another and started glowing. Naruto and Hinata grunted as they had felt electricity spark and travel throughout their bodies. Next thing they knew, their bodies seemed like they were floating as chakra all around them had shot upwards towards the sky. Their bodies overflowed with great power, pushing beyond their limits.

Sasuke didn't bother turning around, but he could sense the powerful emergence between the Sun and Moon wielders.

"Yeah! Now this is what I'm talking about!" Naruto laughed as he felt stronger and more energetic.

Hinata grunted, as she looked down and around herself, as she can see chakra.

Madara paused as he sensed more and more power growing within the young pair. _'Their power is rising...' _

_'This feeling... this power... this comfort...' _Hinata glanced at Naruto, as her floated upwards. _'Naruto... I want to stay by your side, forever...' _

_'I know you do.' _Naruto replied telepathically.

Hinata gasped. _'N-Naruto can read my thoughts?!' _

_'It's alright, Hinata. Don't worry too much. We'll face Madara, together. And once the war's over... I'll then tell you how I feel.' _Naruto telepathically told Hinata.

_'Thank you, Naruto.' _Hinata smiled and brought their holding hands at their side.

"I don't care how strong you get! You will never stop Project Tsuki no Me!" Madara yelled, as he floated upwards in the air.

"You idiot! We'll show you what real shinobi are all about!" Naruto yelled, then turned towards Hinata. "Let's go, Sasuke! Hinata!"

"Right!" Hinata chanted.

Sasuke remained silent as the three most powerful youth shinobi charged towards Madara.

* * *

**Next Chapter will be the Final Battle.**


	17. Final Battle

Neji who activated his Byakugan had watched the start from a few kilometers away and had nearly smiled. He was starting to see Madara get backed into a corner for once.

"Neji. Are you able to see what's going on?" Kakashi asked, as he stared at Neji's backside.

"Yes. I can." Neji began to say as he stared forward.

"Please, tell us. I need to know what's going on, now." Kakashi said.

"It seems that Lady Hinata, Naruto and Sasuke have finally backed Madara into a corner. It also seems that their newfound powers combined happens to be far more than what Madara could handle." Neji explained.

Kakashi, Sakura, Gaara, Tenten and Rock Lee all gasp and grunt in shock after hearing what Neji said.

"Wait, what? Naruto and Hinata are actually winning?!" Tenten jumped in surprise.

Rock Lee gripped his right fist and smiled big. "That's great news!"

"Now all they have to do is kill Madara and then this war will be over, once and for all." Gaara said, thinking about the positive side.

"Yeah. I agree." Kakashi replied to Gaara.

As the others talked, Sakura's body stood still, after hearing what Neji had said. She remained silent, as her eyes remained in shock. _'No way... both Naruto and Sasuke are fighting Madara?' _Sakura lowered her head. Her eyes were darkened by shadow and gripped her fist. _"If they're both there...' _Sakura gripped her fists tightly and took a step forward.

"Hm?" Kakashi looked over to Sakura.

Sakura began to run where Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata was. _'Then I must help them out, too! I am a member of Team Seven!' _This caught the attention of Team Guy, Kakashi and Gaara.

Neji deactivated his Byakugan for a moment to see Sakura running. _'What is she-' _

"Sakura! Wait!" Kakashi yelled as he stretched his hand out towards her backside.

"Sakura!" Rock Lee yelled, as he watched her run towards their allies. He then tried to run after her.

Sakura tried to ignore Kakashi and Rock Lee's plea, but kept running._ 'I'm sorry, Kakashi-sensei. But I need to-' _ Sakra grunted and stopped as she saw a big wall of sand in front blocking her path, caused by Gaara. "This sand..." She looked back to see Gaara raising his hand upwards and releasing sand from his big gourd. _'Gaara?' _

"Sakura! Don't go anywhere!" Kakashi ordered his student.

"But Naruto and Sasuke are fighting over there! I want to join them, not because they're my friends... but because we're still Team Seven!" Sakura argued.

"I get it, Sakura. I want to help them out as much as you do. I want us to fight again as Team Seven! But we need to be smart about it. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata are our only chances defeating Madara and winning this war, once and for all. If you go over there, without thinking... you'd only be throwing your life away. We can't risk losing a powerful medical-Ninja like you." Kakashi reasoned.

Sakura grunted as she knows what Kakashi said is correct. If she dies, they will lose a special medic like her. And Tsunade wouldn't be happy at all. She looked down with sadness in her eyes, knowing that she is powerless against Madara. The next thing she knew that a hand was placed on her shoulder, which caught her off guard.

"Don't worry, Sakura. I'll make sure nobody gets hurts." Rock Lee gave Sakura a bright smile.

Sakura smiled back, feeling a little better from Rock Lee's protection. "Thanks, Lee."

Meanwhile, Madara had bent knee and panted heavily while staring at the three teens in front of him with his one Rinnegan eye. He fought all three of them at once for five minutes and barely held his own against the teens. The battlefield he was kneeling on looked like a real warzone, thanks to the battle they had minutes ago. Madara had realized with one Rinnegan that he was no match for them. There were a few big craters within the ground and a nearby mountain. Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata had learned a good deal about Madara's Limbo Clone.

A small stream of blood ran from his mouth and dripped down onto his chin. His physical injuries had mostly healed, due to his Rikkudou Sennin form. _'This is getting really bad. Not even I'm no match for all three of them at once. If I want to defeat them, I need my other Rinnegan eye in order to activate Mugen Tsukuyomi.'_ He frowned as he knows that he is no match for three shinobi in front of him and needs to think of a diversion. _'But how?' _Madara thought then grunted.

The three teenagers had stood side by side and looked fearless. Hinata was standing on the right with the Tenseigan in her pair of eyes, Naruto was in his Six Paths form standing in the middle, and Sasuke was standing on the left with his Rinnegan activated. The three teenagers stared at him nearly victorious, as they know they must defeat him soon.

"I'll admit... that you three are the strongest shinobi of your generation. I don't know where you had received your powers... but they're outstanding... not even I could keep up with them..." Madara said while panting heavily.

"You're not talking your way out of this, Madara. The Infinite Tsukuyomi will be prevented and you're going back to hell." Sasuke said in a cold manner.

Naruto pound his fist into his other hand. "That's right!"

"Let's do it, Naruto." Sasuke demanded.

"Alright!" Naruto replied to Sasuke.

**_"Use my power to trap him inside of Fuinjutsu." _**A familiar large wild voice filled his mind. It was the Ichibi, Shukaku who had appeared in his mind.

Naruto choked up, as he didn't remember the Ichibi's name. _'Oh? Thanks-uh... what was your...'_

**_"It's Shukaku! Remember, we fought before!" _**Shukaku had once reminded three years ago within a large field of trees. Naruto had fought Gaara, who had gone wild over his Bijuu. Naruto was the only one capable of reaching out to him at that time.

_'Oh, I remember now. Thanks, Shukaku.' _Naruto then summoned a golden sphere with blue markings on it within his right palm where the Sun Seal was. **_'Sage Art: Magnet Style! Rasengan!' _**

Sasuke then generated white electricity from his left hand. **_'Chidori!'_** Sasuke looked over to Hinata. "Get ready."

"Okay, then." Hinata summoned the large lion shrouds upon her hands. The Gentle Step Twin Lion Fist technique.

Sasuke glanced over to. "Let's go, Naruto!" Sasuke charged towards Madara.

"Okay! It irritates me how you always act like the leader." Naruto followed Sasuke's league.

Both Naruto and Sasuke charged towards Madara with such speed, attempting to strike Madara's sides. Naruto attempted to strike Madara from his left side with the Magnet Style Rasengan, and Sasuke attempted to attack Madara from his right with the Chidori.

_'This again?!' _Madara could sense both Naruto and Sasuke within close range and was ready to deliver a lethal attack. **_'Limbo: Border Jail!' _**He silently chanted, as they attempted to strike, or maybe seal him.

**_'Amenotejikara!' _**Sasuke silently chanted.

Before Madara knew it, Sasuke had used space-time Ninjutsu and switched places with Hinata, who was ready to strike Madara with her left shroud of aqua blue Lion Fist. Next thing they knew, they came into contact with Madara.

"Hurry! Use the technique the Sennin elders taught you to use!" Sasuke yelled to both Naruto and Hinata, as he meant Chibaku Tensei.

Madara looked surprised as he saw the sealing markings trying to spread over his body. He looked surprised for a moment, then frowned afterwards. _'I should've known they would try this.' _He then flew upwards from the attack and flew away from the teens as fast as he could. He sensed a familiar presence and moved south at top speed.

Hinata gasped as she looked up and saw Madara fly away. _'But how?' _

"D-did we hit him?!" Naruto looked confused, as he could've sworn they touched Madara.

Sasuke closed his right eye and examined the situation with his Rinnegan. His Rinnegan vision was black and he could see the Limbo clone in all white. He could see that Madara used his Limbo to shield his original counterpart. _'He substituted his Limbo, so that he couldn't be sealed... Dammit! So close.' _Sasuke thought, then looked at Madara in the sky. **_'Amenotejikara!' _**Sasuke chanted, but it didn't work as he was not in close range.

Madara looked back to see Sasuke standing in place, glaring from afar as he flies away to his next destination. _'It seems that technique only works while only in close range. I'm starting to understand your Rinnegan ability.' _He chuckled to himself.

Meanwhile, Tenten and Rock Lee are watching Sakura, whom is using medical Ninjutsu to heal Might Guy's assumed fatal injuries after using the Eight Gates.

Neji had spotted Madara coming towards their way at top speed. "Madara's coming! Eight O' clock!"

"What?" Kakashi questioned.

"Madara's coming here?!" Tenten was shocked to see.

Neji turned his head back towards the others. "Yes! And we have to before Madara-"

"Too late." Madara muttered as he levitated at least two feet off the ground.

Everyone paused in place, as they had noticed Madara was levitating right behind Neji. At least two feet away from each other.

A drop of sweat fell from Neji's cheek and touched the ground. **_'!Eight Trigrams! Pal-' _**Before Neji could use the Palm Revolving technique and rotate his body, Madara had already attacked him by kicking him on his side. Neji crash landed on his side, while the others watched in shock.

"Neji!" Tenten cried, then Madara quickly moved towards and knocked her onto the ground by backhanding her. Then his one eyes focused on Rinnegan eye Gaara, who tried to use sand to attack. Madara dodged the large claw of sand and easily knocked Gaara onto the ground.

_'Oh no!' _Sakura watched in disbelief, as she witness Madara knock out three of her fellow Allied Shinobi.

"Tenten! Gaara!" Rock Lee cried, then blitz'd towards Madara, throwing fierce punches and kicks towards him ."Gurhh!" Rock Lee grunted as he clashed with Madara in Taijutsu, but Madara had the upper hand against Lee. He was too smart, too strong, too durable. Madara had memorized Rock Lee's Taijutsu, thanks to taking a severe beating from Might Guy.

"Playtime's over." Madara said as he punched Rock Lee in the gut, making him gasp saliva, then roundhouse kicked the young lad.

"Aargh!" Rock Lee groaned, as he was roundhouse kicked by Madara, sent flying a number of feet backwards and crashing onto Sakura, who had temporarily stopped healing Might Guy. Both of them were semi-unconscious as they groaned and ached.

Kakashi soon then tried to thrust his lightning blade into Madara's chest from behind, but Madara had encountered Kakashi, by grabbing and twisting his arm, which made him groan. He groaned louder, as Madara had gripped his arm harder.

_'There it is!' _Madara smiled, as he saw the activated Mangekyou Sharingan within Kakashi's left eye socket. He wasted no time plucking it out with his left hand.

"Guuaarh!" Kakashi screamed, as the Mangekyou Sharingan was plucked from his eye socket by Madara.

"I have no more use for you." Madara quickly kicked Kakashi's torso backwards eight feet backwards, then personally planted the Mangekyou Sharingan within his left eye socket. He chuckled out loud, as he could feel his left eye socket heal. "There we go..." He suddenly sensed Sasuke and Hinata's presence nearby. As he turned, he had nearly dodged a swinging Chidori blade caused by Sasuke. Sasuke swung a few more times, but the attempts failed and Madara jumped into the air and suddenly activated Kamui and barely escaped into Kamui's Dimension.

Sasuke was a nano second close to cutting Madara in half, diagonally. _'Dammit. So close.' _

"Neji! Everyone!"Hinata looked in shock to see her fellow Allied Shinobi half unconscious on the ground. The first person that she had attended to was her older cousin, Neji, who was groaning on the ground.

* * *

Meanwhile, Obito was alone within Kamui's Dimension. Black Zetsu was still attached to half his body. Obito used whatever inner strength he had to suppress Black Zetsu from taking over his mind. Obito grunted, as he looked in the direction of Two o' clock and saw a swirly portal forming from thin air.

_'That's Kamui. Could it be Kakashi?' _Obito wondered, then gasped as he had spotted Madara appearing before him within Kamui's Dimension.

"Hmph," Madara sinisterly smirked in front of Obito. "So this is your hiding place..." Madara said as he looked around within the Dimension.

_'M-Madara? It can't be!'_ Obito was spiritually paralyzed as he had spotted his Mangekyou Sharingan within his left eye socket. _'H-how the heck did he get my eye?'_

"I'll admit. If I had your Mangekyou abilities, I would hide here, too." Madara slowly walked forward towards Obito. "Now there's no one to bother us. I would appreciate it, if you would give me my left eye, now."

"Tch!" Obito grunted as he is nearly powerless against Madara. He would try to use Kamui to escape from Madara, but he knew it'd be pointless.

* * *

Ten minutes had passed since Madara had escaped within Kamui's Dimension. Hinata had healed her fellow Allied Shinobi and Naruto had restored Kakashi's original eye with their new powers. The Allied Shinobi such as Team Seven, Team Guy, Hinata and Gaara had think of a plan for when Madara returns to there world. Might Guy's body was close by Tenten, who volunteered to watch him.

"So in order to defeat Madara, Naruto and Hinata must to seal him away?" Kakashi questioned.

"Yeah, that's right. I was told by an old gramps that Hinata and I are the only ones who can stop Madara before he could use the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Naruto said as he looked down at the Sun Seal on his right palm.

"And I was met by my Hyuga ancestor, Lord Hamura. He told me the dangers of Mugen Tsukuyomi and how much damage it can cause to humanity." Hinata explained, then looked down at the Moon Seal on her left palm.

"Lady Hinata... will you be okay with this?" Neji asked as he gently placed his hands on her shoulders.

Hinata paused for a second then nodded towards him. "I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern, big brother."

"Sadly, we don't know how we're going to seal away Madara, yet. We haven't thought of a real strategy, now that Madara probably has both Rinnegan." Naruto said.

"He's coming!" Sasuke yelled as he could sense Madara's presence. He had alerted the others about Madara Uchiha.

Kakashi had spotted Sasuke and questioned what are his future intentions, but he remained silent.

As swirly portal had opened up within thin air, causing a lot of their attention. The Allied Shinobi were all alerted and faced that portal. They all knew it was Obito's doing, more like Black Zetsu, now that Madara was there. Madara and Obito, possessed by Black Zetsu had swirled themselves out of Kamui's Dimension and stood before their enemies.

"There will be no strategy today." Madara said, as he glared at all of them.

Kakashi glared back at Madara and noticed the pair of Rinnegan in his eyes. _'Don't tell me has... both Rinnegan...' _Everyone else notices the pair of Rinnegan within Madara's eyes.

Naruto then glanced at Obito's body, which was behind Madara. "Obito!"

"Don't bother. Obito Uchiha is now dead." Black Zetsu confirms Obito Uchiha is dead.

Naruto and Kakashi look of shock and sadness upon their faces, hearing that Obito, who was a shinobi of Konoha. They thought of the positive moments

_'Obito...' _Kakashi sadly reminisced about him. Back when he, Obito and Rin were once a team.

"Lord Madara took back his Rinnegan, then strangled Obito to death. And now entrusted me with Obito's corpse. Before he died, he wanted to entrust defeating Lord Madara to all of you. Like a stupid brat. Kind of ironic that Obito suffered the same fate as our traitorous female Akatsuki companion, Konan. Once a traitor, always a traitor." Black Zetsu said.

After ten seconds of listening, Naruto gasped in shock after learning the tragic fate of Konan. _'Wait... Konan's dead?!' _Naruto suddenly received a flashback within his mind. He remembered Konan giving him a paper bouquet of blue flowers, then leaving with Nagato and Yahiko's corpses wrapped in paper.

Madara glanced left and right at each and every one of them. He manage to intimidate Sakura and Tenten, who both took a step back. Rock Lee saw Tenten and Kakashi saw Sakura take one as well.

_'I wouldn't blame her. We're powerless to stop Madara.'_ Kakashi glance at Naruto and Hinata, who refused to budge and were in their fighting stances. _'Naruto and Hinata are our only hope, now.' _

_'Tenten... do not give in!' _Rock Lee stared at an intimidated Tenten.

"I believe it's time to end this battle. Once and for all." Madara said, then flashed his eyes open. **_'Limbo!' _**

Naruto grunted as he sensed four of Madara's Limbo clones and Sasuke could see four of them surrounding with his Rinnegan eye. They were both alerted on what was going to happen next.

"Be careful, everyone! There are four clones this time!" Naruto alerted the others, as he could sense them.

_'Four of them? Then that must be Madara's limit, then...' _Kakashi thought, as he looked at Madara.

Madara himself had flown dozens of yards within in the air, close to cloud levels. While his four Limbo clones had distracted his enemies.

"He's escaping!" Sakura noted as he pointed upwards toward Madara.

"No. He's gonna try something drastic..." Sasuke replied as he stared at Madara from below.

He brought his vision to the ground. "Naruto! Use your clones to deal with Madara's shadows!" Sasuke ordered.

"Shadows?" Tenten asked herself, as she has no knowledge about Madara's Limbo clones. She then looked behind herself and saw her own shadow.

"I told you it irritates me that you order me around..." Naruto muttered. "Fine." Naruto then used his signature hand signs. **_'Shadow Clone Jutsu!'_** Naruto then summoned four shadow clones, that are all within Six Paths Sage Mode. "Now!" Naruto pointed his hand forward, where he could sense the Limbo clones were. His shadow clones could easily sense them and charged towards the shadows. They soon clashed, four-on-four.

The Allied shinobi, excluding Neji had watched Naruto's shadow clones fight shadows that were invisible to their sight.

_'Shadow clones fighting shadows... Interesting.' _Kakashi thought.

"What... do you think he's going to do now?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, but I fear that the next attack will be drastic." Gaara assumed as he stared upwards.

"Byakugan!" Neji activated his Byakugan and stared closely at Madara. He saw Madara summon a black sphere from nothing out of his palm within his white vision. Then the black sphere in his palm grew a little bigger and bigger... then Madara dispersed it creating multiple projectiles surrounding him in the air. Neji grunted as he saw dozen projectiles of Truth Seeking Orbs.

"What's going on now, Neji?" Tenten asks, as Neji continue to watch Madara from below.

"I don't know. At least not yet, Tenten." Neji replied.

Hinata gasped as she suddenly learned what Madara was planning to do next._ 'This isn't good! He's going to use-' _

**_'Chibaku Tensei!' _**Madara chanted as he used a certain hand sign to perform the technique. Ten seconds later, the crust of the earth within the land below Madara had started to draw towards the black spheres within the sky like a powerful magnet. The rocks that are being released from the crust of the earth had started to form into dozens of giant asteroids within the sky.

"No way!" Rock Lee yelled, as he stared at the size of the asteroids. His eyes widened in shock.

"Not again..." Gaara muttered, as he eyes had widened. He reminisced earlier, when Madara had summoned a massive asteroid from outer space the day before. It was when the Fourth Division of the Allied Shinobi Forces encountered Madara Uchiha.

"There's WAY too many! And they're too big!" Tenten pointed out, before dropping to her knees.

Neji remained silent, as his activated Byakugan narrowed towards the sky.

"What are we going to do?" Sakura questioned, as she knows her monster strength alone won't be enough to stop those asteroids falling on top of them.

Hinata clenched her fists in silence, then looked up in determination. "I'll stop them!" Hinata quickly transformed into her Tenseigan chakra mode and quickly flown upwards towards the sky. She summoned less than a dozen Truth Seeking orbs to help attack and destroy the asteroids. Hinata would yell, as she had focused some of her chakra into a few Truth Seeking Orbs, then grasp it in her hand, then yell... **_'Silver Wheel Reincarnation Explosion!' _**Two seconds later, a silvery wind-like gust had destroyed the asteroid from the inside out and blown it up to smithereens.

The Allied Shinobi were amazed at seeing Hinata destroy a single asteroid with a powerful attack. They were kind of shock, but were amazed for Hinata.

"H-Hinata just destroyed that meteor..."

"Yeah. All it took was a single attack."

"She had destroyed it with nothing but wind..." Gaara said as he witnessed it.

"Go Hinata!" Rock Lee jumped in a cheerful manner.

Neji smiled mildly, as he watched Hinata make her way to another asteroid. Deep dpwn, he couldn't feel more proud than anyone else within the area. _'Lady Hinata.'_

"Hinata really is strong..." Naruto said out loud.

Sasuke remained focused on the battle at hand, then let Hinata's power distract him. "Let's go, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled, as his purple armored Perfect Susanoo had formed. "Susanoo!" Sasuke let his Perfect Susanoo hand down so Naruto could climb on.

"I'm on it!" Naruto easily jumped onto his hand.

"Be careful, Naruto!" Kakashi said.

"Thanks, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto replied to his teacher.

Sasuke let his Susanoo place Naruto on top of his right shoulder, then flew upwards towards the asteroids, following Hinata's lead. Now the three youth teens were in the sky, attempting to destroy asteroids. He used his massive swords and sliced the asteroids into small pieces as fast as he could, so they won't be collateral damage.

Naruto had saw one asteroid coming down on top of them and decided to do something. He then dug deep within his mind and spoke to his Bijuu. "Kurama! Lend me your chakra!"

**"Right!"** Kurama chanted as he lent Naruto his chakra.

Naruto then summoned a dark swirly sphere with a sharp ring surrounding it in his right palm as he glanced at the asteroids, while standing on top of Sasuke's Susanoo's shoulder. **_'Sage Art: Bijuudama Rasenshuriken!'_** He chanted, then threw it as high as he can at one of the asteroids. As the Rasenshuriken soon made contact with one of the asteroids, it exploded, destroying the asteroids to smithereens.

The Allied Shinobi forces below watched as Naruto, Hinata and Sasuke do whatever they can to destroy the asteroids that were being dropped by Madara. They were amazed at how they were destroying the asteroids, in attempt to protect them.

_'Wow. Look at all there attacks...'_ Tenten gazed at the exploding asteroids with her brown pupils.

_'They're not letting a single asteroid come near us.'_ Gaara said.

_'They're really amazing!' _Rock Lee said.

Neji wanted to smile, but couldn't. He was amazed of how powerful Hinata was, but they he knew that the asteroids were nothing but a Diversion. He knew that they still needed to defeat Madara and prevent Infinite Tsukuyomi.

As Naruto, Sasuke and Hinata were busy obliterating the falling asteroids, Madara was floating in the air, staring at the full moon. He had taken a deep breath, then gripped his horn attached to his head, then immediately ripped it off like a tree branch, revealing his forehead. _'When people possess power of Rinnegan and get close to the moon... the eye that can make the Infinite dream come true. Shall open and reflect on it.' _Madara thought, as the Rinne Sharingan had slowly opened itself within his forehead. He opened his pair of Rinnegan and glanced at the red moon once more. Now, illuminate _the world... Infinite Tsukuyomi!' _Madara then wielded the hand sign towards the red moon.

Ten seconds after the large asteroids in the air were all destroyed, Hinata paused as she felt a bad omen. She gasped, then looked up at the full moon, which resembled Madara's Rinne Sharingan. Sasuke whom was inside of his flying Perfect Susanoo could also see the red full moon, which resembled the Rinne Sharingan. He gasped in shock as well.

_'This is bad!' _Both Naruto and Hinata thought, as they stared at the full moon in shock.

Naruto paused for a moment, then stared at the moon. "Wait, why is the moon..." Naruto soon realized what this meant, that the Infinite Tsukuyomi was about to take place. He saw Hinata within her Tenseigan chakra mode flying to a certain destination.

"Hinata!" Naruto tried to call.

"There's no time for stalling, Naruto!" Without warning, Sasuke flew at top speed, following Hinata who is going towards Madara, while Naruto was hanging on his Susanoo's shoulder with an.

"Slow down, Sasuke! You're gonna make me fall!" Naruto comedically yelled, as he was clinging on to Sasuke's Susanoo with chakra arms.

"The shinobi world is at stake!" Sasuke replied, as he rushed towards Madara was. After six seconds, Sasuke could see Madara levitating in the air, wielding a single hand sign. He silently gasped, as knew what Madara was about to do. The Infinite Tsukuyomi could be activated at any moment. "Naruto! Get ready!"

"O-okay!" Naruto yelled, as he continued to hang on to Sasuke's Susanoo. His eyes were shut, as he couldn't deal with the heavy pressure of wind blowing at his face. Sasuke's Susanoo grabbed Naruto in the palm of his hand. "Wa-wait a minute, Sasu-KAAAAAAAY!" Naruto screamed as Sasuke had chucked him towards Madara like a person chucking a rock.

Hinata quickly used what chakra she had to move towards Madara as well within her chakra mode.

Madara grinned at the moon and prepared to use one final hand sign. "And now... the entire Shinobi world... shall become one." Madara raised his hands in the air, pretending that the full red moon was in the palm of his hand. "Now. Shine upon the world. Infinite Tsukuy-urgh!" Before Madara could finish his personal speech and wield a hand sign to activate the ultimate genjutsu... he was grunted as he felt two palms were pressed against his chest caused by Naruto and Hinata. The Sun and Moon seals on their hands started glowing.

_**'Sage Art: Chibaku Tensei!' **_Both Naruto and Hinata chanted, completing the seal.

Madara gazed at the young duo in horror, as his plans have now been foiled.

* * *

**Author's Note: I spent plenty of time, thinking and trying to make this chapter. I thought of plenty of ways on how Naruto and Hinata could defeat Madara, but it's not about fighting Madara. It's about getting the job done and preventing Infinite Tsukuyomi. To me, it was pretty much a game of tag for them. NaruHina are the most powerful duo and could easily take down anyone on earth. **

**I believe that Madara should have been the final villain to this story, instead of Kaguya, due to her character rush.**

**I also had Zetsu mention Konan's demise to Naruto and the others, because she was NEVER mentioned again after the war. Never again. Well I mean, she's not dead anymore, thanks to the Rinne Rebirth previous chapters. **


	18. Reuniting

Naruto and Hinata had successful landed the final blow onto Madara, together. By activating one of the Sennin's techniques, the Chibaku Tensei. A giant spiritual monk had appeared behind Madara and clasped its hands together, completing the Fuinjutsu. Afterwards, the Sun and Moon seals on Naruto and Hinata's palm vanished.

Meanwhile, Hagoromo and Hamura, who's spirits were roaming different realities had suddenly felt something tingle on their arms. Hagoromo saw the Sun seal on his right palm. And Hamura saw the Moon seal on his left palm. They both smiled, learning that the teens had successfully defeated Madara and prevented the Mugen Tsukuyomi.

_'They did it.' _Both the Ootsutsuki brothers thought, then form a hand seal to form Chibaku Tensei.

_'__What? I... I lost?' _Madara thought, as his mind was pitch-black. He was tapped by Naruto on his right and Hinata on his left, whom had wielded thee Sun and Moon seals on their palms while levitating within the air. His teeth gritted, mouth trembled and as his pair of Rinnegan eyes stared at the duo in defeat. They had just defeated him, before Madara could launch Infinite Tsukuyomi.

Madara then gasped, as his eyes flashed and two mutated elder monks had suddenly appeared before and stretching their arms out toward him. He saw the twin Ootsutsuki brothers, such as Hagoromo and Hamura in a similar position as Naruto and Hinata were in now. _'Who... are you?' _The monks did not respond to him at all. He didn't remember meeting them, nor recall ever seeing them. _'What is this? Why am I seeing this? This can't be my memory...' _He then figured out the memories in his head weren't his, but another. _'Who's memory is-'_

**"You have failed me." **said an edgy feminine voice.

Madara once again had heard the same mysterious voice that told him to absorb the Shinju Tree within his own body. "What?" he muttered. The next thing, he felt a sharp searing pain mostly within his stomach. "GWAAAAH!" This made him scream in agony as something inside his body was trying to escape it. Like a newborn baby trying to leave a mother's womb.

Naruto saw what was happening to Madara and grunted. Seeing Madara's body act up on its own and looked like he was going to burst like a balloon kind of reminded him back when he was practicing to use the Rasengan, years prior.

Hinata saw this and kind of felt bad for him. "That's awful..."

Naruto couldn't help but feel bad as well. He then grunted as he saw a few big rocks pass by him. "Eh?" He turned around and started to see large rocks get pulled from the land and drawn towards Madara like a powerful magnet. He remembered dealing with this technique, twice. The first time was when the Kyuubi was on a rampage against Pain. The second time was when he, Killer Bee and Itachi were fighting Nagato. "Let's move, Hinata! Before we get caught in it, too!" Naruto said.

Hinata grunted. "Right!"

"AAAAAUUUGH! GGWWAAAUUGHH!" As he continued to scream, his body bloated, his mouth had grown twenty feet wide, as he was being forced to regurgitate something big. In the next twenty seconds, Madara had painfully spat out the Gedo Statue from his mouth. "GGGWOOOOOH!" And then all nine Bijuu were regurgitated at once, like a bird laying eggs one after the other. It was extremely painful and fatal. Afterwards, Madara fell from the sky and blacked out when he touched the earth's crust, also reverting back to his normal form. The nine Bijuu had retaken form and landed back on the surface. The Gedo Statue was then suffocated with large rocks in the sky, forming a small rock-like moon in the sky. It was trapped and sealed within.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Allied Shinobi Forces were recuperating, until a few of many Allied Shinobi spotted a large floating rock in the sky. This caught the attention of a lot of Allied Shinobi, as they stared at the large levitating rock.

"What the heck is that?"

"I... is that a moon?"

"No way..."

"Why is there a second moon here on earth?"

Many Allied Shinobi from different nations were confused and had begun to talk among one another about the unknown situation.

Members of the Hyuga clan had activated their Byakugan and watched spotted what was happening. They saw large rocks from the earth breaking apart and being drawn to the large circular rock. Hiashi Hyuga was one of the Hyuga who were witnessing this. He grunted as he spotted two glowing lights floating in the air, close to the floating circular rock. He saw an orange light, and a aqua blue light. His eyes squinted and stared closer at the two lights, then gasped. He recognized what one of the lights could be.

"It can't be..." Hiashi hesitated for a second. He then grunted and put whatever chakra he had left in his feet and ran afterwards towards the large rock.

"Lord Hiashi!" A member of the Hyuga Clan cried, as he stretched his arm out towards him. This caught the attention of members of the Hyuga Clan.

There were members of the Hyuga Clan that saw Hiashi running towards the circular moon. After a few seconds of watching him run, they noticed where he was going... then they all started to follow Hiashi's lead and run towards the massive rock. Then many shinobi from Konoha saw this act and slowly started to follow members of the Hyuga. Shortly afterwards, many different Allied Shinobi saw this and started running as well. Including the Kage.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto and Hinata had safely landed back onto the surface, after safely evading Chibaku Tensei. They reverted back to their normal forms and glanced up at the sky to see the large Chibaku Tensei rock completely form into a small moon.

Hinata took a breather and reactivated the Tenseigan one last time for the time being. She used what chakra she had and used Shinra Tensei to push the small moon out of the sky, into orbit and into space by flashing her Tenseigan eyes.

Hinata partially felt exhausted and nearly fell onto Naruto, who ended up catching her.

"Whoa. Are you alright, Hinata?" Naruto asked in concern.

"Mm-hmm. Thanks for catching me." Hinata nodded as she kindly blushed stared into his normal blue eyes. She didn't try to hide it from him this time, as she had done ll those times when they were kids.

Naruto kind of blushed back at her. He then saw Hinata's Tenseigan slowly revert back into his pair of Byakugan. They had a moment to themselves alone and no one was around. Hinata turned to face Naruto and seemed that they were about to reel in and share a kiss. Until...

"Naruto! Hinata!"

Both Naruto and Hinata pulled back at the last second and heard a voice from somewhere. They both looked one directly towards their friends who approached them, It was Kakashi, Sakura, Team Guy and Gaara. Rock Lee was carrying Might Guy's unconscious body on his back.

"Sakura! Kakashi-sensei! Everyone!" Naruto called as he spotted them approaching.

"We came as soon as we saw that giant meteorite form and went into space." Gaara pointed at the sky.

"We also took care of Black Zetsu while you were fighting Madara. But, we couldn't recover Obito's body." Tenten said.

"Really? How'd you manage to beat him?" Naruto asked, then turned to Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi was a little sad.

Flashback

The exact moment Naruto, Hinata and had tagged Madara with the Chibaku Tensei technique. Black Zetsu, whom had possessed Obito's corpse from below on the surface was fighting the likes of Neji, Rock Lee, Kakashi and Gaara, phasing through most of their attacks with Kamui. Sakura continued treating Might Guy's injuries with her medical Ninjutsu.

He then stopped for a moment as he felt the ground vibrate beneath him and saw large rocks draw into the sky. He then looked up was shocked to see his superior, Madara defeated by a couple of brats. "What? No!" He looked up at the moon to see it was still normal. _'I see... Lord Madara's been defeated...'_ Black Zetsu sighed. _'Looks like I'll just have to hide within Kamui's Dimension and start from scra-' _

"Hey! Black face!" Tenten yelled, cutting off Black Zetsu's thought process.

"What now?" Black Zetsu looked irritated, as he turned towards Tenten who called him black face. He gasped in horror. As he turned, as he saw her with a large orange pot with an open a lid in her hand. Black Zetsu instantly recognized the orange pot, as it wasn't an ordinary pot. It was a pot capable of sealing away anything and anyone, just by recording the victim's voice once they respond to the wielder. The large orange pot was known as the Kohaku no Jouhei. Capable of even sealing Bijuu. Black Zetsu took two steps backwards from them. _'Oh no! I have to hurry and-' _

"Too late!" Tenten yelled, as the pot started glowing a white light inside.

The next thing that happened was Black Zetsu, who had latched onto Obito's body was flying and being pulled towards the pot with a strong force, almost similar to Shinra Tensei's universal pull by the pot. Black Zetsu tried to think and use the Mangekyou Sharingan, but he was suddenly being pulled in too fast to properly use it. _'I can't properly focus on using Kamui... the visual prowess can't deal with this type of speed!' _He was less than two yards away from Tenten.

_'Thanks to the intel I had just received from those two Kumo shinobi, and watching Ino, Shikamaru and Choji fight that Kyuubi looking guy... I now know how to use this thing.' _Tenten thought, as she recalled the battle against the Gold and Silver brothers. Kinkaku had transformed into the version two state of the Kyuubi and was sealed away by Ino, Shikamaru and Choji.

"This... this wasn't supposed to end like this!" Black Zetsu yelled. "GGGYYYAAAAAAAAHH!" Black Zetsu made one final scream, before being completely sucked within the Kohaku no Jouhei, along with Obito's body. _'Forgive me, mother...' _Black Zetsu made a quiet apology to his mother, failing his mission to revive her.

Tenten quickly placed the lid over the pot, completing the seal. "Phew. That's over."

"You did it, Tenten!" Rock Lee said with excitement.

Kakashi walked over and looked at the pot. He felt relief that Black Zetsu was defeat. But at the same time, he felt grief for Obito. He then had flashbacks within his mind when Team Minato were all together. He placed a hand on the side of Kohaku no Johei.

End Flashback

"It's over. Black Zetsu was sealed within the Kohaku no Johei. Along with Obito's body. If I know where Obito is right now... he's probably in heaven chasing Rin." Kakashi told Naruto, who grunted. "Where's Madara now, Naruto?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto and Hinata looked at each other for a moment, then back to their friends.

"Hmmm..." Naruto put a hand on his chin and tried to think of a way to tell everyone the news.

"Naruto?" Hinata looked at Naruto in concern.

"I'm just trying to think of a way to say it, where you could all understand..." Naruto thought how to phrase his sentence as he put a hand on his chin and thought.

"What is it, Naruto?" Rock Lee asked.

An imaginary light bulb had appeared over Naruto's head. He then gasped opened his mouth to speak. "Ah, I know! Madara is-"

"Madara Uchiha has been defeated."

Naruto had been cut off by a familiar voice from around.

"Hm?" Naruto and the others looked over see Sasuke Uchiha walking towards the group, normally and explaining what happened.

"Sasuke..." Sakura muttered, as her emerald green eyes witness Sasuke approaching them.

"Both Naruto and Hinata were successful of stopping Madara launching the Infinite Tsukuyomi. They also extract all nine of the Bijuu from Madara's body and seal the Gedo Statue into that large sphere you just saw. With that said, the war is finally over." Sasuke explained to the group.

Naruto comedically gritted his teeth in irritation and jealousy. _'I was going to say that. Dammit, Sasuke!' _

Kakashi and the others surprisingly gasped after hearing the news from Sasuke Uchiha.

"The war's really over?" Sakura questioned, then teared up in happiness.

Sasuke remained silent, as Sakura had asked.

"Woo-hoo! We did it! We won!" Rock Lee jumped up a few feet in the air with excitement with Might Guy still unconscious on his back.

Tenten sat on her butt after hearing the news. _'I need to take a long shower when I get home.' _

"That's a relief..." Gaara said as he sighed.

"We did it. The war is over." Kakashi then looked at the sky and thought about the fallen. _'Shikaku... Inoichi... Obito. You can rest well, now.' _

Neji walked towards Hinata, his cousin. "Are you alright, Lady Hinata?"

Hinata slowly nodded to him. "Yes. I'm just a little tired. That's all." she lightly yawned, then felt a little drowsy for a moment.

"I'll help you, if you want." Neji said, offering assistance.

"Thanks. But I'm fine." Hinata kind fully replied.

"Alright! Now that the war's over... I can go back to Konoha and help myself to getting a ramen special." Naruto cheered himself on, feeling carefree.

"Since the war is over... I assume that Madara is dead?" Kakashi asked.

"Not quite." said an unfamiliar voice, but only familiar to Naruto and Sasuke.

Naruto and the others paused as they heard Sasuke say "not yet".

"What do you mean, Sasuke?" Sakura asked.

"Madara has lost, but is not dead, yet. I can still sense his chakra. It's only faint, though." Sasuke informed his allies.

"What do we do now, Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed. "I guess our best chance is to stop Madara Uchiha before he could pull something else off."

Naruto takes a standing stance enters Sennin mode once again and tries to sense him out. He turned his head, left and right to try and pin point Madara's chakra. He then turned Three o' clock and pointed in that direction. "There he is! Over there!"

"Are you sure?" Tenten asks.

"Yeah. But, he's not alone. Someone else is with him." Naruto sensed another chakra.

"Is it another enemy?" Neji asked.

"No. It isn't." Naruto shook his head no to the group.

"Then, who could it be?"

"An old friend of his." said a familiar voice.

"Eh?"

"Wait, am I hearing things, or did I just hear an old man's voice?" Tenten asked, as she looked around the area.

"I heard it too, Tenten. But I don't see anyone else within the area." Rock Lee replied.

"You're not the only one who heard it." Gaara added onto their conversation.

"We all heard it. But, the question is where is it?" Neji asked.

"The better question is who's it coming from?" Kakashi asked.

Naruto's allies tried to look around and figure it out where or who's speaking. But the only ones who were familiar with the mysterious voice was he and Sasuke.

"Hmph. I might know who it is." Naruto smiles.

"You do? Then who is it, Naruto?" Sakura asked.

"You all have done well, preventing the Infinite Tsukuyomi..." Five seconds later, the Rikudou Sennin, Hagoromo Ootsutsuki had suddenly appeared before the group of shinobi in spiritual form.

Team Guy, Sakura and Kakashi gasped, as they had first witnessed the appearance of the floating monk levitating before them.

"Well done in defeating Madara and preventing the world from being taken by the Infinite Tsukuyomi." Hagoromo had congratulated the group of Allied Shinobi.

"Um, who are you?" Sakura asked the Sennin, curiously.

"That's the old man Rikudou Sennin. He helped Sasuke and I by giving us powers to beat Madara." Naruto explained.

"What? For real?!" Sakura jumped in surprise. Hinata weren't surprised to learn it was Hagoromo, himself.

"So, you're the legendary..." Kakashi began but couldn't finish.

"Naruto is correct. I am the Father of all Shinobi. I am also the founder of Ninshuu. I am the Rikudou Sennin... Hagoromo Ootsutsuki."

"No way... I thought that you were just a myth You're actually real?!" Tenten was spooked to know that the Rikudou Sennin was actually real.

"Indeed." Hagoromo answered.

_'I could only imagine... this man is floating.' _Gaara thought.

"I would like to congratulate you all for the hard work you put in to prevent mother's revival." Hagoromo said.

**"Don't forget about us, too, old man." **said Kurama.

"Huh?" Tenten turned to see a large shadow over her. She looked up to see the nine Bijuu approaching them and Hagoromo in unison. "Gah!" She comedically hid behind Rock Lee, as they had approached.

"What are all the Bijuu doing here?" Sakura asked.

Gaara looked up at and smiled at his former Bijuu. _'Shukaku.'_

Shukaku did the same and smiled back at Gaara.

Naruto felt more excited when he saw his Bijuu, Kurama again. He then waved towards him. "Hey, Kurama! Did you miss me? Because I miss you! Were you lonely inside that statue?"

Kurama began to felt irritated clenched its claw. **"Idiot! Don't scream at me, like I'm some helpless pet, you goof! The other half of me is still inside of you!" **Kurama yelled back at Naruto.

Naruto felt a little embarrassed and rubbed his head. "Oops. Sorry about that!"

Hinata chuckled to herself.

Hagoromo chuckled and looked at Kurama. "It is rare to see Kurama, the Kyuubi become embarrassed all of a sudden. What I had envisioned."

Kurama crossed its large arms and looked the other way. **"Shut it, old man." **

Sasuke suddenly spotted Madara's body lying on the ground a few yards away. To him, Madara seemed to be paralyzed and alive, though. In his mind, he had one objective. And that was to kill Madara. He quickly pulled out his kusanagi and tried to rush him. The others saw this and didn't utter a word. Hagoromo saw this act coming and decided to holt him by raising his staff to block his path.

Sasuke paused, then looked over Hagoromo's shoulder to see Hashirama kneeling over Madara. The chakra receivers that were impaled into Madara's body had vanished.

"I know what you're thinking right now... but it is not the best time." Hagoromo said.

"Madara Uchiha knew what he was doing. So he deserve to die." Ssuke replied, coldly.

"Madara was the Juubi's Jinchuuriki for a little while. Now that the Gedo Statue and all the Bijuu have been extracted... he cannot be saved." Hagoromo looked at Sasuke, then to the group of Shinobi. "Everyone. It would be very wise for you all to listen to what your predecessors have to say. As they are living their final moments."

Everyone took Hagoromo's words to heart and glanced over to see the two reanimated shinobi, such as Edo Tensei Hashirama and a dying Madara Uchiha by each other.

Madara whom was lying on the ground had blinked his eyes. His pair of Rinnegan had reverted back to his three Sharingan tomoe. His vision had nearly gone blind, as he lied flat on the ground dying. He could sense Hashirama's chakra close by.

"Hashirama... You and I would usually dream and reach the stars when we were kids... but we could never touch them. I failed... to complete the Infinite Tsukuyomi... and unite the world..."

Hashirama frowned at his dying friend. "Listen, Madara. Fulfilling ones dreams are never easy. As human beings... we can only do as much as we can while we're alive. And that's why it's imperative that we entrust our hopes and dreams onto the next generation of shinobi." Hashirama said as he looked at Naruto and the others like a group photo, then looked back at him. "You should have taught the one who followed behind you to entrust things."

"Entrusting to the next generation... that's absurd." Madara coughs. "As I told you before... I never liked people being behind me."

Hashirama smiles. "When we were kids... you said that as shinobi, there's no telling that when we would die. If we had found a way to become and stay as the inevitable... we would drink it over as war buddies. But both of our times are up. So, all we can do is share drinks in the afterlife."

Madara blinked one last time, as he feels the life and conscious quickly fading away. "As comrades, huh? Yeah... that would be... great... Hashi... rama." Madara grunted made a final grunt as his hands dropped and his eyes had closed. He looked peaceful when he died.

Naruto and the others gave a moment of silence, as they witnessed the final death of Madara Uchiha. Sasuke looked a little sad, learning that he is the absolute sole surviving Uchiha. Hahsirama frowned as he witnessed his former best friend and comrade, Madara die. He did not utter a word after his death.

"Madara Uchiha has passed on now." Hagoromo stated.

A minute later, the Allied Shinobi, including the Five Kage, the Edo Tensei Hokage, Orochimaru and Taka had all arrived in unison to assist with Naruto and the others, nearly surrounding them. The other Edo Tensei Hokage, such as Tobirama Senju and Hiruzen Sarutobi had stopped by and stood close to Hashirama, who stared at Madara's corpse.

Tobirama stared at Madara's corpse alongside Hashirama. "So, Madara is..."

"Yeah. He is. It's over." Hashirama said.

"Then the war is over. At long last." Hiruzen said.

"Indeed, Saru." Hashirama replied to his pupil.

"Everyone's here..." Sakura noted as she spotted the large crowd of Allied Shinobi approaching them. It was like a gathering to her.

"Everyone's came to help us." Gaara said.

"Naruto!"

Naruto's senses were alert when someone had called his name. Suddenly, Minato Namikaze, the Fourth Hokage was seen walking towards the group with only one arm and without his respectable cloak.

_'Minato-sensei.' _Kakashi thought as he spotted Minato.

"It's Lord Fourth..." Sakura said.

Without hesitation, Naruto had immediately ran towards his father, Minato. Leaving the others behind.

"Naruto!" Rock Lee tried to call.

"Let him go, Lee."

"Kakashi-sensei?" Rock Lee turned to Kakashi.

"This is his last chance to speak with his father." Kakashi told Lee as he looked at Naruto running away.

Something had hit Tenten's mind. "Wait, the Fourth Hokage is Naruto's dad?!"

"That's right. And my teacher." Kakashi answered.

Meanwhile, Naruto had arrived and appeared a few feet before Minato.

"Dad!" Naruto cried when he arrived to meet Minato one last time.

"You did great, Naruto." Minato smiled.

Naruto chuckled. "Thanks."

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you. And I promised myself that I would stay in this world long enough to tell you." Minato looked at the sky, assuming it was early morning. "Happy Birthday." Minato said.

Naruto smiled at his dad.

Meanwhile with Kakashi with the others watching Naruto chat with his father... Hiashi stood within the crowd and spotted his daughter in the small group. As he stared at her backside, a few flashbacks started playing in his mind on her he had treated her years prior. He remembered branding Hinata as the failure of the Hyuga main household, due to losing to his youngest daughter, Hanabi. Then another flashback played in his mind when Kurenai volunteered to take Hinata and train her as a shinobi.

Back in reality, Hiashi grunted and started to walk forward towards his daughter.

"Lord Hiashi!" Ko called as he saw Hiashi walking.

Hiashi temporarily stops and turned his head to Ko. "It's alright, Ko. I'm going to speak to my daughter."

"But-"

"I'll be alright." Hiashi looked forward and continued walking.

Ko paused.

A few minutes later, Hiashi had arrived behind the group, who was a yard away. At first he hesitated to speak as he got close to see Hinata Hyuga. "Hinata."

Hinata lightly gasped as she heard a familiar voice call her name. She turned around Six o' Clock to see her father, Hiashi Hyuga walking towards them, alone.

_'Lord Hiashi.' _Neji looked at Hiashi, then looked at Hinata. Then looked back at Hiashi and knew this was a father-daughter moment. He gave Hinata space by letting her walk towards him, so they could unite. They stood at least ten feet apart from one another.

"Father..." Hinata muttered.

After hearing her soft voice, Hinata grunted, as he knew it was her. Seeing her wounds disappear and hearing her voice meant to him that she was alive again. Without wasting another second, he instantly ran towards and embraced his first daughter. "Please... forgive your father... for everything." Tears streamed down his face, as he felt the warmth of his first living daughter.

"It's okay, father..." Hinata smiles as she embraced by her daughter.

Neji and the others smile as they all witness Hinata reuniting with her father. A father and daughter moment.

"I shall now send the Hokage, that are under Edo Tensei back to the world at once!" Hagoromo formed a few hand seals, undoing the Edo Tensei that Orochimaru had used.

Kakshi and the others grunt after hearing Hagoromo say that. Seconds later, the four Edo Tensei Hokage had started glowing and beams of light had aimed towards the sky. Many people saw this and was a little confused and surprised.

"The Hokage are disappearing!" a rand shinobi from the big mob yelled.

Tsunade heard this and spotted her grandfather, Hashirama. She gritted her teeth, clenched her fist and rushed towards them without a second thought.

"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune tried to call, but Tsunade was too fast.

Seconds later, Tsunade had quickly rushed towards her grandfather with such speed by putting as much chakra as she could in her feet.

"Grandfather! Uncle Tobirama!" Tsunade cried, as she caught up to them. This caught the attention of the first three Edo Tensei Hokage, as they turned to her.

"Tsuna?" Hashirama said.

Tsunade had a sad expression on her face, as she faced Hashirama. "Grandfather..." she sniffled. "I'm sorry. I can't be the Hokage you once were... I can't become the Hokage people look up to. I still have a gambling addiction... I couldn't even prevent Konoha from being destroyed by a powerful foe. I'm sorry... I failed you!" Tears streamed down her face as she bowed her head.

Hashirama remained silent for a moment, so did Tobirama and Hiruzen. Hashirama then place a hand on his shoulder, as he glowed. "It's okay, Tsuna. You did everything you could to protect the people of Konoha. And that's what matters."

"Uh?"

"The village can easy be rebuilt, but not the villagers. You placed them before yourself and I'm proud of you.

Tobirama and Hiruzen smiled as they glowed.

"Remember, Tsuna. No Kage is bigger than the village itself." Hashirama told Tsunade, as she wiped her eyes. "Continue to protect Konohagakure and continue to lead everyone to a brighter future. I believe in you."

Meanwhile, Naruto stood before his father, Minato glowing.

"You really have to go, now?" Naruto asked.

"We Edo Tensei were brought to the living world. We cannot remain her a second longer. Farewell." Minato said, then paused for four seconds. "Oh!-and I'll tell Kushina everything on the other side."

Naruto looked like he was about to frown, but end up smiling. "Then tell her that she doesn't have to worry about me. I'm eating some healthy stuff! I'm not picky at all! I just eat whatever comes on my plate. My favorite food is ramen, miso, tonkotsu and shoyu! I take a bath everyday, sometimes in the hot springs, when I'm not supposed to!" Naruto kind of look around. "And-uh... I have plenty of friends. Friends that I can count on, too! They're awesome, you know!"

Sasuke quietly stares at Naruto's backside.

"About the shinobi prohibitions... Money, drinking and women. I learned them all from the Pervy-Sennin! I respect him more than any other shinobi in the whole world! I'm trying to save up as much as money as I can, by the way. I just turned seventeen years old, so I don't drink alcohol. And about women, I know mom told me to find someone like her, and I did! I want to spend the rest of my life with her!"

Hinata tearfully smiles at Naruto's backside.

"Um..." Naruto started to joyfully break down. "I know I haven't done everything she told me to do, yet! But I'm trying real hard! And one more thing. My dream is to become Hokage and surpass all the Hokage that came before me! Please tell her everything I just said, when you get there, dad! I'll miss you!" Naruto tearfully yelled, as he finished his speech.

_'Naruto...' _A stream of tears ran down Hinata's face as she happily watches.

A moment later, Minato's Edo Tensei body had withered into nothing but paper mache. His soul floats up within the air as he heads back to the world of the dead, leaving Naruto and everything else behind.

_'I'll tell her everything... Naruto.' _Minato thought, as he left.

Naruto remained crying after Naruto left. Everyone just watched as the first three Edo Tensei Hokage leave the world of the living as well. Hashirama's host, which was a White Zetsu had turned into a tree.

* * *

**Author's Note: This was an amazing chapter to make. It was basically everyone getting together and reuniting with their loved ones and those they care about. **

**The Fourth Great Ninja War is over, but something else might begin.**


End file.
